


Fakers

by taetens



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Awkward Tension, Bickering, Bottom Ten, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut?, M/M, Model Ten, Singer Kun, Solo Kun, Teasing, Top Kun, WayV does not exist here, YutWin if you squint really hard and like tilt your head, dancer ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetens/pseuds/taetens
Summary: Where Kun’s manager thinks the perfect way for him to get exposure is by having a pretty boy on his arm.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 95
Kudos: 354





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People can take the same news in different ways.

“You’re joking, _right_?” Kun couldn’t help but laugh. His shoulder were shaking slightly with each forced chuckle that left him as he looked at his manager who still maintained a straight face. “You can’t possibly think this is the best way to increase my platform.”

”Surely you’re mistaken.” Atlas, his manager of five years, hummed as he jotted something down on that torn up notebook of his. “Kun, I wouldn’t suggest something that I didn’t believe would not work. When have I ever failed you?”

Kun forced himself to bite down at his bottom lip. He could honestly go off on a tangent on the many times where his management alone had screwed him up as an artist. Of course they were minor instances, nothing too career ending or straining, but overall, he had to say he was really lucky with his crew and the way they treated and respected him as an artist. 

“You haven’t. But tell me why you think forcing a random guy in a relationship with me would do wonders for my music. How would that help me in anyway?” 

“Glad you asked!” The browned haired man smiled brightly. “Now you have a point, having some random person glued at your hip wouldn’t give you attention at all, which is why we chose someone who would.”

”And that person is?” He trailed on, eyebrows furrowed making a crease at his forehead as he leaned back on his chair. He was waiting for some ‘ _ah-ha!’_ moment once the name was mentioned, but nothing clicked in his head. 

The look of sheer confusion on his face almost floored his manager as he stared at the boy in front of him. “You don’t know who that is? Kun, are you serious?”

”I’ve never heard that name before in my life. I’m assuming that’s not Korean let alone English, right?” Kun thought out loud as he repeated the name he had just heard in his head. 

“It’s Thai— are you sure you haven’t heard of him? He’s rather popular.”

”Guess I’m living under a rock.” Kun shrugged his shoulders slightly, nuzzling himself in his hoodie as he continued to stare at Atlas who looked like has was incredibly close to losing all sense of rationality at the mere fact that he didn’t know who this person was. “What does he do? Is he a singer as well?”

”He’s not a singer rather a model.”

_Model._

_“Well that’s rather intimidating”_ Kun thought to himself as he fiddled with his fingers. Based on his career Kun assumed the man was rather attractive, that alone was extremely intimidating to him already. 

“You want me to date a model?” 

“Absolutely! Ten has been gaining a lot of attention with his campaign for LGBTQ+ rights, not to mention the shoot for it. It also aligns perfectly with your views.” Atlas smiled brightly, the thirty-eight year old looking rather younger with his pearly white teeth showing. “Not to mention the photo shoot opportunities you'll have with him that could bring more attention to the two of you. Big brands are also wrapped around his finger, you’ll be draped in Gucci by next week!” 

Kun nodded his head slowly. He didn’t find any of that appealing. He wasn’t the most materialist person, fancy items and accessories didn’t necessarily catch his eye. He bit at the side of his thumb as he looked at Atlas. “So when am I meant to meet him?”

”So you’ll do it?” Atlas had wide eyes as if he was almost expecting the man to deny it. 

“I’m not all for it, but if you think it’ll benefit me as an artist. Then sure, I guess I’ll tolerate it.”

-

“ _What?—_ I’m so sorry.” Ten quickly apologized to the young woman who was currently touching up the lipstick on his lips before looking back at his manager. “You want me to _what_?”

”To date—“ “Absolutely not.”

”I haven’t even told you who it is!” 

“And? I’m not about to be tied down by some random guy that I don’t have interest in. I have a lot on my plate, and don’t need something unnecessary being added on.” The Thai man mutter before apologizing once more to the make up artist, finally being quiet enough to allow her to finish.

His manager let out a small sigh, pushing some of her hair behind her ear as she watched the man continue getting his make up touched up before finally finishing. Ten smiled at the result after checking his reflection, thanking the woman who did it before she walked away. 

“Ten, I know you don’t like the idea of dating someone right now, but this could be great exposure for your career as well.”

”Maddie, I don’t care.” Ten sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, sparing a glance at his manager who looked extremely desperate at his side. “I have a pretty stable career that I worked on on my own that _I’m_ proud of. I don’t need some random publicity stunt to get me where I need to be. I’m perfectly capable of doing that on my own.”

“He’s a great guy though! It won’t be that much of a hassle. You won’t have to do much, just be seen in public with him on a couple of instances. Maybe a few shoots, think of it as a work related companion!”

“So like you?” Ten cocked an eyebrow up at her making her roll her eyes. 

“No, not like me. Ten, this could be a big deal for you. This could also lead to new opportunities for you, I know you dabble in dance even when your career doesn’t revolve around it. Think of it this way, you could choreograph Qian Kun’s newest music video, maybe even star in it! That opens up a whole new door of opportunities for you career.”

”Kun?” Ten furrowed his eyebrows. The name wasn’t that familiar, but he did remember it from somewhere. That alone dictated the degree of fame the man had, either way, Ten didn’t care for it. “Stop trying to find ways to loop me into this, I don’t want to do this. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a photoshoot to get started.”

Ten hopped off the chair he was seated on, his heeled boots clicking on the tiled floor as he strode away while fixing the sheer long sleeve he was wearing, but he then came to a halt the second Maddie spoke up again behind him. 

“You meet him tomorrow at 12:30pm!”

” _What?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the start of a new KunTen story! I have nothing planned out, most of my works start off that way, but I complete them!
> 
> So here’s a small insight on where this story is going!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings and first impressions.

Kun anxiously chewed at his bottom lip as he kept his eyes trained on the closed door a couple of feet away from him. From his understanding, Ten was meant to meet with him today at 12:30pm, but the man was no where to be seen now that the clock struck 1:48pm. 

He couldn’t understand why he suddenly felt disappointed. Perhaps it could be that he thought Ten didn’t want to meet him. That slightly hurt considering since this would be their first time meeting. Regardless of the situation, Kun was a massive people pleaser. He loved making a great first impression, and people generally loved to associate themselves with him. So the thought of Ten possibly not wanting to meet him hurt his reputation a bit.

The click of the door caught his attention, his breath suddenly being held at the back of his throat as he noticed a short man make his way into the room. His features were incredibly sharp, his jaw seeming like a weapon to an extent. His eyes were dark, and Kun couldn’t tell if it was because of the terrible lighting in the room or the overall mood the man gave off.

Overall, the man looked stunning. His appearance as a whole was as intimidating as he thought it would be as the man approached him, Kun looking down slightly due to their height difference. “Um, hello, my name is—“

”I know.” The Thai man muttered, his arms crossing over his chest. That made a scowl form on Kun’s lips as he kept his eyes trained on the smaller boy’s movements. 

“You’re Ten, right? That’s what you preferred to be called?” Kun tried again, but he didn’t progress as much as he hoped he would as the man before him simply nodded his head, his eyes locked on the window that was to the right of them. “Okay, I’m trying to make this first meeting a little more tolerable, and you’re not helping.”

”I didn’t want to do this.” Ten snapped, his newfound aggression making Kun flinch a bit. 

Kun was never one to listen to any sort of stereotype that was made of any kind of person, but seeing the way Ten was acting, he couldn’t say he was surprised. He had heard many stories from friends about the way models would react when something didn’t go their way, and Ten was surely sticking to what they said.

”Well we’re stuck together now, so I suggest you tone it down a bit, so we can get this over with.” Kun muttered out, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Ten pipped up as he sent a glare at the taller boy before looking back at the window. 

Kun took a deep breath, trying his hardest not to snap. He was a decently calm person under stressful situations, but something about the man in front of him made him want to completely throw out the thought of being rational and slap the annoyed look on his face. But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t physically hit anyone, let alone the man he was intended to date. “We have to go out in the public.”

Ten didn’t reply to that. His expression faltered for a second, and it was too quick for Kun to pinpoint what emotion was going through him before he went back to his annoyed look. “Whatever. Fine. Just don’t touch me.”

“Now that isn’t convincing now, is it?” Kun rose an eyebrow. “You’re considered a touchy person.”

”Great, you researched me like some topic for an English paper?” Ten scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “Fine, you can touch me, but you’re only allowed to hold my hand, nothing else.”

”Deal.” Kun mumbled softly. He noticed how the man was already making his way out of the office room they were at causing him to jog after him. “Hey! Where are you going?”

”I really thought you were smarter than this.” Kun tried his best to not shove the man as he continued to speak. “Don’t you think it would look real stupid that we both walk out hand in hand from a damn company building that _your_ management is located at, Kun?”

Okay, Ten did have a point there. That would look rather suspicious. “Then what do you propose we do then, genius?”

“Meet me at the coffee shop by the mall in an hour. If you’re not there by the time I get there, I’m going home.” Kun didn’t even have the chance to speak as Ten was already making his way towards the elevator and pressing the small button causing the doors to open. He could’ve gone in with him, but Kun really didn’t think he could handle being in such a confined space with him.

With a heavy sigh he walked over to the elevator and clicked the button once he knew Ten would be gone and got in the second it opened. He wasn’t surprised when he reached the main lobby and Ten was nowhere in sight. It wasn’t like he was expecting the man to wait for him, he just didn’t think he’d disappear so quickly. 

Ten’s words rang through his head as he left the building and headed towards his car. At this point he knew Ten wasn’t bluffing about leaving if he didn’t see him there, so instead of going back to his place, he drove directly to the coffee shop the smaller boy had recommended. 

It was a tiny area, the inside looked like it could seat maybe around ten people max. It seemed like a rather comfortable location to study or start up a small conversation while sipping some coffee or tea. He had never been there, but he already liked the overall vibe the place let out just from the look of it. 

With that being said, he parked his car and stepped out fixing his cap as he walked into the coffee shop. He was instantly introduced by the aroma of fresh coffee beans and pastries along with the chorus of works saying ‘welcome!’ from behind the counter. He offered them a small smile and nod before making his way over to a booth by the window. Usually he liked his privacy, but he assumed that would be the best spot to introduce the world to his new relationship. 

An hour later after messing around with his phone, the little bells at the door jingled and Kun saw a familiar man walk in with a smile that was much brighter and friendlier as he greeted the staff that greeted him. They seemed to know exactly who he was, even greeting him by name before he spotted him and made his way over to the booth he was at. 

Ten looked completely different. Of course he wore the same thing he had on earlier, his clothing or make up didn’t change whatsoever, but his overall presence did. He didn’t feel cold, he looked warm and inviting which was a major turn from what he felt like earlier. “They know you?”

”I come here a lot.” Ten shrugged his shoulders, his voice was still icy and strict, clearly not matching the warm smile that he now knew he was faking. Kun really had to hand it to him, Ten was great at acting. If anyone were to see him, they’d think he loved Kun’s company. “Smile, idiot. You’re supposed to be in love with me.”

Kun fought every urge to scoff as he forced a somewhat believable smile as his foot nudged Ten’s own under the table. “Don’t call me an idiot, _Sweetheart._ ”

Ten rolled his eyes but played it off as a fond gesture when noticing someone from the booth next to them watching them. “But it’s cute, you’re my idiot, aren’t you babe?” Ten leaned forward grabbing Kun’s phone that laid unlocked on the table. Kun was about to complain but stopped as his phone was slid in his direction, the notes app opened on his phone.

_they’re watching us. don’t fuck this up_

Kun read that discreetly before turning his full attention to black haired boy in front of him, grabbing his hand that was resting on the table. “I am.”

Ten blushed at the contact and either he was really good at acting or he was genuinely flustered, Kun really couldn’t tell. Ten composed himself, forcing a smile that was surprisingly believable as he brought his other hand up to Kun’s cap, taking it off his head and putting it on his own. A tiny fake giggle left his lips. “Go get me an iced coffee?”

Kun playfully rolled his eyes, letting go of Ten’s hand and fixing his hair before willing himself to get up and make his way to the counter. It wasn’t until then when he realized the amount of attention they were getting by the staff there who tried their best to play it off as if they weren’t watching them. Kun decided not to bring it up as he ordered, swiping his card before tucking it back into his wallet and then into his back pocket. 

The second his order was done, he made his way back over the boy who was still wearing his cap. Ten smiled genuinely for once at the sight of the coffee before it went away once Kun slid a fruit cup towards him.

Ten slid it back making Kun raise an eyebrow as he was about to argue, the boy in front of him beating him to it. “Aw baby, did you forget I hate fruit?”

”You’re insane.” Kun blurted out, snorting when Ten scoffed at him. “A little fruit isn’t going to hurt you.”

”But I will if you give me that one more time.” Ten smiled tightly and Kun almost forgot the guy didn’t like him in general. 

Kun brought his hands up in defense, trying his best to go back to their little skit. For the remainder of their time being there, they did some playful banter and small touches. Ten clearly had enough with the touching once he moved his hands off the table, but still kept the cap on his head. It took around another thirty minutes until Ten jutted his lips out in a pout. “Can we go now?”

He was a little taken off guard by the “we” part but nodded his head nonetheless as he threw away his trash. Ten stood up as well, his coffee cup in one hand while the other found its way into Kun’s own almost startling him. He couldn’t deny that holding Ten’s hand felt normal, it felt really weird and borderline uncomfortable especially when he intertwined their fingers together as they stepped out the coffee place.

Kun was expecting Ten to let go of his hand and go his own separate way, but instead he followed him to his car, taking sips of his coffee along the way until they reached the vehicle. 

_“Open the door for me.”_ Ten mumbled under his breath, his face casted down so it wasn’t noticeable that he was talking just incase someone managed to take a picture. Kun didn’t speak, but complied with Ten’s demand, opening the car door for him making Ten smile innocently up at him before getting in.

Once inside, Ten took off the cap, throwing it in the backseat while he fixed his own hair. He let out a groan once Kun in his car. “I hate this, I never want to do this again.”

”Well aren’t you nice?” Kun rolled his eyes while starting up his car. “Why are you even in here? I thought you had your own ride?”

”How dumb would that look? That would look staged as fuck, just drop me off at my place.” Ten muttered as he grabbed his seatbelt, putting it on before resting his head back on the head rest. He was so grateful that Kun had tinted windows so he could scowl in peace. 

“So demanding.” Kun muttered under his breath, a sudden aggravation in his voice as he gripped the steering wheel. He liked actor Ten, at least he was a little easier to deal with and didn’t look like he hated him. 

“And you’re annoying.” Ten couldn’t help but snap back, crossing his arms over his chest. He usually wasn’t like this, he was mainly cool about most things and didn’t snap unless it was needed, but he really didn’t like the idea of being forced to stick by some dude’s side all for convenience. 

“New rule. When you’re in my car, shut up.” 

“New rule. Don’t tell me what to do.”

Kun groaned as he continued driving. Throughout the entire experience, Kun finally got his first impression of the smaller boy in his passenger seat.

Rude, loud, and _annoying._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting attention left and right.

Ten was not very pleased with the amount of attention he was currently getting as he walked into the studio where his next shoot would be taking place. All eyes were on him, soft murmurs being heard as he walked past people. 

He was used to attention, sure. He was a pretty popular figure in the business, but he wasn’t used to this type of attention. Either way, he brushed it off as he let his backpack strap slide off his shoulder and land onto the chair that had his name sewn on it in cursive. He was about to grab a couple of things from his bag when he was immediately tugged out of the room.

”Hey! I literally have a shoot in 15—“ “I will shoot _you_ in 15 if I don’t get an explanation.”

Ten rolled his eyes at the threat, crossing his arms over his chest once he was allowed to do so now that he was face to face with a certain Chinese man with an unamused expression etched on his face. “What is it now, Sicheng?”

”You’re a terrible best friend.” Sicheng shook his head, his arms mirroring Ten’s as they laid crossed over his chest. “Do you know how embarrassing it is to walk in here and have people ask me about _your_ boyfriend that I didn’t even know about? We tell each other everything! I even told you about my crush on he who shall not be named.”

”You can say Yut—“ “And you can shut up.” 

Ten couldn’t help but snort at that, shaking his head before a small sigh left his lips. “I should’ve told you earlier, but I really didn’t have time.”

”So you mean to tell me that you’ve been seeing this random guy and are now dating him publicly and didn’t have time to tell me? I’m offended.”

Ten rolled his eyes, shaking his head once more as he groaned. “Sicheng. It’s not real. It’s some stunt that Maddie put me on. I know nothing about the guy other than he makes music that people don’t hate. I literally met him two days ago, and that’s the same day all those photos got out.”

Sicheng’s expression dropped as did his arms as they laid flat beside him. “What?”

”Yeah.” The Thai man mumbled as he gripped onto his own arm. “Maddie thinks it would be good for both of out careers apparently. I didn’t even have the choice to back out. It’s so stupid.”

”So let me get this straight.” The taller boy started off. “You’re fake dating some singer for publicity?”

”That already sounds embarrassing.” Ten groaned as he covered his face with his hands. “Please never say that again, it hurts my ego.”

Sicheng laughed softly at that. “My poor independent boy. This definitely goes against your staying single agenda.”

Ten couldn’t help but pout more at that. Sicheng wasn’t lying, he had always expressed how he was rather fond of being single unlike most of the people around him who craved for a relationship. He didn’t think he needed anyone romantically, he was perfectly fine on his own with his own group of friends that were more than happy to provide any emotional or physical touch (in a non sexual way). 

“I know! I literally say that at any interview when they ask me if I’m dating anyone. What do I even say now?”

”Aw! You can be romantic and say he made you feel like you’ve never felt before.”

”But he doesn’t.” Ten deadpanned making Sicheng scowl at him. “Win, I can’t stand him. He’s so annoying and gets on my nerves more than you.”

”Damn, and I set the bar high.”

”Exactly!” 

The taller of the two chuckled softly before gently nudging the man in front of him. “So what am I meant to do?”

”Put your acting skills to use and say I’m in love and happy.” Ten spoke with the most blank expression and tone less voice that almost made Sicheng shiver. 

“Okay, love hater. Anyways, you should probably get ready.”

Ten furrowed his eyebrows before his eyes widened. Without even saying a word, he quickly ran out the room Sicheng had dragged him to and mustered out endless apologies to the kind lady that was patiently waiting for him at his seat with a collection of make up beside her.

-

Ten smiled brightly, gently bowing as he thanked the people he worked with before flinging his bag over his shoulder. 

He was in the perfect mood after having a flawless shoot that was accompanied by many compliments and minimal talk about his recently discovered relationship. The crew he was working with was extremely kind, and their overall enthusiasm just made something in him bubble as he practically skipped out the building.

But all that went out the window as he noticed someone leaning against the side of the building, standing up correctly upon seeing him. 

“Are you kidding me?” 

Kun quickly faked a fond smile when noticing a couple of people walking down the street within their earshot. “What? Can’t surprise my boyfriend at work? I missed you.”

Ten was about to scream until Kun motioned with his eyes the people who were not discreetly looking at them. With that, Ten put on his best enthusiastic smile as he let out a breathy laugh. “You came all the way over here for me?” 

Kun noticed the way Ten approached him, standing on his toes so their faces were probably closer than what they should be. The whole situation was making him increasingly uncomfortable which is why he simply nodded his head and took hold of Ten’s hand. He made sure to stick to the rules Ten had yelled at him since he really couldn’t stand another argument even though it was inevitable the second they would be alone. 

“Well aren’t you sweet.” Ten cooed, his grip on Kun’s hand a little too tight for comfort making him grit his teeth. 

Kun silently hoped for there to be a way Ten could just make their experience a little more manageable. It was clear as day that both of them hated being in this position, well, that was a lie. Kun didn’t really mind it. He wasn’t fond of the lying part, but he had took it as an opportunity to get to know someone and maybe make a friend, Ten on the other hand made it seem like he was being dragged into the pits of hell just by looking at him. 

It was annoying.

 _Ten_ was annoying.

The taller of the two sighed softly, mentally thanking Ten as his grip on his hand lessened as they continued to walk. “Where are we even going?”

”Not really sure.” Kun shrugged his shoulders. “Didn’t have a clear plan, just wanted to pick you up and spend some time with you.”

’ _I was told to pick you up and nothing else so here we are’_ is what Ten easily decoded as he nodded his head. “Okay then, I have an idea.” Ten smiled and Kun was almost fooled thinking it was genuine as Ten tugged his hand. He didn’t bother questioning him, instead he followed him around like a lost puppy a couple of blocks until they managed to reach some sort of apartment complex that seemed a little too luxurious for the average person to live in. 

Ten easily walked up to the box by the gate, punching in some numbers before it glided open allowing them in. The small boy continued holding onto his hand as they walked up a couple of stairs. He finally let go as he reached into bag and pulled out his keeps to open the door. 

Kun stared at Ten as he motioned him inside. 

“Are you a vampire or something? Do I really need to verbally tell you to come in?” Ten rose an eyebrow, already inside his apartment with the door wide open. “I will slam this door in your face and it would be very boyfriend like.”

Kun didn’t bother replying as he made his way inside. The door softly closed behind him as he took in the new surrounds. Surprisingly, Ten’s apartment wasn’t as cold as he was. It was warm and inviting. The furniture had a comfy feel and the paintings on the walls somehow managed to leave an artistic feeling around the area. 

The environment was nice and soothing until Ten groaned as he threw his bag on the couch. “They seriously sent you to my shoot? Isn’t that a little _too_ suspicious? We barely met like two days ago!”

”We technically _we_ met two days ago. Our relationship started way before that apparently.” Kun shrugged his shoulders. 

“What’s next? I show up at your studio?” The look on Ten’s face made him want to ram his face into the nearest wall. “You’re joking, right? What am I supposed to do there? Watch you work and post about it?”

”I guess that would be ideal.” 

Ten sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair before sitting on the couch as Kun still stood somewhat close to the door. “How long do we have to keep doing this?”

“It’s been three days, and we’ve only seen each other twice.”

”And you’re not sick of this already?” Ten rose an eyebrow. Kun couldn’t even get a word out as the smaller boy continued. “Because I am. I didn’t sign up for this. I didn’t want this.”

”You didn’t want the attention?” Kun blurted out. 

“Why would I?” 

“Isn’t that what all models what? Attention? Being on covers?”

Ten laughed but there was no humor in his tone. “You’re kidding, right? Is that what you think I work for? Attention? I could care less about that, and even if I did, I could find better ways to get it than _you_.”

And okay, maybe that did hurt Kun a little more than he’d like to admit. He stayed silent after that. Both of them did, and Kun really wanted to just bolt out of the room and never face the boy in front of him ever again, but he really couldn’t do that. 

The silence was practically deafening, and Kun could’ve sworn it was wrapping around his throat, gently suffocating him. He didn’t like this negative tension between them, and he couldn’t help but think he was the reason for it this time making the guilt eat away at him as he saw the way Ten refused to look at him. Sure Ten refused to look at him in general, but he felt like he crossed some sort of line with him.

”I’m sorry.”

Ten perked up slightly at the two words, his eyebrows furrowed as he finally glanced in Kun’s direction. 

“I messed up there, didn’t mean to offend you.” 

“Sure.” Ten mumbled, but it wasn’t exactly sarcastic as if he was mocking his apology, it was more of him acknowledging it in his own way. The tension didn’t exactly disperse after that, it still clung onto the air, and Kun really started thinking about why he was _still_ at Ten’s apartment when he had no business being there. 

“Why did you bring me here?”

”I didn’t want to fake anything today. I just wanted a peaceful day today, and that wouldn’t happen if I had to pretend to love every second of being with you.”

That was understandable. “So you brought me here to hate on me in peace.”

”Bingo!”

Kun playfully rolled his eyes, knowing that Ten didn’t really mean that as his tone was slightly off from his regular aggravated one. “When should I be leaving then?”

Ten shrugged his shoulders slightly, seeming a little more calm than what he was used to as he held onto one of the throw pillows on the couch, laying back on it. “Maybe after an hour.”

”An hour? You want to put up with me for an hour?”

”No.” The answer was almost in an instant, no hesitation whatsoever making Kun roll his eyes. 

The silence suddenly consumed the room as Kun decided to take a seat on the couch opposite of Ten’s. He really wasn’t fond of the idea of standing still for hour as his knees were starting to ache already. 

“Hey, Kun.” That had to be the first time Ten had said his name in the amount of time knowing him making him quiet for a second before responding with a hum. “Be a good boyfriend and post about me.”

-

**kun11xd**

**  
  
**Liked by **tenlee_1001** and **941,275 others**

 **kun11xd** sleepy

view all 95,237 comments


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time (and Falling) Apart

Kun was grateful for the breathing room he was given as Ten had a busy schedule in another country, the United States to be more specific.

He was also glad that they somehow didn’t manage to give him a ticket just to follow the boy. It gave him more time to focus on his upcoming album that was scheduled to be released in a couple of weeks.

He was already nearing the album completion. Most of his songs were already set to go, that including his newest single. Kun was very proud of his work up to this point, he was also thankful for his producer, Johnny, for making the whole process less stressful and even fun to an extent. 

“So.” The blonde man trailed off as Kun slung his headphones at the back of his neck. “Got yourself a model boyfriend?”

”Yeah.” Kun breathed out, but the look on his face must’ve given his lie away as Johnny chuckled softly under his breath. 

“Fake, right?” The blonde didn’t even allow him to respond as he nodded his head to his own question. “Knew it, he’s _way_ out of your league.” The teasing tone was evident making him playfully roll his eyes. 

“Whatever.” Kun laughed, now leaning against the doorframe that separated the recording booth from the space Johnny was working. 

“I have to give it to you though, you guys are pretty convincing.” 

“Really?”

”Yeah, I think your boy is an excellent actor because he looks like he likes having you around. I could never.” 

“Hey!” Kun whined. “Don’t be rude to me. I’ll fire you and get Jae back here instead.”

”Then I’ll get back into photography and beg your boyfriend to give me a job.” 

“Touché.” Kun chuckled, hanging up his headphones before making his way over to one of the chairs by Johnny. “But yeah, his acting is pretty good. He hates me, but doesn’t show it at all in public. He could literally star in a K-drama.”

”He hates you?”

”Definitely, made it loud and clear that he rather die than spend time around me. I’m sure he’s so happy knowing we’re in different countries.” 

“Where is he?” Johnny rose an eyebrow.

”Either L.A or New York, I didn’t really pay attention. I just know for sure he’s in the States for maybe a week or so.” The brunette mumbled softly as he leaned his back against the chair. He would be lying if he said that didn’t alter his mood in a negative manner. It sort of hurt that Ten was practically begging to go to another country just to get away from him. He couldn’t see what was so terrible about being around him, especially when he tried his hardest to make the experience more tolerable. 

Not to mention that he sort of liked being around Ten. Even thought Ten made it clear he hated every second of their time together, there were times where Ten would drop the act and be calm. 

“Sounds rough, models aren’t really the easiest people to work with from what I’ve been told. Sometimes staff comes out and says how terrible they’re treated.” 

Kun frowned slightly at that. He hoped Ten didn’t treat anyone the way he was being treated. That would be terrible. “Hopefully he just hates me.”

Johnny didn’t add to that, instead he looked over at the screen of his computer, clicking on a few things before humming. “I really like the way you’re album is coming together. You have a great variety of tracks and don’t even get me started on the collaborations.”

Kun smiled brightly at the mention of his album. It definitely had to be his favorite compared to everything else he had put out in the years he’s been in the music industry. This album felt more like him, he was also experimenting with new sounds that he somehow managed to mesh together with his own style. Not to mention the collaborations he had been working with just so happened to be close friends of his making the experience even more enjoyable. “I love it, I love it so much. I can’t wait to put it out there.”

”Me too.” Johnny smiled. “You’re definitely topping the charts with his one, no doubt in my mind. Your fans are going to love it.”

The first half of Johnny’s words didn’t impact him as much. Sure topping the charts was a great feeling, having your work be that successful definitely felt amazing. But the last thing to leave Johnny’s lips was the one thing that counted the most and left the biggest smile on his lips.

-

“Okay. January 1st. No pets?” Ten mumbled softly to himself as he scrolled on his phone. “Friends... Seo Young Ho? Who even is that?” 

He groaned as he laid his head back on the headrest of his bed. He was meant to be resting, but the fact that he had an interview tomorrow made him panic especially given the fact that he was in a new relationship and there was no doubt in his mind that that would be one of the number one topics being discussed. With being said, he was looking at anything that could make it seem like he knew Kun inside and out. There was only so much he could bullshit before either someone who knew Kun or a die hard fan could call him out. 

He had even gone out of his way as to changing his lockscreen to a picture of Kun he had taken. There were a few on his phone along with some selfies incase anyone were to ask. Kun had the same amount of photos on his own phone to make it somewhat believable that they were a thing. 

Ten hated it all. He hated how his fake relationship was now what he was slowly being known for. He wasn’t just Ten anymore, he was dubbed “Kun’s boyfriend” by multiple magazine and online articles from verified accounts. Some people even verbally addressed him as “Kun’s boy” making him almost sick to his stomach, but he really had no choice but to smile and nod along like that didn’t bother him at all.

But it did. It really did. It felt like all his hard work was being dismissed by a relationship he didn’t even care about. And all that was proven the next day as he sat in front of some overly happy red haired woman that seemed a little too eager to be around him.

The second the interview started, the first question was already Kun related. And so was the second, the third, and the fourth. If anything, it felt like he was creating the storyline for his relationship and letting it out in the open hoping it made sense since he and Kun hadn’t mapped that out correctly yet.

”What’s it like dating a singer? Do you get serenaded often?” The woman who he found out was named Katie smiled brightly. 

Ten tried his hardest to let a fond smile come on his lips as he nodded his head, pushing some of his hair out of his face while looking down at his hands in an attempt to look bashful. “I do. He has a piano at his place, and sometimes he just makes me sit next to him while he plays and sings. He doesn’t know it, but those are honestly my favorite moments with him.”

The lie easily left his lips, a soft delicate emotion clinging onto it although it was completely vacant. He brought his eyes back to the red head that seemed close to bursting to tears at how beautiful of a couple they were, that also steered her into continuing with the relationship questions making him want to yank his hair out.

”Now Ten.” It had to be the first time he actually heard his name leave her lips. “You’ve always said you wanted to stay single, that it never bothered you. What changed?”

There it was. The question he didn’t want to answer at all because he didn’t know how. He hated the overall topic of romantic love, he didn’t know how to express it mainly because he had never experienced it. But then Sicheng came to mind as he thought over their previous conversation, his stomach churning with anxiety as he forced yet another fond smile. 

“Kun’s just... different.” Ten fiddled with his fingers, mustering as much love that he possibly could to completely sell his bullshit. “I’ve never met someone like him, I think he really brings out the best in me and supports me. I always thought being alone was perfect, I saw nothing wrong with it, but he just made me realize that maybe loving someone wouldn’t be that bad of an idea, especially if it was him.”

And _sold._

Katie completely ate it up, her smile somehow brighter than it was before as she clutched her mic close to her chest. Her feet were even kicking slightly from where she was sitting and Ten was so close to making a face but pulled himself together as he laughed softly. 

He expected that to be the last question regarding his relationship, but there were still more. At this point he was checking the time the best he could on his watch discreetly, his shoulders slumping slightly when realizing his time in this interview was almost over. 

Not a single question regarding his latest collaborations and shoots. There was no talk about any of the many campaigns or charities he was working with. No talk about any endorsements he was getting from popular brands. 

The entire interview was not even involving him. If anything, Ten felt like it was better to have Kun talk since everything that was asked pertained to the brunette making his blood boil and heart sink into the pit of his stomach. 

“And that’s all the time we have for today! Thank you so much for being here with me, Ten. I look forward to the next time we meet! Maybe even with Kun!” Of course she had to bring him up one last time before the cameras cut off.

At this point, Ten was beyond agitated. His body was shaking slightly as he pushed past anyone he could in attempts to just leave. Even in his bad mood, he tried his hardest not to take it out on any of the staff because they were definitely not to blame for how downhill his life was going. That’s why he stayed put as a man gently took off the mic pack from his back and shirt, thanking him once he was able to leave. He also made no complaints to the lady who gently wiped away his make up.

The second he was given the okay to leave, he did. He begged his driver to drop him off at his hotel the second he got in the car. He nearly broke down crying as he thanked the man for getting there so quickly. 

And after fumbling with his key card for a couple of seconds, a small cry left his lips once he got in the room and threw himself on the satin sheets of his bed, weakly gripping onto the pillow below him.

-

**tenlee_1001**

****

Liked by **wwiinn_7** , **kun11xd** , and **987,267 others**

 **tenlee_1001** can’t wait to come back home to you <3

View all 9,799 comments

**kun11xd** come home sooner baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sad chapter ): but i hope you have been enjoying this so far ! new characters being added so far like johnny and mentions of jaehyun ! more to come soon !
> 
> incase the image doesn’t show (i keep having issues with it, could be since i’m working on my phone) here’s the link to the photo that was used ! (the first photo out of the 9)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B9lKmr1l4NK/?igshid=mvpm1f72r5au


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Door Closes, Another One Opens

The tension between both Ten and Kun had exponentially risen the second the Thai male came back to Korea.

Kun was already used to Ten giving him the cold shoulder in private, but when they went on their outings, Ten continued being icy with him. This went on for continuous weeks, and Kun began to worry that they would no longer look believable in the public eye since Ten didn’t even allow him to hold his hand anymore. 

He really tried his hardest to find some common ground or some type of starting point, but Ten really wasn’t having it with him. No matter how hard Kun tried to sort things out, even without knowing what these things were, Ten still didn’t reply and only resorted to continue posting about the brunette on social media since it didn’t involve physical touch.

Kun groaned softly as he was leaning against the counter in his kitchen. Ten was currently in his room laying on his bed while entertaining himself with his phone. Not a single word had left his lips the entire time they had been around each other. To be quite honest, Kun didn’t want Ten at his place right now. He could tolerate him to an extent, and right now Ten was really crossing that line. 

He didn’t know what had happened for Ten to somehow hate him more than he already did. He could’ve sworn they were having some sort of progress before he left to the States, and now it felt like he digressed extremely which wasn’t good at all. 

And although Ten was very stubborn, so was Kun. Now Kun wasn’t one who expected everything to go his way. He was completely understanding when it came to things taking a different route than they intended, but he did have his limits and he also got frustrated from time to time. He just had a better way of controlling it than Ten, at least that’s what he assumed. Ten seemed like a stick of dynamite. His wick was long enough to by you some time but before you knew it, he was blowing up in your face. 

And that annoyed Kun to no end. 

When this whole fake dating thing first started, Kun told himself he would not force Ten into anything that would make him feel uncomfortable or pressured. The last thing he wanted was to make Ten feel completely out of place, but now that he was experiencing Ten being a complete nuisance, he didn’t care.

And that’s how he found himself going back to his room and sitting right next to the boy making him glance at him before scooting away. Kun groaned at that, setting one hand on Ten’s hip before pulling him back making the smaller boy’s breath hitch. 

Kun knew he lit the wick at that point and stopped Ten from blowing up in his face as he cut him off. “What’s up with you? I know you already hate me, but why is it more extreme this time. What did I do?”

”I told you not to touch me.” Ten spat out, completely dodging the question as he moved away from Kun. “Don’t ever touch me again.”

”Okay I apologize for that one. I should’ve respected your personal space.” Kun bit at his bottom lip as the guilt suddenly came in. “But why do you hate me more right now? What have I done? I’d like to apologize if I did anything to make you hurt or be mad.”

Ten didn’t reply to that, instead he went back to his phone and continued to pretend like Kun didn’t exist. Before even thinking, Kun grabbed the device from his hands and threw it on his pillow forcing Ten to look at him. “Can you stop acting like this around me?”

”Maybe I’ll stop when this stupid stunt it over. I can’t stand it.” Ten muttered as his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m tired of being around you. I’m tired of being known as yours and _just_ yours _._ ”

”What?” Kun furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Oh like you don’t know.” The smaller boy rolled his eyes. “When was the last time you saw my name next to yours?”

Kun really had no idea what Ten was getting at as he tried to think of what he was saying. He saw Ten’s name mentioned a lot around him. Almost any article pertaining to him, Ten was somehow thrown in there disregarding if he was relevant in the topic or not. And that’s exactly why they were put together. As of now, Kun was gaining a lot of attention after being not so known to the media unless a new song had dropped. His “relationship” allowed even more attention from people who didn’t even know he existed to click on his name, falling into a little research study till it lead to a spotify link increasing his listeners on the platform. 

He hates to admit it, but it did work a lot in his favor. His music was gaining a large amount of attention, and not to mention he had more people awaiting his upcoming album that was set to drop in a couple of days. 

And it was all thanks to some fake relationship where Ten was tied to Kun’s name by default.

And that’s when it hit him.

Although he was increasing in popularity, Ten wasn’t. He was getting shadowed by it. Now that he thought about it, nothing Ten did mattered unless it was somehow linked to Kun and the realization alone made his stomach hurt. 

He couldn’t imagine how terrible that felt. Kun would be on the verge of tears if all his hard work was pushed aside all to focus for a relationship that wasn’t wanted to begin with. 

“Ten..” Kun breathed out softly, a small frown clinging onto his lips as he looked at the smaller boy who didn’t bother to acknowledge him. He tried to speak again, but Ten just turned away, reaching over to the pillow where his phone laid and preoccupied himself with it again like he wasn’t just leaving Kun on a hanging conversation. 

The brunette sighed softly, checking the time on his watch and realizing that the boy would probably leave in around twenty minutes. It was their routine, they would hang around each other’s houses for a decent amount of time in order to lure any wondering photographers to catch them being domestic, as well as taking pictures of their own just to justify their relationship. 

Kun got out of bed, pulling his phone out of his pocket before unlocking it and going towards the Instagram app. Without a single hesitation, he swiped to the right where the camera opened up and clicked on “Live”. 

He quickly put on a smile as he noticed the viewer count go up almost instantly, the number being twice the amount of what he was used to before. “Hey guys.”

That caught Ten’s attention as he looked over at Kun who held his phone up and continued to speak. At first he was a little lost on what he was doing until he checked his phone and saw he had missed the notification of Kun going live making him furrow his eyebrows.

”Just wanted to come on here and talk.” Kun hummed, skimming through the comments and responding to a few. “Oh, where’s Ten?” Kun chuckled softly, it forcibly sounding fond as he ran his fingers through his hair. “He’s actually with me right now.”

Ten forced a smile as Kun changed the camera angle so it was now showing Ten laying on his bed, waving cutely. He quickly switched it back and smiled. “Beautiful isn’t he? Have you all seen him for his Vogue shoot from a couple of weeks ago? He had just come back from New York to shoot. He’s stunning.”

Ten perked up at that, looking at the brunette who continued to boast about his covers when he really didn’t have to. 

‘ _Probably just saying it to say he has a model boyfriend’_ Ten thought to himself making him scowl and roll his eyes. But then Kun continued talking and slowly that scowl left as his expression softened.

”Have any of you seen the Be You campaign? Did you guys actually know that’s all Ten? He runs it all, and for those of you who don’t know about it, it’s a campaign towards helping and protecting any in the LGBTQ+ community. He’s joined together a bunch of organizations and charities that help with different groups within the community. You all should really check it out, I’ll tweet links about it after this, I promise.” Kun didn’t even stop there, he kept talking and talking and each word made Ten’s eyes water slightly.

Kun took a seat on the corner of the bed after standing for too long, praises for Ten still leaving his lips as he smiled. Kun really did do his research on the boy, he looked at all his work and even admired it. He really didn’t know how Ten did it all, how he had that much drive and still felt like he could do more and _did_ more. 

He felt like that deserved to be praised for, and if he was the only one to do it, then so be it. 

Kun felt the bed shift slightly, not paying much attention to it until he felt arm’s loosely drape around his neck from behind followed by a soft kiss to the cheek. 

The touch was completely unexpected, _especially_ the kiss. He turned his head to look at Ten who was resting his chin on his shoulder while looking through the comments gathering up on his live. Kun couldn’t believe how close they were, or the fact that Ten just went up to him like this and isn’t begging to get away. This definitely wasn’t the same man that was completely ignoring his existence a couple of minutes ago. 

“Okay, enough talk about me.” Ten started up while letting out a small laugh. “How about we talk about Kun’s album, yeah? It comes out in just four days! I’ve heard a few songs and let me tell you, none of you guys are ready for it. He’s so talented.” 

Kun could _feel_ how red he was at not just the praise, but the touch. Ten was still draped over him, the side of his head pressed against his own in order to squeeze into the frame. Kun quickly snapped out of it as he looked through the comments, most catching his off guard expression and teasing him about it. That made him chuckled softly and shake his head before picking up on the discussion Ten had started.

The live went on for a couple more minutes before Kun signed off with a wave while Ten just smiled cutely while clinging onto him. The second the live ended, Ten immediately let go of him and retreated back to his space on the bed. 

Kun gaped at that, setting his phone next to him as he looked at the Thai boy who was back on his phone. “What was all that?”

Ten looked up from his phone and shrugged his shoulders. “Did you forget we’re a fake couple? We have to act a little couple-y, especially on something like a live.”

Kun nodded his head slowly. That was understandable, it would look very awkward if Ten were to just stay away completely and isolate himself after he was being shown on the live. If this were a real relationship, Ten really wouldn’t have no obligation to join a live with him unless he really wanted to, but in this case, it was crucial to continue selling their relationship to the public. 

“Yeah, that makes sense.” 

Ten nodded once before looking back to his phone, silence completely consuming Kun’s bedroom but it wasn’t uncomfortable and tense like always. It felt a little more calming which made Kun smile slightly at the tiny progress that was being made. 

And it wasn’t until Ten spoke up after a couple of minutes before grabbing his things to leave that made Kun smile showing his dimples.”

”Thank you, Kun. Just.. thank you.”

-

 **Qian Kun  
**@qiank 

Promised I would share these! Here is more info on the AMAZING campaign by none other than Ten Lee <3 Check it out, also check out his latest a shoots!   
https://beyou.org  
https://voguekorea.com/tenlee

 **46.2k** Retweets **4,895** Quotes **201k** Likes

-

**kun11xd**

****  
Liked by **tenlee_1001** and **986,972** others  
**kun11xd** absolutely gorgeous **@tenlee_1001**

View all 7,027 comments  
**tenlee_1001** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> progress ! 
> 
> incase the image doesn’t load ! :  
> https://kpoplat.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/12/unnamed-5-1.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re Getting Somewhere

It was now just two days before Kun dropped his newest album and to say the least, he was panicking while pacing around the studio. 

Ten looked at him with a bored yet slightly concerned look on his face as his eyes followed the man walking up and down the room. “You’re literally making me dizzy.”

Kun stopped in his tracks, snapping out of it as he looked at the black haired boy who was currently wearing his hoodie since it was surprisingly cold and the somewhat sheer shirt he was wearing just wasn’t providing any warmth whatsoever. 

“Sorry, I’m just a bit anxious.” Kun bit at his bottom lip. 

“Why?” Ten furrowed his eyebrows. Kun was about to answer like if it was the most obvious thing, but Ten cut him off. “Listen, I heard your album when you were going through it with your producer. It’s really good, don’t panic so much about it, yeah? I literally can’t stand you, but I’ll probably add half your album to my playlist.”

Kun could hear the teasing in his tone making the corners of his lips perk up, something inside him easing slightly. Ten seemed to mirror his actions as he smiled slightly. 

Ever since their whole touching on the livestream, the two managed to get a decent relationship with one another. It wasn’t as tense as he remembered it being, they could actually hold a conversation now. It felt amazing, to be honest, he felt like he finally had a chance at at least a friendship. 

Kun was about to speak before he heard an infamous “knock knock” as the door opened. The smile that made its way onto Kun’s lip was bright when seeing bleach blonde walk into the studio, instantly pulling him into a hug. 

“Kun! How are you?”

”Great.” Kun breathed out, pulling away from the hug while smiling. “How about you—“

”Taeyong?”

The blonde quickly whipped his head around, his eyes lighting up as he opened his arms for a hug. “Tennie!”

_Tennie_

Kun watched as Ten quickly stood up from his seat and almost immediately launched himself into Taeyong’s arms. Taeyong picked him up slightly, hugging him tightly before setting him down as he giggled softly. 

There was an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he watched the two start up a conversation. Ten seemed like a completely different person at the moment. He was extremely warm and inviting, his smile bright while his eyes were soft just like the rest of his facial expression.

Kun awkwardly cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on Ten who looked up at him. Taeyong joined in as well, a smile still on his lips. “Um, you two know each other?”

”Definitely!” Taeyong cheered. “Tennie here actually choreographed majority of the dance in my music video back in March.”

”Choreographed? You dance?” The brunette furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Ten. Part of him didn’t like the fact that he didn’t know that. 

“Yeah.” Ten breathed out, fiddling with the sleeves of (Kun’s) his hoodie. “I dance a bit.”

”A bit?” Taeyong scoffed. “You should see him, Kun. He’s incredible! I’ve never met anyone who can move the way he does, it’s actually insane.”

Kun wasn’t even looking at Taeyong as he kept his eyes on Ten. He watched the way a small blush coated his cheeks at the compliments and he couldn’t help but suddenly want the blonde to stop speaking. Not because he found Taeyong annoying or anything, but because he just didn’t like the way Ten was blushing at every word he said. 

“I’d expect you to know about your boyfriend dancing.” Taeyong teased making Kun grit his teeth slightly for no reason. Okay, maybe there was a reason but he really wasn’t in the mood to admit it.

”I was actually going to surprise him.” Ten pipped up. It was clearly a lie, but the blonde didn’t have to know that as Ten made his way over to Kun, wrapping his arms around his torso. He knew better than to tell Taeyong this was fake, knowing Taeyong, he’d tell everyone in close range without even being aware of it himself. 

“Surprise me?”

”Yeah.” Ten laughed softly, resting his chin on Kun’s chest as he looked up at the brunette. “Can’t tell you more or else it will ruin the surprise.”

Kun playfully rolled his eyes, his arm draping over Ten’s shoulders before he looked back at Taeyong. “So what are you doing here, Yong?”

Taeyong shrugged off his jacket and smiled at the mention of his arrival. “I actually wanted to speak to Johnny about some of the tracks I have in mind for my album, plus, I wanted to check up on you! I know you, Kun. I knew you’d be here pacing around because of your album dropping soon.”

“You know him well.” Ten hummed, pulling away from their embrace slightly causing Kun’s arm to drop emptily by his side. “I tried keeping him home, practically sitting on him, but he insisted on coming here.”

That was also a lie. Ten didn’t touch him at all. In fact, they weren’t even together earlier, they both met up here by the back entrance. But the lie left Ten’s lips so easily that even Kun found himself believing it, Taeyong’s laugh showing that he bought it also. 

“Well aren’t you a supportive boyfriend, Tennie?” Taeyong teased, gently squeezing Ten’s shoulder. 

Kun suddenly felt the urge to grab at Ten’s waist, pulling him close to his chest as he craned his head down slightly to kiss at the crown of his head. “Yeah, he really is.”

Ten tensed slightly at the newfound touch, along with possessiveness, a rose colored blush coating his cheeks. He slowly eased into it, resting his head on Kun’s chest while the blonde and his ‘boyfriend’ carried on a conversation about their music and what was to come in a couple of days. It wasn’t till an even taller man walked in who greeted them all with a smile. 

His eyes then landed on him making him feel a little smaller under his gaze as he sunk into Kun’s chest a little more. He wasn’t yet introduced to this man, but based on the way Kun easily greeted him, he could tell they were close. 

“I’m guessing I’m not the first to meet you as the boyfriend, right?” Taeyong’s pout was directed to Ten making him tense once again. Kun equally tensed as he looked towards Johnny who stepped up and smiled. 

“Of course not, I’m the favorite. I got to meet the boyfriend first.” 

“Hey!” The blonde whined as he faked a glare at the other man that Ten still didn’t know. “Kun! Who’s your favorite, me or Johnny?”

 _Johnny._ Ten thought to himself as he looked up at Kun, not sparing much of a glance to any of the other men around him. He kept looking up at Kun as he tried settling the little argument that Johnny had started, it ending in some laughs and smiles.

”Well, I should get going.” Taeyong smiled after he had spent some time talking to Johnny on his own. “It was nice seeing you guys, you too Tennie! We should meet up sometime to talk again, yeah?”

”Definetly.” Ten smiled, choosing to ignore the way Kun’s grip tightened around his waist ever so slightly. 

It didn’t take long until Taeyong was waving and out the door. It also wasn’t long until Johnny spoke up. 

“And scene! You all can drop the act now.”

Ten panicked slightly until Kun gently squeezed his hip, silent reassurance. “He knows.”

”Oh.” Ten breathed out. He then looked at Johnny before smiling slightly as he removed himself from Kun’s arms, keeping his distance from him again. 

“Yeah, I know better than anyone that Yong can’t keep any secrets for the life of him, so good job on playing it up for him.” Johnny chuckled softly. Kun smiled and laughed along while Ten simply nodded his head slightly as he slowly felt uncomfortable. 

Ten could feel like way Johnny was staring at him, almost like he was evaluating him silently in his head. It made him shift his weight from one foot to another before he decided to look around the studio since he didn’t pay much attention to it when he first walked in. He took notice of the pictures on the walls, most were mainly of popular artists that had worked in the building, some of the photographs were even signed. He then looked at a picture of Kun and Johnny with one another person that he didn’t know. The three were huddled together, the biggest smile plastered on Kun’s lips making his dimples show tremendously while he held up a sparkly gold plaque. 

Ten found himself smiling at that, fiddling with the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing as he heard both Kun and Johnny speak in hushed tones with one another. While continuing to look around the small studio, he stopped when his ears perked up at a certain comment made by Johnny.

” _He doesn’t look like he hates you like you said he does.”_

The Thai man couldn’t help but frown slightly at that. He tucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he softly chewed on it as he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He really didn’t mean to make Kun think he hated him. 

But he could see where he was coming from. Based on his actions, he could tell how Kun made the assumption that he hated him. But then again, hate was a rather strong word that Ten didn’t necessarily like. If he really would’ve hated Kun, he wouldn’t even be near him not matter what. No attempts at selling their relationship, and he would definitely not speak to him. 

But he actually liked Kun to an extent. 

The more he hung out with him, the more he realized how nice he really was. He was very patient with him, was always looking after him when it wasn’t necessary and tried his best to make him comfortable. If anything, Ten was actually glad that it was Kun he was paired up with rather than some other dude that didn’t abide to his rules and boundaries. 

Though, he would’ve much rather preferred meeting Kun on his own terms. It was the fake relationship that bothered him. He didn’t like the idea of being used as some accessory on some artist for exposure. Although he was promised some aid in this as well, he also didn’t want to get discovered through something as low as a fake relationship. 

With a sigh, Ten slowly made his way back to where Kun and Johnny were. Almost instantly the conversation died between them, Kun helplessly trying to start a different one in hopes of making it seem like they weren’t talking about him while he explored the room, but Ten already knew yet didn’t say a word as he smiled slightly.

It was genuine this time. 

“Can I hear you album again? Like, start to finish?”

Johnny looked over at Kun who was having a hard time comprehending what Ten was asking. No. Not what, _why_ he was asking was more like it. His eyebrows were furrowed as he kept trying to find some sort of joking expression or humor in Ten’s eyes, but everything was soft and genuine, curiosity lingering in that little sparkle in his eyes. “You.. want to hear my songs? Again..?”

”Yeah!” Ten smiled. “Can I?”

”Yes.” Kun blurted out almost immediately, startling both the Thai boy and Johnny who stared at him as if he wasn’t even human. Kun chose to ignore that, deciding to deal with his questions later as he grabbed some headphones that were by Johnny’s computer and handing them over to the smaller boy.

Ten gladly took them, watching as Kun unlocked the computer and did a few clicks every now and then before motioning him to put on the headphones. Ten did as directed and smiled as the beginning of one of the songs played through his ears.

Kun anxiously watched as Ten slowly began to bob his head to the music, and all his worries washed right through him as his ‘boyfriend’ smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

-

  
**tenlee_1001**

  
Liked by **kun11xd** and **987,678** others

 **tenlee_1001** had a mini polaroid photoshoot in kun’s hoodie while hearing his album, ah ! two more days !! 

View all 11,378 comments  
**kun11xd** i’m so excited! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong is finally here! A new person to add to Ten’s friend list. Tiny advances being made and maybe realizations soon! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> image link: https://www.instagram.com/p/CJ20lDzluRd/?igshid=1ne3y8m8ls2py


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses shouldn’t feel this good, not with you.

Kun was absolutely losing his mind. His breathing was slightly unstable while his fingers ran cold as they drummed along the desk. He had just finished a call with Atlas about the final moments until his album dropped (which was now in two hours), and ever since he slowly started panicking. 

There was so much on his mind. Would people listen to his work? Would they appreciate it? Would people tune into the music video that was also dropping the same time as the album? What negative criticism would come with his music? Endless questions swarmed his mind as he chewed on his bottom lip. 

With a heavy groan, he willed himself to stand up and stretch his tired legs. He could feel the bones cracking on his back as he stretched after being cramped up in his computer chair for an hour in his pajamas. Usually by now he would be well dressed and at an album release party, but that wasn’t the case at the moment. From his understanding, there was no word of any type of celebration for his album coming out, he was pretty much meant to spend his time alone and most likely blasting his own music at the same time the rest of the world did. 

It was a little sad, now that he thought about it. But he didn’t mind it, he spent most of his time preparing for this album alone, he wouldn’t mind celebrating it alone.

But that was out the window the second there was a little knock at his door. With furrowed eyebrows, Kun sluggishly made his way over to the door, unlocking it quickly before swinging it open. 

“Oh no, you’re not following me like this.” Kun’s lips parted at the sight of Ten who was wearing black skinny jeans, a borderline sheer white v-neck shirt, along with a black jacket with hundreds of strings on the sleeves and back. Being too lost in taking in his outfit, he almost didn’t notice the way Ten practically tugged him inside by the hand until they were now in his room again. 

Ten was already opening his closet, rummaging through it while Kun was still trying to process why the boy was in his house at the moment. “What are you doing here?”

”No questions.” The Thai man hummed as he skimmed through the clothing in his closet, pulling out some clothes and holding it up before glancing at Kun every now and then. Soon Ten grabbed a nice dress shirt and some slacks before shoving them in Kun’s arms. “Get dressed.”

”For what?”

”Don’t you listen? I said no questions. Now go get dressed before I strip you myself.” 

Kun felt his face heat up at the comment, shaking his head wildly before making his way to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He quickly changed, looking at his reflection and nodding slightly to himself at the outfit Ten had pulled out for him. 

As he got out, he could feel Ten’s eyes on him. His eyes trailed from his face down to his feet before back up at him making him awkwardly clear his throat as he slipped on some shoes that matched what he was currently wearing. 

Ten snapped out of it, a tiny blush on his cheeks as he turned away to hide it. “Are you ready now?”

Kun ran his fingers through his hair, spraying a bit of cologne before grabbing a jacket that matched with his outfit as he nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

”Okay, then let’s go.” Ten nodded mostly to himself as he grabbed Kun’s hand again and continued dragging him out of his room and towards the door again.

”Where are we even going?” Ten opened his mouth before Kun cut him off. “And don’t tell me ‘No questions’, you can’t just kidnap me from my house.”

”I didn’t kidnap you.” The smaller boy scoffed, allowing Kun to lock his door before grabbing his hand again. “And if I did, then you definitely have Stockholm syndrome right now, because you’re not putting up much a fight.”

”Stockholm syndrome involves me actually liking you.” Kun deadpanned, snorting softly at the way Ten scoffed and jutted his lips out into a pout. 

“How dare you say that, is our relationship a joke to you?” Ten continued pouting although his words were extremely playful making Kun smile. 

“Yeah.” Ten was about to whine but was stopped by the older boy who squeezed his hand. “Are we walking to wherever you’re taking me? Or are we driving?”

”We’re taking your car and you’re driving.” The black haired boy hummed as he pulled Kun over to his car. On the way, the elder complained on why he was the one driving when it wasn’t even his idea to go out. 

“Just shush and listen to the directions.” Ten smiled brightly as he took a seat on the passenger side, his phone in hand with the maps app opened up with an address Kun wasn’t really familiar with.

”Are you planning on killing me? I know you hate me, but I didn’t think it would be this much.”

”I don’t hate you.” Ten’s voice was a little more stern, it being the complete opposite of the playful tone he had been carrying out throughout their time together. It was very affirmative, almost like he was trying to debunk the assumptions Kun had in his head. 

There were not words after that, the remainder of the drive was silent other than Ten saying directions and randomly pointing at things from out the window. Soon enough, Kun parked his car in the parking lot by a building that seemed completely foreign to him. 

There was no signs around the building to give away what exactly the location was. He tried looking at the streets to see if that could help, but he also didn’t see any names that could refresh his mind making him quirk up at eyebrow at Ten who grabbed his hand once again after they were both out of the car. 

“Are you sure you didn’t just kidnap me?” 

Ten playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Why would I do that? What would I even use you for? You’d just give me a headache.”

”That’s actually rude.” Kun whined softly, walking along side the smaller boy as he led him into the building. He looked around, trying his hardest to understand where exactly he was until he looked inside one of the doors that was wide open.

_A dance studio._

That didn’t help much with his confusion as he looked at Ten who continued walking. “Are you going to dance for me?”

”I’m not a stripper.”

”T-That’s not what I meant!” Kun sputtered out, his cheeks red as Ten breathed out a laugh while shaking his head. He still didn’t answer his question until they made their way to a room that had the door closed and window blocked out by some black paper. 

Kun was about to speak until Ten leaned up and pressed his index finger to his lips before opening the door. 

Kun was exactly there to be an empty room similar to the one down the hall, but his eyes widened when seeing it was packed. Packed with people he _knew._

”There he is! The man of the hour!” Johnny smiled brightly as he approached the couple at the door. His hand immediately clasping over his shoulder and giving it a friendly squeeze. Kun was still processing what was happening before he broke out into a large grin as Ten gently let go of his hand so he could move about the room. 

“Kun!” Taeyong smiled, his eyes practically sparkling in the lighting as he eagerly ran up to him. “Are you excited? Just less than an hour!”

”Really?” Kun breathed out, calming down slightly when Johnny wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner. “What are you guys even doing here? Why is everyone here?” Kun motioned to the familiar faces all around them that were currently chatting amongst each other while music was playing. 

“Tennie is such a good secret hider.” Taeyong chuckled softly. “He planned this whole thing, called me up telling me to get everyone together and offered up his practice studio for your album release.”

”He did that?” Kun rose an eyebrow. “Willingly?”

”Why wouldn’t he?” Taeyong scoffed playfully, that smile still not leaving his lips. “He’s your boyfriend, he definitely would do this for you willingly.”

Kun turned back to find Ten talking someone he actually didn’t know. He was a bit taller than Ten, matching black hair and appeared to be Chinese. Ten seemed to be genuinely enjoying his presence, laughing and smiling while occasionally laying a hand on the other man’s arm making his stomach tighten. 

He soon snapped out of it while Johnny nudged him, giving him a look that caused a blush to coat his cheeks. It was then when he decided to greet everyone else in the room. Most were people he had met through music, his close friends Lucas and YangYang who were in the rap industry that he would bump into in the studio every now and then. Jaehyun who was another producer that would bounce off ideas with Johnny in order to make a new hit. They were just a few to name in the crowded room, each of them greeting him with praise and excitement at his album release that was coming in around thirty minutes making his hands sweat. 

He soon found his way back to Ten, wrapping his arms around him from behind as he looked at the man who he was talking to. Ten surprisingly didn’t flinch at the touch, lifting his head up to make eye contact with Kun. “Hey, done talking to everyone?”

”Yeah.” He smiled slightly, looking back at the other man who was staring at them both with an amused expression on his face. “Is this a friend of yours?”

”Wow, fake boyfriend _and_ fake best friend.” Kun tensed at that, but relaxed when Ten laughed before shaking his head. 

“Keep your voice down, idiot.” Ten hummed as he rested a hand on Kun’s own, squeezing it gently before turning around his arms. “Don’t worry, he knows. He’s Sicheng, he’s my best friend that forced me to bring him here.”

Ten winced and whined when Sicheng flicked his ear. Kun couldn’t help but laugh at that, smiling at Sicheng who smiled back as well and waved. 

“It’s nice to finally meet the poor soul that has to deal with Ten here.” Sicheng quickly dodged Ten’s elbow that was aiming at his stomach. “You can call me WinWin if you’d like.”

”Nice to meet you too, WinWin.” Kun smiled, raising an eyebrow when Ten gently gripped his chin and tilted it down so he was facing him again. 

“That’s not fair, why are you two getting along?”

”We would get along too if you didn’t hate every second of being around me.”

Ten parted his lips to speak but shook his head instead, moving out of Kun’s arms before grabbing his phone from his jacket pocket and showed it to Kun. “Look! 5 minutes!”

Kun swallowed thickly as he noticed the time, the projector that was at the back of the room suddenly caught his eye as it turned on and suddenly YouTube was being projected onto the wall. 

‘ _QIAN_ _KUN - By Your Side (Official Video) [Premier]’_

Ten softly tapped his arm and smiled. “Thought it would be fun to watch the music video together. Atlas also has a playlist of your whole album ready to go, so that will play after the music video.”

Ten noticed the way Kun didn’t respond, lost in his own little world as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. It wasn’t until Ten grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, gently squeezing it. “Hey, stop worrying so much, yeah? Everything is going to go great. You have an amazing album coming out that I know you worked hard on. You have all your friends here to celebrate with you. Enjoy it, don’t spend this time panicking.”

”When did you become a good boyfriend?”

The short boy scoffed, pushing at Kun’s chest with his other than making the older boy stumble slightly but not enough to knock him down. “I’ve always been an amazing boyfriend, your fans love me.”

”Date them instead, you mistreat me.” 

“You’re getting on my last nerve.” Ten whined. “I promised myself I would be nice to you today, so enjoy it while it lasts.”

”So when the clock strikes 12 you’re going to push me onto oncoming traffic?” Kun playfully rose an eyebrow, the panic that was once consuming him head to toe was slowly leaving as he continued with playful banter with the boy he could’ve sworn hated every fiber of his living being. 

But maybe he was wrong about that. 

“I would never do that.” There was a certain sincerity in Ten’s voice that made Kun’s expression soften as he offered a small smile to the shorter boy, that was until that glint was back in his eyes and that teasing smile was back on display. “You’re literally my ride home.”

”You’re terrible.” Kun shook his head playfully before the sound of a countdown going off caught his attention. The nerves suddenly came back when seeing the numbers ‘1:23’ on the screen, slowly ticking down. 

He felt Ten wrap his arms around his own arm, rubbing it gently in attempts to soothe him, and somehow it was actually working. He slowly started feeling a little less tense once the clock hit 0 and the music video began.

The song started off, that same song that had been written in his journal since the beginning of last year. It was a mere thought at that time, just words on a paper until he presented it to Johnny. It wasn’t meant to be a song on the album, it was more for him until he realized just how much he loved it. The second he recorded it, it instantly became his favorite and Johnny definitely approved of it. 

He easily recalled showing Jaehyun who happily bobbed his head to the beat upon the first listen. Anyone he showed it to showed signs of approval, even Atlas which was a massive weight off of his shoulders. 

When it was officially listed as the first song off of his album, the rest of the songs were structured around it. That first track played a vital role in guiding the listener into a whole new story that was up to interpretation based on personal experiences. It genuinely felt like he was guiding whoever was listening from start to finish, and he found that monumental.

That was also what brought the music video to life. The video alone was very much a tiny puzzle with hidden meanings that again were left to whatever the viewer saw of it. But to him, he had his own way of understanding his song and video, it leaving a proud smile on his lips as he continued to watch it back.

Another thing about the song that made him feel proud was the fact that it was mostly in English minus a few Korean words along the chorus. It was the first time he added english to any of his work and that slightly scared him since he wasn’t the most fluent in the language, but he really made an attempt to further learn it with some help from Johnny who translated some of the previously Korean written lyrics to English. 

And that’s how he got the final product, it ending in front of his eyes followed by a round of applause that made him flush and smile bashfully at the praise. 

The rest of the little ‘album release party’ consisted of praises after each and every song, some people even dancing to his music or people in the crowd (those on the track) boasting about their feature making a few people laugh and smile. 

Kun was talking to Lucas until Ten tugged at his sleeve making him furrowed his eyebrows and turn his attention to the smaller boy. Ten had wide eyes and a bright smile as he held his phone up. 

Kun looked at Ten before shifting his gaze at his phone. When first reading what was on the screen, he didn’t believe it. He was convinced Ten had managed to photoshop an image as some sick way of turning around his good deeds and continue hating him. He was convinced that if he clicked on the profile of the tweet, that it would not take him to the account but his eyes widened when it did. 

That tweet was real.

”Holy fucking shit.” The elder breathed out, getting the attention of Lucas who looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly before turning over to the crowd. 

“Hey everyone! Kun’s song entered the top 10 of the US charts!” 

Hearing that from Lucas didn’t even sound real. He was convinced he was dreaming, his heart pounding against his chest so loudly that he could hear it in his ears. The adrenaline came crashing through him as he smiled so wide that he was sure his face would hurt later on. 

That same adrenaline took complete hold of him as he cupped Ten’s cheeks with both hands and surged forward, pressing his lips to the younger boy’s own. 

Ten completely froze, almost dropping his phone as he tried to register what was happening. The voice in the back of his head was yelling at him to shove Kun off him, but part of him didn’t want to as he gripped the collar of Kun’s shirt and kissed back, his eyes fluttering shut. 

He was then brought back to reality when hearing a couple of wolf whistles along with claps making him pull away and laugh awkwardly, his eyes avoiding Kun’s. 

Meanwhile Kun couldn’t take his eyes off of Ten. His lips were tingling and he was so close pulling the smaller boy back just to feel his lips against his again. His eyes then caught Johnny’s who stared at him with wide eyes, clearly not expecting that to happen making Kun panic more internally because he had every right to not expect that.

That wasn’t supposed to happen. They never discussed kissing. They were barely at terms with holding hands, and he just went for a kiss that had no consent to it whatsoever. 

His achievement was completely thrown out the window as he looked at Ten who had a dark blush on his cheeks, his eyes trained on Sichengs who looked equally as shocked as Johnny making him swallow thickly. 

“Kun! That’s incredible!” Taeyong suddenly brought him back, it being a big enough distraction to have Ten free himself from his grip to go back to Sicheng who was clearly waiting for him. “I’m so proud of you! I told you it would do amazing! Breaking records all over different countries!”

Kun let out a shaky laugh, half of him still overwhelmed by the news while the other was going through a complete break down at the fact that he kissed Ten a few seconds ago, but one thought stuck out the most. 

Kissing Ten felt way better than it probably should have.   
  


-

**tenlee_1001**

****  
Liked by **kun11xd** , and **983,256 others**   
**tenlee_1001** so so proud of you and all your accomplishments today ! ps you looked really good today. who styled u, baby ?

View all 5,688 comments  
**kun11xd** you, of course <3

-

**kun11xd**

  
Liked by **tenlee_1001** , **yangyang_x2** , and **938,267 others**

 **kun11xd** it’s finally here! By Your Side, my favorite album (and single!) ever! thank you so much for all the love on my music. here’s a little behind the scene photo from the music video! 

View all 8,647 comments  
**yangyang_x2** SICK album dude!!!  
**tenlee_1001** talented AND handsome, i won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah a kiss! and ten actually being a sweetheart. also enjoy my terrible attempt at describing his nectar stage outfit, but yeah, that’s what he’s wearing. 
> 
> enjoy ! 
> 
> first image link ! : https://i.postimg.cc/wBNK40J7/7-C4809-D1-2-D15-4892-A718-7934683-E0195.jpg
> 
> second image link ! : https://i.postimg.cc/G2kBkWjK/BAEC3-C2-E-B769-4-AFB-86-F7-F9-A375219-D9-B.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smooth Sailing, Right?

Kun hadn’t spoke to Ten ever since he dropped him back off at his apartment after the album release. 

He was so tempted to talk about the kiss on the ride there, but Ten stopped him from doing so when his song came up on the radio, turning the volume up as he hummed along. 

It had been a whole week later, and he still hadn’t talked to Ten. They hadn’t been out in a while, and Atlas had told him that they should at least have some form of meeting soon, especially with how good is album was currently doing. 

And that’s how he found himself outside of Ten’s apartment, slight hesitation as he brought his hand up to knock on the door. It took a while before the doorknob shook slightly, the door opening revealing a messy haired Ten who was dressed in a baggy white sweater and some sweat pants. 

He then looked at his arm and furrowed his eyebrows when seeing a cat curled up into his chest. “Since when did you get a cat?”

”No, I ask the question first. Why are you here?” 

Kun playfully rolled his eyes, fiddling with his keys in his hand. “We haven’t been seen together in over a week, my manager thought we should hang out sometime before any of our schedules get hectic.”

”Well I’m not looking forward to going out, so you’re stuck with me here.” Ten moved away slightly from the door to allow enough space for the older boy to walk through. Once he was inside, he locked the door behind him, setting the cat in his arms on the ground. 

The little feline ran up to where Kun was, nuzzling at the side of his pant leg making him smile slightly. “So, now back to my question. When did you get a cat?”

”Cats. Plural. I have two.” Ten hummed. “I’ve always had them, you just were here when they weren’t. Sometimes if I’m really busy, I drop them off at a friends house to look after them. I would hate to leave them alone all day.”

Kun nodded his head, kneeling down slightly as he gently pet the cat’s fur. The cat purred softly at that caress, nuzzling further into Kun’s hand as he continued to scratch behind its ears. 

“He must really like you, he’s not good around new people.” Ten’s voice was suddenly closer, Kun turning his head to realize that the boy was now sitting next to him on the floor. “His name is Leon.”

”Where’s the other one?” 

“Louis is usually always in my room. Sometimes he hides around my closet and plays with my clothes there.” Ten playfully rolled his eyes, his hand going up to pet Leon’s fur, pouting slightly when his hand was swatted at. Kun couldn’t help but snort at the cat’s reaction, especially after he continued to let him pet him. “I feel so betrayed right now. After everything I’ve done for you, this is how you repay me?”

The elder gently picked the cat up, smiling as it nuzzled close to his chest while pawing at his hoodie strings. “I’m stealing your cat, Ten.”

”No you’re not.”

”We’re in a relationship, I have shared custody.” Kun teased, laughing at the way Ten rolled his eyes and gently pushed him away. 

“Did you forget that it’s a fake relationship?”

”Did you forget that only you, me, and a select few know that? To the rest of the world I’m now a father.” 

“You annoy me.” Ten playfully shook his head as he got up and off the floor. Kun watched his every move, noticing how the smaller boy made his way over to the kitchen. Due to the set up, he could still see Ten by the counter, reaching up to grab a cup from the cabinet before getting some water. 

His fingers were softly combing through Leon’s fur as he watched Ten drink from his cup. It wasn’t until the Thai boy licked his lips when the kiss suddenly came to mind. His hands stopped touching Leon’s fur as he gently set the cat on the ground, rising up to his feet while dusting off the cat hair from his hoodie. 

Ten was already on his way back to where he was, taking a seat on his couch before looking up at Kun with a raised eyebrow. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Can we talk?”

”Is that not what we’re doing right now?” Ten smiled playfully. 

“I’m sorry.” Kun suddenly blurted out causing the smile on Ten’s lips to fade. He was about to question why the boy in front of him was apologizing, but Kun beat him to it as he continued to spew out words. “I didn’t mean to kiss you at the album release. I shouldn’t have just done that. It didn’t make sense. We hadn’t even talked about kissing or anything. I know you can barely tolerate holding my hand, and I didn’t even ask if I could kiss you. I’m really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable back there, I promise that will never happen aga—“ “You can kiss me.”

“ _What?”_ Kun’s eyes widened as he looked at Ten who seemed completely unfazed by what he had just said. 

“More than half the people in that room see us as a real couple, kissing me was completely fine and normal in their eyes. And I didn’t mind it either.” The last part was in more of a hushed tone before he continued speaking again. “We could kiss in public every now and then, just to you know, add onto our relationship.”

“So we can kiss more?” 

“Is that your way of asking to kiss me right now?” 

Kun immediately flushed, his face felt incredibly warm as he quickly shook his head, bringing his hands up in defense. “N-No! That’s not what I meant. I was just talking about in public!”

Ten playfully leaned forward now that Kun had taken a seat on the couch next to him after his rant. “If you want to kiss me you can just do it.”

No words left Kun’s lips as he just stared at Ten. He barely even registered the way the smaller boy’s hand was now resting on his knee. Throwing caution to the wind, Kun closed the distance between them and set a hand at Ten’s waist. 

For someone who practically initiated the kiss, Ten seemed completely shocked that Kun was actually kissing him. His cheeks were tinted pink as he brought his hand up to cup at the side of Kun’s neck. Ten could feel the way the older boy pulled him closer, if he were to move just a little bit more he would practically be sitting on Kun’s lap as they continued to brush their lips against one another. 

Kun gently tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, his thumb softly brushing against the exposed skin on Ten’s side as his sweater shifted slightly with his movements. The touch alone almost make the younger boy shiver before he pulled away to catch his breath. 

“Well that was decent practice.” Ten breathed out, that same blush not leaving his cheeks as his hand dropped from Kun’s neck to his own thigh while Kun kept his hand by his waist. 

“Decent? Really?” Ten could hear the smug smile on Kun’s lips making him roll his eyes. 

He dodged the question, deciding it would be easier to drop the conversation instead of saying something that could potentially embarrass him in the long run. Instead he stood up, stretching slightly before gently nudging Kun’s leg with his foot. “I still don’t want to go out, do you want to like, watch a movie or something in my room? To pass the time?”

”You’re suddenly being real nice to me.” Kun hummed, a tiny smile on his lips. “What happened?”

“I’m suggesting a movie so I don’t have to talk or look at you.” The shorter boy deadpanned, his hand going up to his hair in an attempt to fix it up. 

”And now you’re an asshole again.”

Ten laughed at that, extending his hand out for Kun to take. The brunette quickly grabbed his hand after he stood up, letting the smaller boy lead the way as if he didn’t already know where his bedroom was. 

Upon entering, Kun noticed a new cat laying on Ten’s pillow, gently pawing at the pillow case. Unlike Leon, this one was a little more reserved and didn’t make that much of an effort to go near him. “Is this Louis?”

“Yeah, that’s my other baby.” Ten hummed to himself as he grabbed onto the tv remote that was resting on his nightstand and turned on the television. He was quick to go on Netflix before throwing the remote over to Kun who was now laying on his bed. “Pick something and I’ll bring some snacks.”

Ten was already out the door before Kun could object. He was left with a remote in his hand and Louis who blinked at him before nuzzling into the pillow and closing his eyes. Kun had completely settled down on the bed, getting comfortable before looking through the recommendations along with some of the things Ten would watch to get an idea of something they could watch that they would both enjoy. 

He found himself being rather comfortable in Ten’s bedroom, his bed was extremely welcoming and it was so much better now that that suffocating tension no longer clung to the air anytime they were around one another. It was slowly starting to feel like a third home (first being his actual home with his parents and second being the house he actually lived in). He was also learning to enjoy Ten’s company, no longer feeling anxious around him as he showed no signs of hating him anymore. It was nice to talk to him like a regular person and not some mortal enemy.

Kun clicked on a movie that seemed decent before looking at the corner of the bed where Leon had decided to join them. A soft smile made its way onto his lips as he combed his fingers through his short fur once he was within arms reach. Not much longer Ten came into the room with a bowl of popcorn and some candies. “Do you just have a stash of junk food? Isn’t that like, terrible for you?”

”I have my cheat days.” Ten shrugged his shoulders, handing Kun the bowl before throwing the boxes of candy onto the bed, slipping both his hands into his pockets before pulling out two cans of soda, one being coke while the other Kun couldn’t make out. “I know you mentioned you liked coke once, so I got a pack for when you come around.”

”Well aren’t you the sweetest boyfriend ever.” Kun teased as he grabbed the can from the smaller boy, chuckling softly at the way Ten flipped him off before getting into bed next to him, the only thing between them was Louis and Leon. 

The entire time throughout the movie was actually enjoyable. The movie Kun had picked out was surprisingly interesting and they both found themselves being lost in the story line, occasionally commenting about it in hushed tones as they snacked on whatever Ten had brought for them. It wasn’t long until Louis moved from his position and opted for the corner of the bed allowing Ten to lay his head on Kun’s shoulder. 

The elder didn’t mind it at all, that being a tiny bit concerning. The more he thought about it, he actually enjoyed being around Ten, and it didn’t just stop at that. He liked doing things with him. He liked going to cafes with him, taking pictures with him, talking to him, hugging him, holding his hand.

_Kissing him._

Now that was a massive red flag that was waving eagerly in Kun’s head. It was right in his face, surely he couldn’t miss it, but he sure as hell avoided it as he found himself wrapping an arm over Ten’s shoulders as they continued watching the movie. 

‘ _Just a few more months and this will all be over.’_ Kun reminded himself. Just a couple more months and this would no longer be a thing and he would no longer have to worry about his actual feelings getting involved. Just a couple more months and there would be absolutely nothing to worry about. 

His cellphone chiming a couple of times pulled him out of his thoughts. A tiny scoff leaving him as Ten made a comment about silencing your phone during movies. That still didn’t stop him from grabbing his phone from his pocket and checking the message he got, his eyes immediately widening. 

_‘From: **Mom (＾▽＾)** (2)_

_Kun. Call me now please._

_Since when did u have a boyfriend? And why did I have to find out though the internet?’  
_

Kun felt his heart drop to his stomach at the message. Panic settling in again as he continued to re-read the message. 

A new worry.   
  


-

**tenlee_1001**

  
Liked by **kun11xd** , **wwiinn_7** , and **998,647 others  
** **tenlee_1001** kun always takes cute pictures of me <3

View all 3,856 comments  
 **kun11xd** i love taking pictures of you, you’re so pretty   
**wwiinn_7** find me a cute photographer boyfriend too >:( 

-

**kun11xd**

  
Liked by **tenlee_1001** , **lucas_xx444** , and **923,856 others**   
**kun11xd** i’m a FATHER (of two, louis jumped off the bed when i took this) 

View all 7,644 comments  
**lucas_xx444** CAT  
**tenlee_1001** why does he love u more than me </3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses are okay! And now a new challenge ! I noticed how I update a lot since I’m actually getting more into this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> first image link: https://i.postimg.cc/BZNGzFmG/04782256-CC93-46-BE-957-C-2-A8-A7-E4-E2875.jpg
> 
> second image link: https://i.postimg.cc/BvmLhbPZ/5-B845-B87-94-F8-4-CBB-9185-D7-F22-C5-E9-FFE.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations Aren’t Always Fun.

Ten furrowed his eyebrows when feeling Kun stand up, causing him to lean into the now empty space. He was about to question the sudden movement, but stopped when seeing the way his phone was pressed to his ear as he made his way out the room.

He quickly grabbed the remote, pausing the movie as he sat up and watched Kun leave. The panic in his wall was almost similar to him pacing around in the studio when his album was about to drop, but this was a little more amplified making him a little more worried. 

With slight hesitation, Ten crawled out of bed and slowly approached his door but stopped in his track when realizing he couldn’t understand what Kun was saying outside the door. The language was slightly familiar, but not completely. Thankfully he was able to pick up on a few words.

 _‘Mandarin’_ Ten thought to himself as he silently waited at the door. The words he managed to catch up on didn’t give him much of a lead to further understand what exactly was happening making him back away slightly until he was at the corner of his bed and taking a seat. 

Ten occupied himself with Louis, gently petting his fur while his eyes stayed trained on the door that was currently wide open with no signs of Kun. 

Around fifteen minutes seemed to pass by before Kun slowly made his way back to the room. He paused slightly at the door when seeing Ten was no longer at the spot he was before he left. Ten also rose from his seat on the corner of the bed and frowned slightly. “Did something happen? You seemed a little panicked about whoever called you.”

Kun let out a shaky breath and smiled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Nothing happened, actually, yeah. Something did happen.”

”Do you need to leave? Is anyone hurt or?” Ten made a few advancements towards the taller boy, his hand subconsciously lifting up and if he was a little closer to him, his hand would just land on top of his chest. 

“Oh, no.” Kun quickly shook his head, it bringing some type of ease to the smaller boy as his hand slowly fell down to his side. “I just, that was my Mom.”

”Oh.” Ten nodded his head, wrapping his arms around himself before he smiled. “I’m guessing that was a catch up call, right? I have those with my Mom and sister every now and then when I have the chance. I could stay on the phone with them for hours, and I _hate_ phone calls.”

”Speaking of catch up.” Kun chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Does your family know about me?”

”Oh definitely.” Ten hummed while fiddling with the material of his sweater. “I knew I had to tell them before my Mom would plan a wedding. My sister explained everything and know to mention you if some random person randomly brought you up, cause you know, fans can be invasive sometimes.”

”Wait. So they know it’s fake?” Kun furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn’t really expecting that type of answer. He was silently hoping that maybe Ten would be on the same boat as him, but apparently he was on his own sinking ship hoping for some sort of rescue. 

“Yeah.” Ten breathed out a laugh, his smile then faltering as he noticed the way Kun didn’t laugh along. “Yours don’t?”

”It never came to mind to tell them.” The brunette groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “I probably should’ve told them in advance. My Mom practically yelled at me about how she wasn’t aware of her future son in law.”

Ten was so glad that Kun was still shielding his face with his hands or else he would’ve easily noticed the dark blush that was now completely taking over his skin. “Son in law?”

”She didn’t let me explain to her that it was fake, so I went along with it.”

”Kun—“

”I’m sorry! I panicked, okay? After she was done ranting about how she wasn’t informed about this, her mood changed and she sounded so happy.” Kun finally removed his hands from his face as he helplessly looked at Ten. “She just wouldn’t stop talking about how she was glad I finally managed to find someone, and I just couldn’t shoot her down after that. I’m sorry if that makes this even more awkward—“ “You ramble a lot when you apologize.”

Kun immediately shut up after that, looking at Ten who had an amused yet fond smile on his lips. “I get it. If it was the other way around for me, I probably would’ve done the same thing. For me, I always try making my family happy especially since I’m never really there. So I get why you couldn’t just explain it to her.”

”Really?”

”Yeah.” Ten smiled slightly. “So what now? I join in video calls to her?” 

Kun scoffed slightly, before he thought it over for a few seconds. “Actually, you’d probably be in at least one call now. When exactly do we end again?”

”That sounds so harsh.” Ten jutted his lips out into a pout as he grabbed his phone and opened the calendar app on his phone. “Maddie told me second week of March. Something about how Valentine’s Day and my birthday could be big moments.”

”Okay.” Kun mumbled softly mainly to himself as he thought it over. “That’s decent. Gives me enough time before my Mom suddenly wants me to book a flight to China with you just to meet you.”

”Meeting my boyfriend’s parents, how cute.” Ten teased, laughing as Kun sent him a playful glare. “Anyways, now that that is cleared up. How about we finish that movie? It was actually good, and your shoulder makes a real nice pillow.”

Kun couldn’t help but smile at that, not a word leaving his lips as he made his way back to his original spot on the bed, Ten following him and resting his head back on his shoulder before resuming the movie. 

-

“Okay, so we all know?”

Sicheng quirked up an eyebrow as he looked at both Xiaojun and Doyoung. He kept his eyes trained on the two until Doyoung finally scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully.

”We’re the closest to Ten, of course we know that’s fake. He didn’t even have to tell me.” 

“Oh come on! They’re pretty convincing!” Xiaojun pouted slightly. “Have you not seen the way Kun looks at him? It’s adorable.”

”And have you seen the way _Ten_ looks at him? He can’t stand him.” Doyoung chuckled softly. “But I have to give it to them, the pictures from that album release party almost had me.”

”Speaking of that, I feel like something happened that day.” Sicheng mumbled softly, tapping his fingers gently against the table. “I know Ten. He’s my best friend, other half practically. We all know how he was so against being in a relationship, and literally a couple of weeks ago he still was, but now, he isn't.”

”Really?” Doyoung rose an eyebrow, taking a sip of his drink as he continued to look at that boy in front of him. 

“Yeah. That kiss is where things just changed. They both looked so shocked by it, like it had never happened before or like they weren’t expecting it.”

”First kiss and it was in public? Amateurs.” 

Xiaojun quickly nudged the boy and shook his head. “I think that’s cute! That means it was really in the moment. Maybe Kun just wanted to kiss him then. What had even happened before that?”

”Some guy that I think is friends with Kun had just said his song had landed some place on the US charts.”

”That makes it even cuter!” Xiaojun beamed, his hands gripping at Doyoung’s arm making the boy whine and pull away from him. “That was a genuine reaction then! And Ten kissed back, right? He wanted that, I bet!”

”Bet what?”

Xiaojun tensed slightly as he noticed Ten taking a seat next to him, drink in hand while his lips were pressed to the straw. 

“B-Bet on how long it for Win to actually date Yut—“ “Finish that sentence, and I’ll drown you in your own coffee.”

Xiaojun quickly held his hands up in defense, a sheepish smile on his lips before he looked back at Ten who simply laughed at the whole exchange. “Judging by the way Dejun here stuttered, I know he’s lying. So what were you guys actually talking about?”

Xiaojun frowned slightly at being caught. His eyes then shifted over to both Sicheng and Doyoung hoping that one of them would save him, but they never spoke. He gaped slightly at them before groaning and leaning back against his chair. His eyes soon met with Ten’s again who looked at him expectantly while sipping from his straw. 

“We were talking about your relationship.” Xiaojun kept his voice down as he glanced at the other bystanders chatting away while drinking their respected drinks in the cafe they were currently at in between shoots. “Doyoung said it was easy to tell you two weren’t really a thing, but I thought you guys were convincing.”

Ten nodded his head slightly, not sure where exactly to take the conversation. “Okay, so where’s the bet part come in?”

”Not it.” Both Doyoung and Sicheng spoke at the same time leaving Xiaojun gaping like a fish as he stared at them with wide eyes. 

“Really? You brought up the conversation and want _me_ to die? That’s so unfair!”

Doyoung snorted softly before sitting up correctly so he was no longer slouching. “Alright. Win over here brought up your kiss and how it looked like you two weren’t expecting it. And Dejun here, being the hopeless romantic that he is, said he bet you wanted that kiss just as much as Kun did.” 

Doyoung spoke like if he was talking about the craziest thing in the world. Something that didn’t have a chance of happening or making sense, but his expression dropped when seeing the tiny blush on Ten’s cheeks. “Wait a second, don’t tell me Dejun’s right.”

Sicheng rose an eyebrow before nudging Ten’s arm. “You actually like him, don’t you?”

Ten scoffed softly, setting his drink down on the table as he shook his head. The way his voice was wavering didn’t help his case. “Me? Like him? Are you kidding me? It hasn’t even been like a month, you expect me to fall _that_ quickly even after I said myself that I don’t want a relationship?”

”Did Maddie tell you to plan that party?”

Ten didn’t respond for a second before shaking his head slightly.

”What about Kun’s management?” Doyoung pressed on, laughing when Ten didn’t say a word after that. 

“I did it to make us look more believable.” Ten stuttered out, fiddling with his fingers making all three boys stare at him. Ten could feel their stare burning holes into his face, it wasn’t long until their gaze broke him. “Okay fine! I just wanted to do something special for him. He had been panicking about his album at both the studio and my apartment, and he really worked hard so I asked Taeyong to help me out. It was the least I could do for treating him like an asshole for the first weeks of knowing him.”

Xiaojun was the first to speak up, a wide smile on his lips. “Aw! Our Tennie actually has a crush!”

Ten felt his skin immediately warm up as he hid his face in his hands. His voice was slightly muffled as he whined. “It’s not a crush!”

”Oh cool, so when you two have that break up, can I have him?”

Ten’s hand dropped from his face as he stared at Doyoung who had a blank look on his face. He tried so hard to figure out if he was joking or not, but the tiny bubble of jealousy that was climbing up his throat beat him to it. “No!”

The second Ten heard that word leave him, he clasped his hands over his mouth while squeezing his eyes shut. He didn’t want to look at the boys in front of him, he already knew the expression that was adorning their faces and he quite frankly didn’t want to deal with that. Especially when he just practically admitted to something he hadn’t even admitted to himself yet. 

“Tennie.” Xiaojun spoke delicately while resting his hand on Ten’s arm. “I hope you know we’re not judging you, or anything.”

”Well—“ “Shut up.” Xiaojun mumbled while sending Doyoung a glare before turning back to Ten who finally opened his eyes and had a tiny pout on his lips. 

“This is new for you, isn’t it?”

Ten sighed softly, his shoulders slumping. “Yeah.” He had never been in a relationship, that also played a major role in why he was so reluctant in being apart of a fake one since he didn’t even know how to act in a real one. Kun mainly took the lead for the most part on days where he wasn’t feel cocky and confident. 

He was always independent. He liked being on his own and not having to rely on anyone. He also liked having a busy schedule, contrary to what many hated, he loved the idea of waking up early and getting work done and doing it all over again the next day regardless of how tiring it was. He never had time for a relationship or even to develop feelings for anyone. 

And then Kun came along and suddenly he was part of his job. He had to for time for him and it slowly gave him a glimpse of what it was like to be in an actual relationship. 

And he didn’t hate it. 

“How do you know when you actually like someone? What if I just like the attention?” Ten mumbled softly, mainly trying to a find a way to oppose and escape his new found feelings. 

“If you wanted his attention, you wouldn’t be so set on doing things for him just to see him smile.” Sicheng finally spoke up making Ten frown. 

“I don’t like having these feelings. Is there anyway to get rid of them? I was perfectly fine without them.”

”You can’t just push feelings aside like nothing, Ten. If you did that, there’s a chance they could even get stronger.” Xiaojun hummed, his hand rubbing soothing circles onto the Thai boy’s back. “Maybe talk to him?”

”Are you insane?” Ten shook his head. “You expect me to go up to him and just tell him I like him? Do you know how stupid that is, coming from me? It’s a fake relationship. We both know it. He doesn’t even shut up about the day it ends. He always asks about it and it bothers me because maybe I don’t want it to end.”

There was a tiny silence clinging onto the air as Ten thought over his own words. His chest clenched as he processed what he just said making him groan. “And to make things worse, his family doesn’t know that it’s fake and they think he’s really with me. He told me his Mom called me her future son in law and I didn’t hate that? Kun even said I could join in on calls with her.” 

“Wow, you’re so in deep.” Doyoung chuckled softly, whining when Sicheng elbowed him in the ribs.

”What do I do now? Now that I know this, how do I act around him? I’m going to panic more.” Ten groaned, running his fingers through his hair so it wasn’t in his face due to the length. “I hate this, can’t March come faster?”

”March?”

”We.. break up in March.” He mumbled softly, shoulders slumping as he looked down at his half empty drink. “I don’t want it to be March, but at the same time I do. Fuck, I’m probably going to cry that day and he’s just going to continue on with his life like no problem.”

”I don’t think so, I think he likes you too.” Xiaojun pipped up, it instantly catching Ten’s attention. 

“Don’t give me false hope on this.” 

“I’m not! Are you forgetting that he’s the one who kissed you that day when it wasn’t necessary? I think he actually likes you, Ten. Maybe you guys are on the same boat.”

”What boat? The Titanic? Cause it feels like it.”

Doyoung snorted at that, smiling slightly before nudging Ten’s foot with his own under the table to get his attention. “Hey, maybe you can get a hot sex scene in the back of a car.”

Ten blushed at that, his lips parted as he tried to form words, failing, he resulted in flipping the boy off and groaning. “Shut up! That’s definitely not happening. Would it kill you to be serious for once?”

”It actually would.”

Doyoung heard the whine that left the Thai boy and smiled. “Hey, we have a shoot to get back to, don’t we? How about we go back to my place and we can talk and maybe watch some movies? Calm you down a bit?”

Ten looked at both Xiaojun and Sicheng who nodded their heads in agreement making a tiny smile to form on his lips. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Xiaojun was the first to stand up. Before Ten could fully get up, he quickly went up to him and engulfed him in a tight hug. “Group hug first!”

”No thank you.” Both Doyoung and Sicheng spoke at the same time, staring at one another before laughing. The look on Xiaojun’s face suddenly made them both go towards them and join in with a sigh.

Ten smiled at that, resting his on on Doyoung’s chest while Sicheng’s arm was wrapped around his shoulders. 

Maybe things weren’t that terrible today.   
  


-

**tenlee_1001**

  
Liked by **kun11xd** , **djxiao_888** , and **999,544 others** ****

 **tenlee_1001** xiaojun my only bestie !

View all 8,865 comments  
 **wwiinn_7** the fuck am i then??  
 **do0_** YOU WERE LITERALLY AT MY PLACE???  
 **djxiao_888** love u bestie!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft kunten and realizations! also decided to add a bit of friendship into this just for fun, enjoy !
> 
> Image link: https://i.postimg.cc/LXgBZm1x/7-BBE6-F70-E59-E-4999-9038-35-EFD47-D66-A9.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busy Schedules And Missing You

Things got a little more hectic as the weeks progressed. 

Ten was mainly caught up with his own shoots and collaborators, as well as finding time for himself. Kun on the other hand was beginning his promotions. He was meant to go around to different cities and perform a small set to further up his album. In addition to that, he was also doing fan meetings and interviews now that his song was not just impacting charts in Korea, but America as well.

It had been two weeks since the last time Ten had seen Kun in person, and part of him was beginning to miss the brunette. He missed their now frequent movie dates (yes, he called them dates) in his apartment with his cats pressed up against them. He missed going out to small cafes and bakery’s just to try the newest items on the menu. 

It was alarmingly concerning that he was missing him that much. He started noticing how he was slowly crossing the line from fake to real, and it almost shook him to the core as he stared at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. He was currently at one of his shoots, he had just finished being styled by one of the lovely make up artists and had a few minutes to spare before heading over to where he was needed. 

With a tiny sigh, he willed himself to get off of his seat and make his way over to the set up he had previously been directed to. There he was quickly introduced to the crew making him smile. The photographer was extremely sweet which was a massive plus in his book. Some photographers were rushed and panicky, always yelling commands and clicking rapidly in order to capture a specific pose. It was both stressful for him and the rest of the crew. 

“Ten! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” A man dressed in a red velvet suit came up to him, bowing slightly with a bright smile plastered on his lips. “My name is Elijah. I was sent from Instyle. You would not believe how exhilarated we were when we found out we’d be working with you.”

”Really? The pleasure is all mine.” Ten responded with a smile of his own, his hands clasped together behind his back. 

“You’re just as sweet as everyone says you are! Would you like to talk about the shoot?” Elijah motioned over to the set up that looked rather simple compared to majority of the screens he had stood in front of with props.

With a nod of his head, Elijah smiled as he clapped his hands together. “Based on our set up, we’re going for a more simple look. We like to have the attention drawn to the person rather than the materials around them. We wanted to make a more you-centric feel. It goes hand in hand with a detailed interview on what it’s like to be, well, you.” He laughed with a smile. “Nothing it forced, you give what you’d like. It’s all about you.”

Ten smiled at that. Usually most interviews never consisted of what he actually wanted to talk about. For the most part it was him endorsing certain brands and speaking highly about them. And well, currently most talk was revolving his relationship and as of right now, that was the last thing he wanted on his mind. “That sounds great, do we get started now?”

”Of course! I would also like to mention that this will be a two part shoot. Today is mainly focused on you.”

_Oh._

Ten bit his tongue as he smiled. It didn’t take a genius to predict what his next words were going to be. Although he should feel disappointed, part of him was a tiny bit glad at his assumption that was confirmed seconds later.

”The second part will revolve around your relationship, that is, if you’re okay with that. Let me be honest.” Elijah smiled. “I’m aware how this would benefit me, but at the same time this is your life, your _personal_ life. If you don’t feel comfortable with us intruding, you can let me know and we’ll keep it at just you.”

This had to be the first time he had heard someone be so considerate of him and his feelings regarding his private life. For the most part before Kun was in the picture, he was always pushed to release some sort of information on his love life even when he didn’t have one. But now he was given the option and the choice was obvious. If he would’ve been given this opportunity a month ago, he would immediately decline it and have him be the main focus.

But the thought of Kun being next to him, working with him after not being around him for days made him reconsider.

”Does his management know about it? I know he’s really busy right now.” Ten finally spoke up, a tiny blush on his cheeks. 

“Of course! They were actually the ones who pitched the idea. There is a small clearance in his schedule that works with yours as well. That being said, I’m assuming that you’re okay with the idea of the shared shoot?”

”Yeah, I’m perfectly fine with that.”

-

Kun was panicking slightly as he fiddled with the dress up shirt he was placed in. His eyes kept wandering around the fitting room he was now out of, there were many people scattered around the room. Some touching up make up, others dressing others, and some giving directions.

It made his head spin. 

“Qian Kun!” Kun immediately turned at the sound of his name, his eyes landing on a petite woman who walked up to him with her heels clicking on the tiled floors. “I’m so glad you made it! I’m Maddie, also known as Ten’s manager. I’m usually not around that many shoots, but I figured you’d need some sort of company while Ten is busy.”

”Is he around?” Kun swallow thickly, his eyes passing her to survey the area in hopes of seeing the Thai boy somewhere. 

“Currently getting dressed and having his hair and make up set. He should be out soon.” Maddie smiled, her hand then reaching up to touch the ear piece that he had just noticed she was wearing as she pushed her hair aside. She then gave him a sympathetic smile before excusing herself and walking away. 

Kun watched as she left, flinching when feeling a small tap at his shoulder. He was silently hoping that that would be Ten, but instead he was brought face to face with someone who looked slightly familiar yet completely foreign to him all at once. “Uh..hi?”

”Okay, you really are Kun. I was terrified of bumping into some random guy.” The boy laughed while fixing his jacket. “I know Ten is almost done, but I couldn’t let you just freak out here all alone.”

”Yeah, this is pretty... intense.” Kun swallowed thickly, cocking his head slightly as he tried putting a name to the boy’s face but nothing came to mind. “Um, I’m so sorry, but who exactly are you?”

”Oh! Sorry! I didn’t introduce myself, I’m Xiaojun. I’m a friend of Ten’s.”

The name suddenly came to him, a small smile on his lips. He knew by the boy looked so familiar now, he was in one of Ten’s Instagram pictures. “Right, I know who you are. Ten has also mentioned you once or twice when around me.”

”Hopefully in a positive manner.” The boy laughed softly. “So, this is your first shoot right? Well, obviously not. You have promotional shoots and all that, but this is your first that isn’t music related, right?”

”Yeah.” Kun breathed out. “Plus, this is mainly Ten’s domain. I think that adds an extra level of intensity.”

”You make him sound like a snake.” Xiaojun teased. “Tennie is a sweetheart, you should see the way he treats everyone here.”

”Is he nice to everyone here?”

”Definitely! People don’t just want to work with him because he’s pretty. He’s a genuinely nice person.” Xiaojun smiled. “He’s proof that we’re not all stuck up like stereotypes say we are.”

Kun nodded his head slightly, freezing when finally seeing Ten walking up to him. His eyes were currently trained on his sleeves as he fixed the cuffs before he looked up at smiled. Kun didn’t know what he was expecting, but he surely wasn’t expecting Ten to wrap his arms around his neck and press a small kiss to his lips.

“You’re here!” Ten smiled as he pulled away. “Are you excited?”

It was a dramatic change from the first time he was around Ten’s studio. The last time he showed up to wait for him, the smaller boy hated being near him, and that was just outside the building. 

“A little nervous.” He mumbled softly, his hands subconsciously trailing to Ten’s hips as he looked down at him. His hair was styled back and his outfit clung onto his body in all the right places. 

“I see you’ve met, Dejun.” Ten hummed, turning his attention to the boy who still stood by them with a small smile on his lips. There was a silent exchange between them that Kun really couldn’t understand, but he didn’t question it as Xiaojun excused himself after hearing his name being called.

”He’s nice.”

”He’s my favorite.” Ten laughed softly. “I can’t trust Sicheng and Doyoung after what they did to me two weeks ago.” There was a light hearted tone in his voice making him smile along with him. “Let’s get to the shoot, shall we?”

Kun allowed Ten to take his hand and tug him over to the set up. Kun assumed it would be indoors along with the rest of the shoots that were currently taking place, but instead Ten tugged him out the door where they were met with a group of photographers and white stage parked out in the back. 

After taking in his new surrounds, he couldn’t help but put all his focus on Ten and his new aura. He was more bubbly and happy, he walked to up each and everyone of the staff, saying his hello along with thanking them for their time. Xiaojun wasn’t lying when he said Ten was a sweetheart, it made his chest tighten as he smiled fondly at the black haired boy.

It wasn’t long until Ten was taking a few more photos alone. Kun couldn’t help but stare at him and the way each movement he made was effortless. He made a simple sitting down position look elegant, and he really couldn’t wrap his head around the fact of how unreal Ten looked right in front of him. He was almost a completely different person while taking photos, his facial expressions playing a major role in that as well.

Time went by and soon Kun was the one replacing Ten. The smaller of the two gave him a quick kiss to the cheek as a sign of reassurance before he began. He was used to having his photos taken for promotional shoots and album covers, so this wasn’t much different. But there was one factor that made him a little anxious.

Ten watching him.

Anytime he’d catch his eyes, the boy was smiling brightly either giving him a thumbs up or mouthing things like ‘good job’ , ‘sexy’, and ‘you’re so hot’ making his cheeks flush red under the light makeup he was wearing. 

Soon enough it was time for their shoot together. They were currently sitting on a bench, Ten’s back resting against his own as their bodies were flush against each other. The pose ultimately stayed the same minus a few movements like a head tilt and eyes closing.   
  
There was an instance where Kun just felt the urge to crane his head to the side and press a small kiss to the top of his head. If he was being honest, he wasn’t aware of his actions. It felt like complete muscle memory despite not having done that that often. It wasn’t until Ten tiled his head up with a shy smile grazing his lips. Being up close allowed him to see the little blush under the small amount of foundation and concealer on his face. 

Kun noticed the flash go off, but he paid little to no attention to it as he kept staring at the boy before him. Something about the way Ten looked at him somehow lured him in. He felt like he was under some sort of spell as he shifted from his position, the smaller of the two almost crashing into his chest if it wasn’t for Kun’s hand keeping him in place. Ten kept his own hand on Kun’s chest as support, smiling up at him. 

It was times like this where the lines were incredibly blurred. Kun was well aware of what he signed up for when he agreed to start a fake relationship, but he didn’t expect to actually feel anything for it. He was convinced he could deal with a few outings and photographers, but he really wasn’t prepared for Ten of all people.

Stubborn, annoying, _precious_ Ten.

He was honestly expecting some spoiled, fame-loving celebrity that would bask in the limelight, but instead he said had an independent and hardworking boy that was a secret softy once you got know him. The thought alone made him smile as he gently cupped Ten’s cheek, his dumb softly caressing his cheek and lightly hovering over the small mole under his eye that wasn’t covered by the makeup he was wearing. 

He was lost in his own little world as he completely shut out any and everyone around him. The sound of the photographers taking photos and giving directions was suddenly disappearing into thin air as he had a sudden tunnel vision, the end being Ten who had his eyes closed as he leaned into the touch. 

The lack of hesitation was worrisome.

Kun could barely register that his lips were now on Ten’s until he felt Ten’s own softly brush against his own. The kiss was sweet, gently, and loving. Something that he longed for after not being around the boy for over two weeks. All these thoughts in Kun’s mind were sounding alarms that made him internally panic, but none of them were loud enough to make him pull away. Not when he finally admitted to himself that he genuinely missed Ten. 

The younger slowly pulled away, his eyes still closed by the time Kun opened his own. His breath almost hitched as Ten’s eyes suddenly fluttered open. He was expecting some sort of panicked or disgusted look to flash over his face, but there wasn’t. 

Instead, he smiled fondly, eyes bright and that was enough for Kun to know that he was in deep.

 _Far_ too deep. 

-

**tenlee_1001**

Liked by **kun11xd** , **wwiinn_7** , and **1,986,678 others**  
 **tenlee_1001** shoot with a special guest !! isn’t he handsome ? should i get his number ??

View all 9,865 comments  
 **kun11xd** you’re stunning baby, call me ;)

-

**kun11xd**

  
Liked by **tenlee_1001** , **tyong** , and **989,755 others  
** **kun11xd** can’t believe you’re all mine, absolutely gorgeous inside and out 

View all 8,747 comments   
**tyong** JEALOUS   
**tenlee_1001** all yours <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just me not being over wayv’s instyle magazine shoot. anyways, silent confession from kun ! maybe a verbal one later on.
> 
> enjoy !
> 
> first image link ! : https://i.postimg.cc/pdc4M1LM/CEB76-E08-0-C79-422-C-B693-C96-F1357555-D.jpg
> 
> second image link ! : https://i.postimg.cc/nctHWMWY/B15-F4247-477-B-4373-BC8-B-395-C052-AB94-B.jpg


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Little Getaway

Ten sighed softly as he leaned his back against the wall, his eyes catching his reflection in the wall length mirror in front of him. 

He was currently at his dance studio, deciding to have some time alone after spending too much time in his head. It was his go to place to relax and let everything out in a way only he understood. 

Since he was in the studio, he resulted to shutting off his phone. The last thing he needed was phone calls or texts to further complicate his day.

A tiny pant escaped his lips as he ran his fingers through his slightly dampened hair. He had to guess that he had been practicing for around two hours, taking tiny breaks in between to either catch his breath or think about his next move. 

He then willed himself up and off the floor, clicking play on the radio that was in the room where he had put his own cd in. The same song he had been going over flooded through the speakers once more. Like muscle memory, he moved to the beat of the song. His eyes stayed trained on his reflection, making sure to sharpen his moves, especially the ones he deemed as decent. 

He then found himself closing his eyes, letting the music take control. He had already had a good understanding of the space and things around him, so he was confident he would not bump into anything. After all, this place was his second home. He could easily navigate his way around without a single problem with his eyes closed. 

He continued his movement, nodding his head along to the music while letting his hands and hips sway to the beat. 

_Three steps to the right, wall. Two steps back, entrance._ Ten mentally repeated to himself all while continuing his movements. He followed the directions in his head, smiling as he still felt room around him meaning he had perfectly navigated himself around the room. But that was easily thrown out the window as he suddenly bumped into something. 

He quickly lost his balance, breath hitching as he squeezed his eyes tightly to brace for an impact that never came. It was then where he was suddenly aware of the hands gripping his hips keeping him in place. 

“Shit, so sorry. I didn’t mean to make fall.” The voice made his eyes widened once they fluttered open. He was soon greeted by Kun who smiled awkwardly while still holding onto him. “Are you okay? I don’t know how hard you bumped into me.”

”What are you doing here?” Ten spoke softly, slowly moving away from his arms and going towards the radio to turn it off. 

“Well.” The taller boy hummed as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “Your friends have been blowing up your phone thinking you died. I woke up from a nap to a bunch of Instagram messages from WinWin asking if I was with you. When I said you weren’t, he panicked more.”

”He should know that I’m here.” Ten snorted softly. “That’s just the actor in him trying to be extra dramatic.”

”Guess he was too panicked to think about this place, because he didn’t even mention it. I just thought you’d be here if you weren’t in your apartment.” Kun shrugged his shoulders before smiling. “And I was right, you’re right here, perfectly fine.”

“You didn’t have to come and check on me, you know.”

”I know.” Kun nodded his head slightly. “But I guess seeing him panicked made me a little worried too. I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright.”

”Well, I am. Other than you almost killing me.” Ten teased, wrapping his arms around himself as he looked at the taller boy. 

“I didn’t mean to!” He whined, laughing softly as he leaned against the wall. “What were you dancing to? You seemed really into it.”

”It’s nothing really.” Ten mumbled softly, suddenly bashful as he glanced at Kun who was still looking at him. “I sometimes just find a song that I like and make up some choreography for it. It doesn’t leave anywhere, just stays here for me. I just use it as kind of like some stress relief.”

”So you’re stressed? Is that why you’re suddenly shutting out the world?” Ten didn’t reply, instead he clicked on the top part of the radio allowing the CD to be visible so he could remove it and put it back in its case. “You know, I kind of do the same thing. Definitely not dancing, I can’t dance for the life of me.” Kun chuckled softly. “But sometimes I’ll just work around with songs, mixing them and just turning them into something completely new. Johnny says I could be my own producer if I really wanted to, but why add stress to the one thing that keeps me calm?”

”That’s how I feel about dancing. I love it, I really do, but I don’t want this to ever feel like a drag. I don’t want deadlines ruining the fun. I used to absolutely love modeling, I still do, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes it’s stressful and hectic. It deals a lot with my physical image and sometimes it’s just hard.” 

“Come here.”

”Huh?” Ten furrowed his eyebrows as he set down the CD case on top of the radio. 

“I said, come here. Let me give you a hug.”

”Why would you need to hug me? There’s no one around.” Ten mumbled, silently hoping that that was enough to get him out of the situation, but it wasn’t. 

“Please, since when do I need an audience to hug you?” Kun playfully teased before making his way over to the smaller boy who was currently glued at his spot by the radio. Kun then wrapped his arms around Ten, pulling him close to his chest. At first he was completely limp in his arms. He didn’t want to hug back, but at the same time the smell of Kun’s cologne and the heat radiating off of him was enough to make him reconsider. 

He then found himself leaning up wrapping his arms around Kun’s neck, nuzzling his face into his shoulder before mumbling softly. “You’re too tall for me.”

”Let me help with that.” Ten furrowed his eyebrows at that, his breath hitching when Kun leaned down and picked him up by the back of his thighs. He had no choice but to wrap his legs around his waist and cling onto him. “There. Better?”

”You didn’t have to carry me.” Ten breathed out a small laugh, pulling his face out of Kun’s shoulder to look at him. Kun simply shrugged as a response, a smile on his lips making his dimples pop. 

Ten couldn’t suppress the little giggle that left him, a blush soon appearing after it making that smile on Kun’s lips grow. The more he stared at Kun the more his chest tightened and heart hammered against his chest. It was a completely foreign feeling to him, and if he didn’t know any better, he would think he was on the verge of having a heart attack. 

“I’m not too heavy, right?” His voice was a little shaky based on the proximity between them. Kun must’ve taken that as insecurity as he quickly shook his head and offered a fond smile that really wasn’t helping Ten at all.

“Not at all.” 

Ten couldn’t help but notice the subtle way Kun was leaning in slightly. It was either that or his mind was playing tricks on him, but he was certain this his brain could never come close to mimicking the way Kun’s lips felt on his own. 

This was real.

Ten’s breath hitched softly, his hands gripping at Kun’s shoulders before he finally let himself relax and kiss back. It came so naturally to him now, although he was mentally panicking, he couldn’t help but push those thoughts aside and get lost in the way Kun’s lips brushed against his own. 

Ten soon felt his back press against the wall behind him, suddenly feeling caged between the wall and Kun as he tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. It was almost like all his worries were out the door as he felt Kun so close to him. 

His right hand slowly trailed up the back of Kun’s neck, fingers tangling gently in his hair before the older boy pulled away. Both their breathing was uneven, their lips parted slightly as their forehead were pressed together, both their eyes being closed. 

Ten tried processing what just happened, but all thoughts stopped when Kun finally set him back down, his eyes opening to meet a smiling Kun who gently rubbed his hips with his thumbs. “So, how long have you been dancing?”

Ten almost gaped at the older boy. He had completely drifted off onto a new topic acting like they didn’t kiss for no reason against a wall leaving him flustered. “I—um, I’ve been dancing since I was probably a little kid. It’s pretty much all I remember doing.” He ducked his head to conceal his blush, looking at his shoes as if they were the most amusing things in the world.

“My mom made me take up ballroom dancing.”

The smaller of the two snapped his head up and quirked up an eyebrow as he looked at Kun who shrugged shoulders. “Ballroom dancing?”

”She thought it would be a great way to attract someone.” The taller chuckled softly while shaking his head. “It literally never worked for me. Guess no one wanted their Cinderella moment.”

Ten laughed at that, playfully extending his hand out. “Well you’re in luck, I actually do.”

”Really now?” Kun playfully rose an eyebrow, glancing at Ten’s hand before looking back at him. 

“I’ve never ballroom danced before. Never had the reason to, and since you suddenly know how and it’s just us, why not?”

”Valid.” Kun smiled showing his dimples and Ten could’ve sworn he almost melted. He then grabbed Ten’s hand, pulling him closer before resting it on his own shoulder. Kun then grabbed Ten’s other hand and intertwined their fingers while his free hand found its way to the smaller boys waist. “Just follow my lead.”

”No music?” Ten hummed, his fingers softly drumming against Kun’s shoulder.

”Maybe I should sing.” At first Ten thought he was joking, but soon enough he started singing softly while slowly leading his body with his own. He couldn’t help but become lost in Kun’s voice, especially when it was so soft and quiet, like if it was only meant for him to hear. 

Ten recognized the song, it was one of the new ones off of his album making him smile slightly. He didn’t lie when he told Kun that majority of his songs would land somewhere on his playlist, the specific one he was singing being one of them. 

A small giggle slipped past his lips as Kun playfully spun him around without warning, it causing the taller boy to pause in his singing as he chuckled softly as well. His hand moved from his waist to his lower back, pulling him closer before he finally stopped singing. 

Ten could’ve sworn that they were about to kiss again, especially with the way Kun tilted his head down slightly. 

“Ten.”

”Yeah?” He breathed out, eyes wide with curiosity as he looked up at Kun. 

“This is the longest we’ve gone without fighting.”

”Want me to fight you?”

”Moment ruined.” Kun sighed dramatically as he tilted his head back. Ten laughed softly, gently pushing him away from him. 

“You brought it up! No wonder something felt wrong. I haven’t annoyed you yet.” 

“Well, congrats. You’re annoying me now.” Kun teased as he walked up to the radio that Ten was previously standing by. He grabbed the CD that was resting on it before slipping it into the duffle bag that was by it that he knew belonged to Ten. 

“What are you—“ “Packing your things up. You’re coming with me.” Kun hummed as he slung the bag over his shoulder. 

Ten gaped at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “And who said I was done here?”

”Me.” Kun teased, walking up to the boy and wrapping an arm around his waist. “You’ve been here all day, and I know you said this is where you relieve stress, but you’re also tiring yourself out. Come get some rest, yeah? Can’t have my kids be home all alone.”

Ten furrowed his eyebrows for a second before he playfully scowled, nudging Kun’s ribs with his elbow. “Stop stealing my cats!”

“Not my fault they love me.” Kun teased, pulling Ten closer to his side. 

Ten blushed at the contact, playfully rolling his eyes as he found himself walking to the door. He then stopped before they could step out making Kun raise an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t want to go yet.”

”Tennie, come on.” Kun playfully whined, not even noticing the nickname slip. Ten tensed slightly at that, watching the way Kun just smiled at him while extending his hand out to him. “We can watch a movie and eat whatever the hell you want at your place.” 

Ten was about to respond with some witty response that was meant to annoy the brunette, but instead he stared at Kun for a few seconds before speaking. 

“Can you stay the night?”

Ten could tell he was surprised, because even he was surprised at his own request. The initial shock wore off and that bright smile was back on Kun’s lips. 

“Sure, I can do that.”

The Thai boy smiled softly at that, furrowing his eyebrows when seeing Kun grab his bag and rummage through it before fishing out his phone and handing it to him. “Don’t forget to turn this back on and tell your friends that you lived.”

”I mean, I still have to drive home with you. I came here walking.” 

“Are you implying that I’m a terrible driver?”

”Maybe.”

”You don’t even drive!” Kun groaned playfully. “Whatever, come on before I make you walk back.”

”Do that and I won’t let you in my apartment.” Ten shot back as he saw Kun start to walk away from him. He couldn’t help but laugh when watching Kun stop in his tracks and groan once more. 

“Just hurry up already.” 

Ten smiled, closing the door behind him before skipping over to the taller boy and taking his hand again, slotting their fingers together. 

And yeah, maybe his dance studio wasn’t his only getaway.   
  


-

**kun11xd**

****  
Liked by **tenlee_1001** , **wwiinn_7** , **and 987,757 others  
kun11xd **look at my pretty boy 

View all 9,755 comments  
**wwiinn_7** HE’S ALIVE  
**tenlee_1001** @ **wwiinn_7** I WAS NEVER DEAD ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.. progress ! we love a romance blossoming. enjoy !
> 
> image link ! https://i.postimg.cc/SQ7rd0xd/47343507-BA1-A-4428-9524-455-B8-F845-F02.jpg


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking Up Next To You Isn’t That Bad

Kun was an absolute mess the following morning. 

He knew it probably wasn’t the best idea to sleep over at Ten’s apartment, but it was so incredibly hard to say no to him. When they did get to his place, they both found themselves surrounded by the sea of blankets on Ten’s bed, cuddling close while a random movie played before them. 

They must’ve fallen asleep in that position before when Kun woke up, Ten was nuzzled into his chest. His arm was slightly asleep as it cradled the younger’s shoulders. He also couldn’t help but notice the way one of Ten’s legs was hooked around his own. 

The feeling in his chest tightened as he looked down at the sleeping boy half on top of him. It shouldn’t be this way. He shouldn’t be gently brushing the hair out of his face and staring fondly at him. That just wasn’t going to help him in the long run. Especially not with February fast approaching meaning their time together was slowly ticking away.

Kun bit his lip slightly as he slowly untangled himself from the Thai boy, smiling slightly when seeing the way he nuzzled into his pillow instead. With a slight shake of his head, Kun willed himself out of Ten’s room and made his way towards the kitchen. He couldn’t help but smile when feeling something soft brush against his ankles.

”Hey there, Leon. Hungry?” The way the small cat pawed at his pant leg was enough as he rummaged through some cabinets and fridge to pull out a small tin of cat food. He quickly opened it and poured it out on the small bowl that was in the corner of the kitchen. Automatically, Leon ran over to him and started eating. 

“Alright, you’re taken care of. Now to feed your dad too, huh?” Kun smiled as he stood straight, going back over to the fridge as he scanned it. Part of him felt like he was being impolite, but then again, he had been in Ten’s apartment quite often recently to the point where he knew the way around along with where most things were.

Kun could say the same thing about his place, Ten constantly roamed around his house and he made no effort to stop him. 

He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he grabbed a few things from the fridge, mentally going through a checklist of what he needed that was available before starting to cook. It was long until he was finally playing the food, the aroma strong in the kitchen and slowly wafting towards the halls.

It was the second thing Ten noticed when his eyes fluttered open after rubbing the sleep out of them. The first thing he noticed was how empty his bed felt when realizing Kun was no where to be seen. When the smell kicked in, his eyebrows furrowed as he crawled out of bed and slowly made his way into the kitchen.

There Kun was pouring some coffee into a mug, smiling when noticing him. “Hey, you’re awake.”

”You made... breakfast?”

Kun chuckled softly as he nodded his head, gently sliding Ten’s plate towards the end of the counter for the smaller boy to see. Ten’s mouth watered at the sight, his eyes then going back to Kun as he made his way towards the counter. “So you can cook?”

”Yeah, I’d say it’s a great pastime.” He shrugged his shoulders, taking some chopsticks before beginning to eat. 

“Ugh, date me for real.” Ten whined making Kun almost choke on his food. 

“Alright.” Ten froze for a second before realizing Kun just took an (unfortunate) pause to swallow his food. “Who are you and what happened to the Ten who almost locked me outside of his place the first day we met?”

Ten smiled slightly after his initial shock subsided. “Him? He’s gone, but since you miss him _that_ much, I guess I can bring him back.”

Kun could hear the teasing tone dripping from Ten’s voice making him playfully roll his eyes. “Now as much as I _loved_ him, I think I like his replacement a lot more.”

“Maybe I should go back to hating you, can’t have you this happy in my own home.” Ten teased, laughing softly at the way Kun playfully glared at him before resuming with his breakfast. After him, Ten joined and smiled at the taste. Sure he knew how to cook, but it was mainly to an extent. Most of his food was either pre-made or simple enough for him not to mess up.

“Can you always cook for me?” Ten spoke after swallowing a mouthful. “Pretty please?”

”You know that involves me being around you more, right?”

”I know.”

Kun playfully quirked up an eyebrow, paying close attention to the tiny blush that was dusting over his cheeks. “Aw, is this your way of saying you want to spend more time with me? How cute.”

Ten groaned, hiding his face in his hands while Kun simply laughed softly in the background. He couldn’t help the tiny smile that etched its way onto his face making him want to scream. Ever since his tiny confession to his friends, being around Kun was a little more difficult. He didn’t know how to act or talk, he mainly stayed quiet and let the brunette carry on whatever conversation he wanted if there was one. 

Lifting his head away from his hands, he looked at the corner of the kitchen and furrowed his eyebrows as he saw both Leon and Louis nibbling away at their food.

”I fed them.”

Ten turned back his attention to Kun, his stomach fluttering slightly at the way he smiled proudly at his efforts. Something about Kun doing something as small as feeding his cats shouldn’t impact him the way it currently was. “Um, thank you for doing that. You really didn’t have to. I usually feed them around the time I wake up, so right about now.”

”Baby, it’s almost 12pm. They’d starve.” Kun chuckled softly, grabbing his finished bowl and heading over to the sink where even the running water in the background couldn’t pull Ten away from his thoughts.

_’Baby.’_

When Kun finished washing his own dishes he was then met with a wide eyed Ten who had a dark blush on his cheeks. “Ten? Are you alright? Are you choking?”

At first he didn’t register what Kun had asked him, that was until he was right by his side and patting at his back making him wince and grab onto his arm. “N-Not choking! You’re going to break my spine.”

”What? I can’t have my boyfriend dying on me two weeks before Valentine’s Day. I don’t want to be lonely.” 

Ten tensed slightly at that. He had completely forgot that cursed holiday as he looked down at his almost finished plate. He had never spent Valentine’s Day with anyone before, at least not in a romantic way. Sometimes if his friends were all available, they’d hang out together and indulge in a couple of chocolates and candies. But now that his friend group started talking to people/dating others, he was usually left alone on that day unless he had a shoot.

”What are we evening doing on that day?” He asked anxiously, fiddling with his fingers as he spared small glanced at the taller boy. 

”Well, what do you want to do. I don’t mind.” Kun shrugged his shoulders as he went back to his seat, resting his arms on the counter. 

“I don’t know, what do people even do on Valentine’s Day? Is it just romantic dates and posting on social media?”

Kun chuckled softly and nodded his head. “Yeah, in this day and age, pretty much. What did you do on Valentine’s Day last year?”

”Um..” Ten trialed off as he glanced at Leon who was currently playing with one of his toys on the floor, Louis watching from afar while occasionally licking his paws. “I stayed here catching up on some K-drama that I left half way started. I think I ate some candies that they passed out at work too?”

”Wait, you didn’t go out with anyone? No one asked you out on a date or anything?”

”No?” Ten furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would anyone do that?”

”Maybe because you’re pretty?” 

Ten groaned at that, playfully rolling his eyes as his arms crossed over his chest. “I’ve always turned down guys who just want to take me out cause I’d look pretty next to them. They’re usually the type that just want to get in my pants to brag about it.”

”Have you ever had a date on Valentine’s Day?” Kun cocked his head to the side in curiosity. He wasn’t that gifted in the love department, but he did have his fair share of dates before his music career took off. 

”No. I either spent it alone or with my friends. Nothing too exciting. Is it that surprising?” Ten mumbled softly as he picked up his chopsticks again and resumed eating what was left on his plate. 

Kun took a second to look at Ten before speaking. “Yeah. It really is. If I would’ve known you earlier without this whole fake dating thing, I probably would’ve asked you on a date.”

Okay, _now_ he choked, a small coughing fit happening directly after making Kun’s eyes widen as he urged Ten to drink his coffee in small sips. After a couple of coughs later, his eyes slightly watery, he managed to calm down and covered his face in his hands. 

The sound of the chair gently screeching against the hardwood floor was heard, but Ten didn’t dare move. His whole body then tensed when feeling a hand at his back, rubbing small circles. “You alright? I meant it when I said I can’t have you dying on me.”

Usually he would send a sassy reply or teasing comment, but he was too focused on Kun’s hand on his back, and how his motions were so gently. It was almost like he was genuinely afraid of breaking him if he pressed to hard. He had never felt someone’s concerns through touch while playing it off as a joke with a teasing tone. 

It made him fall harder. 

And it was absolutely terrifying. Sure he had his crushes before, but they were never serious. They were usually there for a max of a week, but he was heading towards the one month mark and it just wasn’t getting any easier. 

“Tennie?”

Ten perked up at that slightly, his eyes meeting Kun’s as he smiled while squeezing his shoulder. “Okay, you’re alive. That’s one worry off my chest.” Ten hated how calm Kun was, but then again, it wasn’t like he had a crush on him too to make him act that same way. 

“Now back to our conversation, since it’s going to be your first Valentine’s Day, I’ll plan it out and make sure you have a good time.” Ten so badly wanted to slap Kun right in the face for being so sweet and caring as he still left his hand on his shoulder, it trailing down his back again resting at the curve of his spine as he rubbed small circles there. “I’ll make sure you fall in love with me.”

It was clearly a joke. The smile lines by his eyes and that small chuckle that left his lips made that clear as day, but it made something in Ten’s stomach drop. He kept staring at Kun, and some how that smile that was on him was suddenly mirrored on his own. A tiny laugh of his own echoed throughout the kitchen as he fondly shook his head, goosebumps all over his back and arms at the feeling of Kun’s touch. 

“Sure you will, idiot.” ’ _I already have.’_  
  


_-_

**kun11xd**

  
Liked by **tenlee_1001** , **tyong** , and **988,157 others  
** **kun11xd** the prettiest <3

View all 9,747 comments  
 **tyong** he’s so cute , my tennie !! <333  
 **kun11xd @tyong** haha yeah no, mine 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah ! i’m behind an update, but here’s one ! panicked ten vs cool calm and collected (for now) kun ! they’re getting there <3 
> 
> also ten’s relay cam was so cute, i love (1) cat dad 
> 
> image link ! https://i.postimg.cc/bry9VgcS/8-D108384-38-CF-4639-A6-EA-4-EDFE5-FD0808.jpg


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day Might Be My Favorite Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some cute shit <3

The weeks leading up to Valentine’s Day were rather lonesome. Kun was back to doing his own promoting while Ten was occasionally at photo shoots. 

Ten couldn’t help but count down the days till the holiday. Usually he never cared about it. He never had plans for it or any interest towards it, but after Kun made it clear that he would make it special, part of him was excited.

He was currently getting dressed, his room a complete mess with shirts, jackets, and jeans littering both his floor and bed. He had to have spent hours rummaging through his closet to find an outfit that he deemed presentable enough. Chewing on his bottom lip, he stared at his reflection in his full body length mirror. His hands softly flattened the front of his shirt before fixing the jacket that clung onto his lower arm after slipping off his shoulder. 

A soft bing echoed around his room making him almost launch himself towards his bed where the device laid. There on his screen was a message that made his stomach tighten.

’ _From: **kun ʕ≧㉨≦ʔ**_ _ **(2)**_

_hey tennie! omw already ;)_

_pls ignore the wink i meant a smiley face !!’_

Ten couldn’t help but smile fondly at that, something bubbling in his stomach at the thought of Kun already being on his way. He was excited for multiple reasons. One being that it was the first time he technically had a date for the occasion. He wasn’t use to the idea of being taken out despite the fake dates that they had been on. Something about this specific one felt different, at least to him. 

The second reason was simply because it was going to be with Kun. Ten stopped lying to himself a couple of hours prior, he fully accepted the fact that he was already falling for the hard working brunette. He knew if he tried pushing his feelings aside, it would just make them stronger and he really couldn’t have that. Not when there was practically just a month left of them. 

The thought alone pushed his smile aside, replacing it with a tiny frown as he moved off his bed. He then slowly picked up his clothes, placing them back on their respected hangers before putting them in his closet where they belonged. The second he closed the door, the sound of the doorbell rang. His breath hitched at the sound, trying to comprehend if he imagined it or not before grabbing his phone and tucking it into his back pocket and sprinting over to the door.

With one last check of his reflection, he opened the door to a smiling Kun. “Well don’t you look pretty.”

Ten playfully scoffed at that, the blush on his cheeks betraying him. Kun couldn’t help but chuckle at that, pulling out his hand that was hidden behind his back to show the arrangement of roses he had been holding. Ten’s eyes widened slightly, trailing over each rose and rose bud before gently taking the bouquet in his hands. “You got me flowers?”

”Yeah.” The taller of the two smiled. “Decided it was fitting. I told you I wanted you to feel special for today.”

Ten smiled down at the roses, taking in their fresh scent before looking back at Kun. For a second he got lost in his own little world as he stared at the older boy. His eyes went from his sharp jawline, to his lips, his cute nose, all the way back to his eyes. He hadn’t registered how long they had just been standing their looking at each other, awkwardly clearing his throat as he smiled weakly. “I should um, put these in some water before we go. I’ll be right back.”

He didn’t wait for a response, a tiny panic flooding into his chest as he made his way towards the kitchen to grab a pitcher and filled it with water. His shaky hands gently put the stems of the flowers into the water, staring at them intently for a few seconds until he stopped hearing his heartbeat in his ears. He felt extremely warm, and it wasn’t because of the jacket he was wearing. 

After a few seconds of calming down, he took a deep breath before making his way back to Kun who was still standing by the door. His smile lit up upon seeing him and Ten really wished that that smile was similar to the way he’d smile at Kun. 

“Time to take you on the best date ever.” Kun hummed, extending his hand out for the smaller boy to take. Once their hands were together, he easily slotted their fingers together. 

“Then what were our other dates?” Ten teased, his hand subconsciously squeezing Kun’s.

”Those don’t count.” Ten had no idea what that meant. His little optimistic side came in, silently pushing the idea that maybe, just _maybe,_ this was Kun’s way of wanting more despite their shitty contract. He really wished that he wasn’t the only one dreading the contract ending, but at the same time, the doubt in his chest weight more than the hope he held in his heart. 

No words were spoken after that, instead, he let Kun take him towards his car that was parked in its usual spot. He remembered how the brunette had deemed it as his own despite not even living in the residence, and some how it was never taken. 

Kun opened the door for him, playfully winking at him making that same blush coat his cheeks while he rolled his eyes and got in. His heart was beating rapidly as he watched Kun circle around the car before hoping into the driver’s side. 

The car ride was rather silent other than the radio playing softly in the background. It wasn’t until Ten furrowed his eyebrows as he looked out the window, not exactly recognizing where they were going. “Where are you taking me?”

”A date.”

Ten scoffed at that, hating the smug grin that was on Kun’s lips while his eyes were trained on the road. “I know that! But where exactly? I don’t know this place.”

Kun didn’t reply making the younger huff as he crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned more towards the door and cautiously looked at the driver. “You’re not planning on kidnapping me?”

”Why would I ever do that? You’d give me a headache the first twenty minutes, and I’d beg you to leave.”

”Hey!” Ten whined, a small pout on his lips making Kun smile as he glanced at him.

“But to answer your question, no, I’m not kidnapping you. I’m also not telling you where we’re going.” A whine was about to leave the smaller boy until it got caught at the back of his throat when feeling Kun’s large hand rest at his lower thigh, his thumb softly brushing against the fabric of his pants. “But don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Ten forced himself to nod his head slightly, because he didn’t trust his voice at all. The silence came back all the way until the car came to a halt. He tried his best to make out his surroundings, but he was still lost in where he was, looking back at Kun who gave him a smile before getting out of the car and making his way over to his door and opening it for him. Once his confidence was restored, he playfully scoffed as he got out. “I can open the door myself, you know?”

”Now that would make me a terrible boyfriend, don’t you think?” 

Ten laughed softly, shaking his head. “If that makes you a terrible boyfriend, then what does that make me? I don’t do anything for you.”

”I think you do a lot for me.” Kun hummed, leaving the conversation at that as he grabbed Ten’s hand, intertwining their fingers before pulling smaller boy with him down a dirt track. Ten furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around. From what he could make out, it seemed like a trail leading up to a rather secluded park. No one seemed to be around at the time. 

Ten furrowed his eyebrows until his expression soften as the location Kun had picked suddenly came to few. He hadn’t even noticed the smile on his lips as he looked at the little picnic area that was decorated with what seemed to be fair lights that weren’t turned on yet due to the sun still being out. There was multiple blankets neatly folded by the main seating arrangement. “A picnic?”

”Yeah.” Kun breathed out, a little relived at the cherry tone in Ten’s voice. “I thought it would probably be best to find a more secluded area, just us and no random photographer trying to sneak a couple of pics.”

”I’ve never been on a picnic actually.” Ten hummed, sitting down on his knees on the puffy blanket that cushioned the ground, Kun following right after him. 

“Really?” Kun rose an eyebrow. “I mean, it’s not that shocking. Do people even do picnics anymore?”

Ten shrugged his shoulders, looking over at the basket that was near him. He gently grabbed the lid and lifted it up, his eyes and smile bright as he looked back at Kun. “You cooked for me again!”

Kun chuckled softly at that, watching the way Ten eagerly took out the tupperware that was in the basket. He quickly laid them out in front of them and smiled at the aroma that came from opening one of the lids, but then he froze. The smell was so familiar, his eyes widening before he looked back at Kun who smiled nervously. 

_Pad Thai._

“I’m not really familiar with the dish, but I did look into it and found a recipe. Hopefully I can do it justice, I would hate to—“ Kun was quickly silenced by a small peck to the lips that made his cheeks a cherry red to match Ten’s own as he beamed up at him. 

“It seems incredible, I’m sure it tastes even better. My sister would beg for this whenever she could. It’s her favorite, and it’s pretty much mine too.” Ten smiled as he looked at the other dishes from the container. Most of them were regular Korean dishes that he was fond of as well, but there was also a tiny selection of Thai dishes that made him smile more. 

Kun watched as Ten served himself, the smile never leaving his lips especially after he took a bite, his eyes fluttering shut as he savored the taste. He was so high off the small kiss, his cheeks still warm as he continued to look at the smaller boy sitting in front of him. And then it hit him.

That kiss was unnecessary.

There was no one to watch them, no one to post about it on social media. It was just them two together on a picnic he thought Ten believed as friendly, but that small kiss changed his whole perception of the moment they were sharing. 

“Better get some before I finish it all.” Ten hummed as he continued to eat, a playful smile on his lips as he looked up at Kun who finally snapped out of his thoughts. He smiled back at him, serving himself and taking a few bites. 

After their meal, Ten was leaning his head on Kun’s shoulder, nuzzling into him as a small breeze picked up. Although he was wearing a jacket, he still wasn’t fond of the cold. Kun seemed to pick up on that as he grabbed one of the blankets that was beside him and gently draped it over the smaller boy, being cautious of his movements since he was still laying his head on his shoulder. 

There was small silence between them, Kun’s eyes focused on the setting sun while Ten’s were stuck on his fingers as he fiddled with them. “You know, I didn’t like you at all.”

Kun turned his attention over to Ten, watching as he continued to play with his fingers before continuing. “I had never been in a relationship in general, and I didn’t want my first one to be fake. I didn’t know I could make it believable. I also didn’t want to be the center of attention just based on who I was with. I hated the contract so much, but I accidentally took it out on you.”

”I understood that—“ “You didn’t.” Ten sat up straight, now looking at the older boy who had his eyebrows furrowed. “You really thought I hated you, and I didn’t want that. I felt so bad, but I didn’t know how to apologize or anything, because I didn’t know if you’d accept it. It was so stupid, but I didn’t know how to talk to you either. At that point I was just annoyed by everything related to you because of that contract.”

”Well, it’s only what? A month or so left?” Kun chuckled sadly. 

“I.” Ten paused slightly. “I don’t want it to end, actually.”

”You don’t?”

”I’d miss you. I already got used to this. Who else is going to watch movies with me and wait for me after my shoots just to hang out?”

”Your friends?”

Ten groaned softly, gently nudging the elder making him laugh softly. “I get it, I’d miss you too. Believe it or not, but you’re probably one of my favorite people now that you don’t snap at me.”

Ten smiled at that, shaking his head slightly. He was about to speak, to let out his thoughts and feelings out of nowhere, but Kun beat him to it. “But that’s okay, we’ll still be friends after this, you know. I’ll sneak over to your place while the media thinks we’re sobbing over our break up.”

A breathy laugh left the smaller boy, a small pang in his chest at the mention of both a friendship and the end of the contract. 

“I hope you keep your word and stay around.” Ten smiled slightly, laying his head back onto Kun’s shoulder resulting in the elder wrapping an arm around him. “I really like you.”

And there it was. His small confession as he closed his eyes and nuzzled closer, thankful that the brunette didn’t push him off. Kun’s hand then found its way to his hair, softly brushing through the black strands as he gently laid his own head on top of Ten’s. 

“I really like you too, Tennie.” Another confession, it bringing a soft blush to both of their cheeks as they huddled close to one another. 

If only they put the pieces together.   
  


-

**kun11xd**

**  
**Liked by **tenlee_1001** , **wwiinn_7** , and **949,826 others  
** **kun11xd** my valentine <3

View all 9,757 comments  
 **tenlee_1001** my first valentine <3  
 **wwiinn_7** STEALING MY MAN???

-

 **tenlee_1001  
  
** Liked by **kun11xd** , **djxiao_888** , and **998,631 others**

 **tenlee_1001** thank you for making today extra special **@kun11xd**

View all 10,857 comments  
 **djxiao_888** AW !! T-T  
 **kun11xd** anything for you, lovely 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they’re cute <33333 they’re getting there 
> 
> enjoy !!
> 
> first image link ! https://i.postimg.cc/RVmYNk9K/6-A320-D03-E5-EA-477-D-891-F-9063-FEA8-BC93.jpg
> 
> second image link ! https://i.postimg.cc/PxtLLf60/A00-A8003-CB3-A-4743-A860-CA8-B2-ED16-BB0.jpg


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations and Worries

“Okay! I got here as fast as I could!” Sicheng yelled out from the front door, shrugging off his jacket before closing and locking the door behind him and walking to the living area where his frown came in.

Ten was currently nuzzled into Doyoung’s chest, a tiny sniffle leaving him as Dejun softly rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him. 

“Tennie..” Sicheng trailed off as he approached the three. He knelt down in front of him and gently rested a hand at his knee. “What happened?”

”Nothing.” The smaller boy sniffled while finally moving his face away from the others chest. His cheeks were a little puffy, his eyes slightly bloodshot as he wiped away the tear tracks left on his skin. “I’m just, stupid.”

”No, no, no.” Sicheng quickly cut him off, cupping his cheeks with both hands to make him look at him. “You’re not stupid. Never say that, okay? Now do you want to talk about what happened? Does this have to do with Kun?”

Ten slowly nodded his head at both questions. “Oh my god, I’m going to end him—“ “No! He didn’t do anything, literally.” Ten mumbled softly. “He’s amazing, that’s why I’m sad.”

Dejun frowned at that, his hand resting on Ten’s shoulder. “Your contract is ending soon, that’s why you’re crying, isn’t it?”

”Partially.” He sniffled once more, a tiny groan leaving his lips as he hid his face in his hands. “I shouldn’t be crying. But I hate this feeling so much. I like him, a lot. And I told him that on Valentine’s Day, not exactly a confession though, and he said he liked me too. But I just know it’s not that way. Why would he? I annoyed him so much, he literally thought I hated him. I’m just, not worth it for him.”

Doyoung scoffed at that. “Hey, listen. You’re definitely worth it, okay? If he is too blind and stupid to see that, then that’s his problem and he’s missing out. You’re amazing, Ten. Don’t doubt yourself over some dude.”

Dejun nodded his head at that, gently squeezing Ten’s shoulder. “And before you say I’m giving you false hope, I really think he likes you the same way you do. You don’t see the way he looks at you. I’ve seen it.”

Ten frowned at that. Part of him saw it too. The way Kun was especially gentle with him. Coming over to cook for him ever since he begged for him to do so, watching movies while holding him close. Soft kisses when there was no audience. It all seemed too good to be trust, too _real_ to be _faked_. But on the other hand, the contract rang through his ears. He could be making an assumption, but he could tell how much Kun’s music meant to him. It was his biggest passion, and he knew in the back of his mind that he’d do anything to have his music reach new people, him being included. 

“Why don’t you tell him how you really feel?”

”Because I don’t want to make things uncomfortable. It’s already the end anyways, my birthday is in two days and after that it’s just waiting till some media outlet let’s it out that we’re through. And even if he did like me back that way, we just wouldn’t work.”

”But it’s worked so far.” Dejun pointed out.

”Because this was planned. Both out schedule were specifically cleared to have us interact. Once that’s over, I doubt we’d see each other regularly. Plus, Kun starts his tour literally a week after our supposed break up. He won’t even be in Korea, I don’t think I could handle long distance. I can barely handle a regular relationship.”

Sicheng sighed softly. “I really think you should tell him, at least a couple of days before the contract ends.”

”Why does it have to be me?” Ten whined, running his fingers though his lengthy hair. “Why can’t he do it? If he likes me so much like you all say, why doesn’t he make a move?”

”Didn’t he take you on an actual date and cook some Thai dishes just for you?” Doyoung quirked up an eyebrow. “You’re really oblivious, aren’t you? I think that was him making a move.”

”That was just him being nice because I’ve never had a date for Valentine’s Day.” Ten mumbled, trying to convince himself that there was no way Kun could possibly have the same feelings he had for him. 

“Want me to ask him?” 

Ten’s eyes widened as he quickly grabbed the phone from Doyoung’s hands. “Are you insane! You can’t just ask him that!”

”Why not? It’s just a harmless question.” Doyoung shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to get his phone back from Ten’s clutch. 

“Harmless question?” Ten gaped at the other boy. “That could ruin everything! Just, let me handle this. I think I can manage it. I just need a little more time. I already know I can’t push my feelings aside, but I also can’t just blurt them out and hope for the best. Just, give me some time.”

Sicheng nodded his head slightly, still resting on his knees as he patted the smaller boy’s thigh. “Okay, no pressure. But no matter what, we’re here for you okay?”

A smile was finally on Ten’s lips as he nodded his head, going back to nuzzling close to Doyoung’s chest since it had to be one of the first times he allowed it. The four of them were soon changing the subject, the tension in the room gone as it was light and airy instead. There was a smile on everyone’s lips making Ten feel warm on the inside.

It wasn’t until a knock at his door startled him slightly. He looked over at Sicheng who rose an eyebrow before getting up from the floor. He maneuvered his way around the coffee table by him and walked up to the front door before opening it. 

“Hey Tennie—Oh, hi WinWin.” Kun quickly changed his greeting as he offered the boy a smile. “Is Ten here by any chance?”

Ten could hear Kun’s voice from the living area making his heart ram against his chest. He peeked over to where Sicheng was standing, he already know the boy was debating on whether or not to let him in. Without even thinking, Ten detached himself from Doyoung and sprinted over to the door. 

Kun’s eyes seemed to lit up when the smaller boy came to frame. The smile on his lips was evident, but it dropped when noticing the dry tear tracks on Ten’s cheeks, his hand instantly cupping his cheek. “Hey, what happened? Are you alright?”

Ten felt his entire body burn as a blush covered his cheeks. His eyes were met with Kun’s worried ones making his heart clench. “Oh um, we were watching a sad movie, and it got to me. You know how big of a cry baby I am..”

“I don’t think you’re a crybaby. I think you’re just a really sentimental person, and that’s a good thing. At least in my book.” Kun smiled once more, his thumb softly brushing against Ten’s cheek. It soon dropped and Ten almost caught his hand to put it back, but willed himself to hold it together. 

He then glanced at Sicheng who was standing awkwardly beside him. “Do you want to come in still? Two of my other friends are here. You know Xiaojun, but you haven’t met Doyoung.”

“Oh, I can leave. I don’t want to intrude or anything. I probably should’ve asked you if I could come over, I guess I really got used to just showing up.” Kun chuckled softly, the hand that was previously on Ten’s cheek was now awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck. 

Sicheng bit his lip slightly before smiling. “You can come in, we wouldn’t mind anyways.”

”Are you sure?”

”As long as you cook for us, I think we’re good.” Sicheng hummed, glancing over at Ten who playfully rolled his eyes. Kun couldn’t help but chuckle at that, nodding his head before finally walking inside once he was allowed, the door being closed and locked behind him. 

Dejun was the first person Kun saw, offering him a kind smile and small wave. He immediately felt welcomed by the boy, but the air was a little tense when he made eye contact with the man beside him who he assumed was Doyoung. 

Doyoung had a blank expression on his face, eyes boring into him almost like he was a evaluating him. Kun felt his shoulders tense but willed a smile out. “Hi, you must be Doyoung, right? It’s nice to meet you.”

The boy simply hummed, grabbing his phone that was resting on the empty space beside him and scrolling through it. Kun swallowed thickly, looking over at Ten who was now beside him as Sicheng took the seat in between both Dejun and Doyoung. 

Ten could almost sense the tension emitting from Kun as he gently grabbed onto his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kun seemed to like that as he turned to the smaller boy and gave him a smile before Ten lead him over to the second couch where they soon sat. 

The silence in the room was practically deafening other than the small noise of whatever videos Doyoung was watching on his phone. It wasn’t until Kun cleared his throat slightly and caught all of their attention. “Actually, now that you all are here. I wanted to ask you guys something.”

”What is it?” Kun was so close to kissing the ground that Dejun walked on as he smiled and listened intently, completely making him comfortable with speaking. 

“Well, we all know Ten’s birthday is coming up. Are you guys planning anything for him? Because I know my management wants me to steal him all day, but I know you guys come first and it’s only fair that you guys have him.”

Doyoung perked up at that, quirking up an eyebrow. “You’re going against your management?”

”Not exactly.” Kun shrugged his shoulders slightly before thinking it over. “Or maybe I am, not really sure. Really I just need some type of proof that I was with Ten to please them, but I also want to celebrate his birthday. I just didn’t want to hog him all to myself.”

“Oh, so you _want_ to be with Ten, right?” 

Ten was so close to jumping Doyoung, his eyes glaring holes into his forehead while the other boy smiled smugly with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Yeah, I do.” Kun smiled. He knew what his words meant, he also knew what Doyoung was implying and it was nice to see the way his face dropped when he realized he was being serious. He then gave him a nod of approval which was an added bonus for Kun as he wrapped an arm over Ten’s shoulders.

Dejun smiled at that, resting his head on Sicheng’s shoulder. “We always do something small for Ten. It’s usually just us, why don’t you join, Kun? I’m sure Ten wouldn’t mind.”

Ten was about to object, his heart pounding against his chest until he saw the way Kun smiled and looked back at him. “I wouldn’t mind if you don’t.”

His mind went blank at the little twinkle in Kun’s eyes, he swallowed thickly as he came to his senses and brought a teasing smile onto his lips. “Can you cook for that too?”

”What am I? Your boyfriend or personal chef?”

Ten took into account the lack of the word ‘fake’ before boyfriend. It made his chest tighten in the best possible way as his cheeks felt warm. “Maybe both.” He added softly, silently hoping that Kun would just get what he was saying and accept it while returning the same feelings. He hoped that Kun would just cup his cheek and press his lips to his while hearing the sound of his friends gag playfully in the background. 

But that didn’t happen.

“Alright then! It’s settled!” Dejun smiled brightly, hands clasped together. “What’s next after Ten’s birthday? Anything special?”

“Our break up.” Ten blurted out. It was mainly him getting lost in his own head as he mentally counted down the days until that fatal article would be released into the public for them to later confirm. 

“That isn’t special.” Kun responded just as fast, his tone a little more sad making Ten tense slightly. His overthinking started again as he looked at Kun. His eyebrows were furrowed while his lips were parted as if he was about to say something. Ten could just tell there was something on the tip of his tongue, but when he glanced at the three on the other couch, he bit back his words.

Sicheng awkwardly cleared his throat, remembering Ten’s excuse for his tears. “How about we continue watching movies?”

”Contin— _Fuck._ ” Doyoung wheezed when Sicheng’s elbow was suddenly an inch deep into his side. 

“As long as it isn’t sad, I don’t think I can take watching Ten cry.” Kun spoke softly, his small smile back as he gently cradled Ten’s cheek with his hand making the younger blush.

”Y-Yeah, happy movie and all. Can we all go to my room? I want to lay on my bed.”

“Would we even fit?” Doyoung rose an eyebrow, his hand gently rubbing at his tender side. “Because I really don’t want to be that close to Sicheng, not after he attacked me that way.”

Sicheng rolled his eyes, getting up from the couch. “We’d fit. I’m alright with squeezing with Dejun, and I know Ten is perfectly fine with the idea of cuddling with Kun.”

His cheeks were warm as Kun playfully quirked up an eyebrow. “Aw, really?”

”Shut up, Idiot.” Ten mumbled softly, adverting his gaze before standing up as well. “You guys go settle in my room, I’ll get snacks.”

”I can help.” Kun offered, standing as well until Ten laid a hand on his chest. “I got it, it’s alright. You can cook after.”

Kun sighed dramatically, his shoulders slumping in fake disappointment as he finally followed after the three boys that were already making their way into Ten’s room.

Ten hated the breath of relief that left him the second Kun was out of sight. He groaned softly as he made his way into his kitchen, rummaging through the pantry and fridge to get movie type snacks before resting it all on the counter. He didn’t need any assistance, but he did need a breather. 

Ten was perfectly capable of being around Kun alone. There was less pressure because he knew he was falling for the man, it was obvious and there was no point into manipulating himself into thinking otherwise. But now that his closest friends were watching, there was a whole new added level of pressure.

Kun knew that his friends knew about the contract. Hell, it was discussed minutes ago, but his actions were still flirtatious and loving. They made his breathing shallow and the fact that his friends were witnessing it all made his throat tighten. 

They were all watching him fall like an idiot with no safety net below him.

After a moment to collect himself, he piled up all the snacks in his arms and slowly made his way back to his room. The noise from the small hall got increasingly louder, a tiny screech crawling up his throat as he narrowly missed a pillow that flew by him. 

“That was Kun!” Sicheng pointed accusingly causing the elder to gape at him and push him away. He then grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it over at him but ended up hitting Dejun instead. 

Ten couldn’t believe the scene that was unfolding before him. His group of friends weren’t considered the most out going. _He_ at to be the extrovert of the group, second being Sicheng depending on how close you were to him. It wasn’t surprising seeing him warm up to Kun in such a way, but what did shock him was Dejun laughing along and joining in. 

If that wasn’t enough to make his head spin, Doyoung of all people was even laughing and playfully rolling his eyes while teasing threats left his lips as he shielded himself from a potential attack. 

Seeing Kun get along so well with his friends made his stomach flutter, the heavy feeling in his chest further sinking into him life an anchor.

He was so incredibly _fucked.  
  
_

_-_

**tenlee_1001**

**  
  
**Liked by **kun11xd** , **djxiao_888,** and **999,785 others  
** **tenlee_1001** sleepy cuddles with my boys and MY boy 

View all 10,865 comments  
 **wwiinn_7** why the fuck r we cropped ??   
**djxiao_888** my favorite couple uwu  
**do0_** i don’t even get photo creds ?? it really do be ur own friends 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friend ship ! ugh i started uni last week and it’s been a pain ! but hopefully updates will stay frequent throughout this week !
> 
> enjoy !
> 
> image link ! https://i.postimg.cc/R0gs5bm3/DD4-C4-B6-A-321-E-4-D8-E-BDC1-5-ABEAFB43-ADC.jpg


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best Birthday Yet

“Would you look who it is? It’s my birthday boy.” Kun hummed softly as he walked into the apartment that he deemed as his home away from home. 

Ten playfully quirked up an eyebrow, blush coating his cheeks at the implication that he was Kun’s. “How did you get into my apartment? I had my door locked.”

”Did you forget that you told me where the spare was?” Kun cocked his head to the side before shaking his head, dangling the keys from his index finger. “And I told you not to keep that out there. There’s a lot of creeps that could just dig around for it and make their way inside. I would hate for something to happen to you.”

Kun then set the key into his hand, closing his fist before smiling. “Anyways, enough of the scary talk. It’s your birthday! Are you excited?”

”Excited?” Ten furrowed his eyebrows.

”Oh, come on! Birthdays are fun. It’s a whole day about just you, and you get to be showered with love and appreciation just for existing. Isn't that nice?”

His confidence rose as he stood up straight, his eyes locking with Kun’s as a playful smile graced his lips. “Don’t you already do that to me daily?”

Kun seemed a little taken back by the comment, and Ten could’ve sworn he saw a light tint over his cheeks before he shrugged it off with a smile and retaliated. “Got me there, huh? Isn’t that what a good boyfriend should do?”

”Maybe if you were my real one.” The words came out before he could even process what he was saying. It wasn’t until Kun furrowed his eyebrows slightly making him panic and quickly change the subject. “Um, we should get going, right? I know Sicheng would actually have me by the throat if I showed up late to my own party.”

Kun finally brushed off the previous comment much to Ten’s relief before nodding his head and fiddling with his car keys. “Can’t have him choking you out.”

 _’That’s your job’_ Ten shamelessly thought to himself as he fixed the shirt he was wearing before heading towards the door again. Kun was quick behind him, his hand subconsciously at his lower back making him smile shyly as he locked the door once they were both out. 

Automatically his hand was in Kun’s without much need for a second thought. It was practically muscle memory after spending upwards of two months together acting as the perfect couple.

Well, at first it was acting. Ten practically forced himself to smile, thinking about anything other than Kun to make it look believable. His love struck expression was brought to you by lingering thoughts of his cats fiddling around with each other. It was all one massive act, until it _wasn’t._

Ten found himself wanting to be near Kun. He loved the warmth the elder provided whenever he held his hand or wrapped an arm around him to pull him close. It was such a comforting feeling that he had never experienced with anyone. His stomach started to flutter whenever he was around, it went from counting down the days till the break up to dreading them somewhere along the line. 

The same went for Kun. Before he couldn’t stand the idea of being in the same room as Ten for long periods of time. He found the boy absolutely annoying with his snarky comments and harsh actions. It wasn’t until Kun broke down that front where he saw Ten for who he really was. A go-happy, motivated, and passionate worker that had a soft spot for sentimental moments and would do absolutely anything for those that he loved and appreciated. It was a completely different person from who he saw the first day. 

Without even noticing, Kun started loving Ten by his side. It got to the point where it almost seemed wrong not to be in contact with him in some sort of way. 

And that brought him to the present where he was practically bubbling as he held onto Ten’s tiny hand, bringing it up to his lips to press a small kiss to the top of it. There was absolutely no need to do so, he was confident that no one was even watching them head to his car, but he still felt compelled to do it.

Ever since Valentine’s Day, Kun felt a tiny shift between them. He wasn’t exactly sure if Ten’s confession was even a confession, but he knew that his was. Ever since, he silently progressed with his feelings. He no longer cared if it was obvious or not. He even kissed Ten in his apartment, holding his waist and pulling him close knowing damn well no one at all could watch them.

Kun pulled himself from his thoughts as he opened the car door for Ten. Ten mumbled something along the lines of him being perfectly capable of opening doors on his own. Usually he would reply with how it was meant for their image to the public, but he didn’t feel like that was the reason anymore.

The door gently closed after Ten, the smaller putting his seatbelt on while the elder made his way to the driver side and mimicked his actions. It wasn’t long until they were pulling out of the parking space and out the gates. 

The radio was playing softly, Ten occasionally humming along and even singing a few words. “You have such a pretty voice.”

”I—huh?” Ten blushed as he looked over at Kun who was still keeping his eyes on the road, glancing at him once at a red light. 

“Your voice, it’s beautiful.” Kun smiled. “Have you ever considered singing?”

”I.” Ten paused slightly. No, he had never considered it. The last time he was told about his singing voice was when Taeyong brought it up after hearing him sing one verse to one of the songs he was dancing to. “I haven’t. Never really thought about it, or thought I was good enough for that.”

”Are you kidding me? You have an amazing voice, and I’m sure that wasn’t even you trying to sound your best.”

”You sound like Taeyong.” Ten whined as he hid his face in his hands. Taeyong constantly showered him with praise for the smallest things. He was convinced that if he were to breathe the older boy would give him a medal and certificate to commemorate his actions. 

“You and Yong, are you guys close?” 

Ten picked up on the tiny bits of insecurity that was laced in Kun’s voice as he started driving again at the sign of a green light. “I’d say he’s like a brother to me. I met him accidentally, actually. My manager had told me I was going to be in a music video, but I didn’t know whose. Later that day I accidentally bumped into him while going to my dance studio. Although I say it’s mine, it’s not. Turns out he practiced there too.”

Kun hummed softly at their story, being a little too pleased with Ten referring to the other boy was a sibling. “After shooting that music video, we bumped into each other a lot. He saw me dance one day and asked if I could help him with choreography and yeah, the rest is history.”

“Kind of wished I would’ve met you the same way. Can we count me looking for you at your studio as our first encounter?”

Ten thought back to the moment, a blush on his cheeks as he snorted softly. “Yeah, and we made out against a wall the first day we met if that’s the case.”

”What can I say? Love and first sight.” Kun teased, driving up the driveway of Sicheng’s house since he had offered to host his little party there. Ten didn’t reply to the older boy, instead he kept to himself as he took his seatbelt off. 

Once they were both out of the car, Ten headed towards the door that slammed open before he had the chance to knock. A tiny squeak left him as he was pulled into a tight hug. “My baby, Ten!”

Ten melted in Sicheng’s arms, laughing softly as he returned the hug. Looking over his shoulder he noticed Dejun and Doyoung talking to one another before someone else caught his eye. “ _Oh my god.”_

He quickly pulled away from the hug and slapped Sicheng’s arm as he whisper shouted. “ _Yuta_?”

Sicheng whined at the hit, rubbing his arm softly before rolling his eyes and mumbling. “Okay, yes he’s here. Please don’t embarrass me, or I’ll make sure your life is a living hell—oh hi, Kun!”

Kun playfully quirked up an eyebrow after hearing Sicheng’s little rant, a teasing smile that almost matched Ten’s on his lips. “Hey, WinWin.”

Sicheng looked between them and groaned. “Ugh, you’re like another version of Ten.”

Ten smiled innocently, wrapping his arms around Kun’s torso. “Thanks!”

-

The small party was just like it had always been. Ten constantly messing around with his main group, occasionally bringing Yuta into the conversation.

Kun was also interacting with them all, making Ten grin from ear to ear as he nuzzled close to Kun’s chest. The rest of the small party went along great with the random board games that Sicheng managed to pull out from his room. The rest of the night was filled with laughs and playful competition while snacking until it was time for the cake.

Kun had an arm wrapped around Ten’s waist as they sang, he then pressed a small kiss to the top of his head as he blew out the candles. He couldn’t help but smile and laugh as the elder grabbed a finger full of frosting and dabbed it onto his nose. 

After eating some cake, Kun hesitated slightly before gently tapping Ten’s side to get his attention. “Yeah?”

”I saw that WinWin has a balcony, do you maybe want to join me there?” Ten noticed the way Kun seemed a little nervous, his bottom lip tucked into his teeth as he smiled sheepishly. 

Ten was quick to nod his head, letting the taller boy grab his hand and lead him up stairs while the rest were entertained with some Switch game that Yuta had brought over. 

Kun gently opened the sliding door for Ten once they got into the room. Ten smiled as he walked out into the balcony, the chilly air immediately welcoming him as he reached the rail. “Is there a reason why you brought me out here?”

Kun made his way next to the smaller boy, leaning his forearms against the rail before nodding his head. “I guess you can say that. I just wanted the birthday boy to myself for a bit, is that alright?”

A familiar warmth was back on his cheeks and he was glad that the cold air gave him pink cheeks in general. “Yeah, it is.”

”You’re cold, aren’t you?” 

It was pretty obvious. He didn’t do well with cold weather. It didn’t matter if it was tolerable for everyone, he wasn’t fond of it at all. Ten didn’t even get the chance to answer as he noticed Kun tug off his hoodie, handing it over to him. 

“No, you don’t have to. I’m alright.”

”Sure you are.” The brunette playfully rolled his eyes, his hand still extended outward with his hoodie waiting for the smaller boy to take it. “Take it before I shove it on you.”

With a tiny huff, Ten grabbed the hoodie and slipped it on. It was still holding onto Kun’s body heat making him almost instantly warm up. “Thank you..”

Kun simply smiled and nodded his head, his attention now at the view in front of him. Ten was about to do the same until he slipped his hands into the pocket of the hoodie, furrowing his eyebrows at the feeling of a tiny box in his hands. He slowly pulled it up, his fingers softly playing with the red ribbon that was wrapped around it.

”Is this for me?” Ten spoke softly, already feeling Kun’s eyes on him. Upon hearing the small hum from the older boy, he gently tugged at the ribbon until it was off the box. He then pulled the lid off and furrowed his eyebrows when seeing a tiny sterling silver ‘x’ that was connected to a thin silver chain. “An x?”

”Well, it was originally going to be a ‘k’.” Kun chuckled softly while shaking his head. “But that’s not you. Didn’t want to give you something that made it seem like I owned you, because I don’t. I never will no matter what circumstances, and that’s good. Only you can dictate what you want to do with your life, you always have and I love that about you. You’re very independent, a natural born leader. I was thinking of a ‘t’, maybe even a ‘c’ for your name, but x is actually the Roman numeral for Ten.” 

Ten smiled slightly at that, his fingers gently touching the silver before he looked up at Kun. “Can you put it on me?”

Kun didn’t hesitate to take the necklace out of the box and carefully put it on the smaller boy. Ten couldn’t help but feel goosebumps all over his skin when Kun’s fingers came in contact with the back of his neck as he clasped the backing of the necklace. 

The tiny ‘x’ fell right at his collarbones, the perfect place to be seen even with the hoodie being close to his neck. His hand immediately went up to touch it as he beamed up at Kun. “I love it.”

”Just wanted to give you a reminder that you’re the boss, you call the shots here. No one else.” Kun smiled, his dimples showing making the younger practically swoon. His words were running laps through his head as he looked up at the brunette.

Something came over him as he stood on his toes, arms wrapping around Kun’s neck as he pulled him down slightly. “You’re right, I do call this shots. This being one of them.”

Kun couldn’t even get a word out as he felt Ten’s lips on his own. He was stunned for a few seconds before kissing back, his hands gripping the box that the necklace came in as they settled onto the smaller boy’s hips, gripping them tightly as the kiss progressed. 

Ten found himself tilting his head to deepen the kiss, taking the chance at gently nibbling at Kun’s bottom lip making him hum in response. 

Ten giggled softly as he pulled away, watching the way Kun chased his lips. His confidence was slowly wavering as he looked Kun in the eyes as they fluttered open. His hands began to run cold as he kept staring at the man before him before he spoke. “I like you, I really like you.”

”As a friend?”

Ten scoffed at that, rolling his eyes when hearing the breath chuckle that left Kun’s lips. “I don’t kiss my friends, Kun.”

”I sure hope you don’t.” He mumbled softly, slightly possessive as he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Ten’s lips. “I like you too. I meant it when I told you on Valentine’s Day.”

”So did I.” Ten smiled slightly, a blush taking over his face as Kun gently squeezed his hips. “I guess I was scared to tell you because I didn’t want to make things awkward, especially with the contract ending soon.”

”Don’t remind me.” Kun groaned, his forehead pressing against Ten’s. “I’ve been dreading it for a while now.”

”Me too.” Ten breathed out, his eyes closing as he moved his head to press his cheek against Kun’s chest. “I didn’t want to lose you being all touchy with me.”

Kun playfully rolled his eyes, pulling Ten impossibly closer. “Hey, what did I tell you? Even when this is over, I’m still sneaking to your place to bother you.”

”You better, if not you’d be a terrible boyfriend.”

”Oh, so I’m your boyfriend?”

Ten groaned at the teasing voice that was laced in Kun’s words. His hand gently hit Kun’s chest while his eyes were closed shut. “You’ve always been my boyfriend, idiot. We signed a paper that said that.”

”Aw, and here I thought we were getting somewhere.”

Kun stopped laughing when feeling the way Ten tensed up in his arms. He gently rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him, it seeming to work as he relaxed slightly. “I um, I’ve never done this before. It’s a little scary, sorry.”

”Hey.” Kun gently cupped Ten’s cheek, his thumb softly caressing his plump cheek. “That’s understandable. I’m not forcing you to do anything. That’s all up to you. Remember what I said, you call the shots here.”

”Can we... see each other for real? Not exactly date, but maybe get to know each other more?” Ten asked shyly, his fingers fiddling with the material of Kun’s shirt as he leaned into the touch. “Even when the contract is over?”

”Of course.” Kun smiled, pressing a small kiss to Ten’s forehead. “I fake dated you, I can pretend to not date you when I am after this contract is over.”

Ten snorted softly at that, looking up at Kun who smiled brightly back at him. He couldn’t help but notice the special glint in his eyes as he looked back at him making the butterflies in his stomach flutter. Kun seemed to lean down slightly, pressing a small kiss to his lips making him blush.

This _definitely_ had to be his favorite birthday yet. 

  
-

**kun11xd**

  
Liked by **tenlee_1001** , **wwiinn_7** , and **1,896,286 others**

 **kun11xd** this lil birthday boy is all mine 

View all 27,975 comments   
**wwiinn_7** STOP STEALING MY BABY FROM ME  
**yuu_taa_1026 @wwiinn_7** ur baby? ;(  
**tenlee_1001** best birthday ever <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couple ! eh, sort of ! but they’re getting there 
> 
> image link !  
> https://i.postimg.cc/0ysTmYTt/9-DC9561-F-D71-F-433-F-9-FBF-7-AF861756-AD1.jpg


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And That’s How It Ends

**Soompi  
** @soompi

#KUN And His Management Have Confirmed That He Is No Longer In A Relationship With Model Ten Lee After Being Together For Over A Year. soompi.com/article/129597...

 **3,406** Retweets **679** Quotes **20.8k** Likes 

-

The news came at the very start of March. At first, Ten was completely unaware of what was happening. He didn’t get any specifics on the time and date that this specific announcement would come out, so when he saw his name trending and multiple mentions begging for a response, it overwhelmed him.

He couldn’t help but notice the amount of people that were actually invested in their relationship. They had managed to fool a handful of people into thinking they were the perfect couple without knowing they couldn’t stand each other at the beginning. And it wasn’t just fans, it was people who they knew personally as well.

Along with notifications from social media, there was a heavy amount of texts from friends asking how he was doing and if it was true.

He didn’t respond to them. 

That was until he got one specific message that made him smile.

  
‘ _From: **kun ʕ≧㉨≦ʔ**_

_i’m omw! taking one of johnny’s cars to be extra sneaky’_

Ten couldn’t help but fondly roll his eyes. After his birthday, they two took things slow. It was almost like their usual with the contract, but now they were fully aware of their feelings and weren’t afraid to shy away from it.

It always made him extremely bubbly whenever he would see Kun smiling at his door, opening his arms for a hug. But that was before the news got out that they had broken up. 

Ten was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his doorbell going off. He tossed his phone to the side making it land on the couch before getting up and practically running towards the door. His fingers fiddled with the locks before he managed to get it open. His smile was plastered on his lips until it faded as he furrowed his eyebrows.

”It’s still me, don’t act disappointed.” Kun gently pushed past the smaller boy. Ten closed the door behind him and locked it, following Kun into his living room where the boy was shrugging off the puffy jacket he was wearing and ripped the mask off his face along with the beanie on his head. 

“Really wanted to hide, huh?” Ten snorted softly, his eyes locked on the puffy jacket that was on the couch before he froze when seeing Kun’s hair. 

“Did I leave you speechless?” Kun playfully teased as he walked up to the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ten immediately stood on his toes and brought a hand up to touch at the now silver locks. “Like it?”

”Love it.” Ten smiled before wrapping his arms around Kun’s neck. “Care to tell me why my ex is currently in my apartment.”

The silver haired boy tsked softly, shaking his head. “Came here to beg you to take me back.”

Ten hummed at that, pretending to think before laughing as Kun squeezed his hips. “Are you seriously thinking that over? You’re not going to take me back? I thought we had something special!”

”You’re the one who confirmed it, how do I know this isn’t what you wanted to begin with?” The Thai boy playfully rose an eyebrow, smiling at the way Kun rolled his eyes and leaned down slightly to peck his lips. 

“Do I need to beg on my knees?” Kun whined, not giving Ten a second to respond before got down on both knees and held onto the smaller boy’s hands. He then gently pressed a kiss to the top of his hand. “Ten Lee, will you please take me back? I’m miserable without you even if it’s just been announced that we broke up like an hour ago.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Ten laughed softly, removing one of his hands from Kun’s grip to gently ruffle his newly dyed hair. 

“What? I just want my boyfriend title back.” The silver haired boy hummed before getting back up on his feet. 

“Well, you won’t get it for a while.”

”What title do I get now?”

”Best friend.”

Kun groaned at that, his right hand clutching onto his chest as if he had been wounded. His eyes were screwed shut as he dramatically winced in pain. “How did I just get friendzoned?”

”You’re so dramatic.” The younger laughed as he gently pushed Kun away from him, it resulting in the taller boy grabbing onto his hand and pulling him back to the point where he nearly collided with his chest. 

“Guess that’s your type, because last time I checked you had a crush on me.” Ten flushed at the comment, not even daring to look at Kun since he already knew the smug look that was grazing his face. 

Truth be told, Kun had gotten a lot more confident and comfortable around him. He was _far_ more touchy and flirty which had Ten being a blushy mess more than half of the time. It was a completely different side of him that genuinely made Ten smile. 

The smaller boy nuzzled his face into Kun’s chest, allowing him to be held before mumbling softly to differ the topic. “Why did you change your hair?”

”I start tour soon, announcement should be going out sometime next week. Atlas thought I could go for a new look. Called it my post break up glow.” 

Ten snorted at that, moving his face away from his chest to look at him. “He really called it that? Should I get a post break up glow?”

”You literally don’t need one. I may be biased because I like you, but you’re literally stunning no matter what you’re going through. Look at you now, you dumped me yet look cute.”

”Aw, it wasn’t a mutual break up?” Ten teased, laughing softly at the way Kun rolled his eyes at him.

“We have to stop joking about this. We should at least act devastated on social media.”

”What? Want me to like a couple of those ‘I’m broken’ tweets?” Ten playfully rose an eyebrow, a giggle leaving him at another squeeze of his hips. “Okay but seriously, how do I act? I have a couple of interviews coming up. Do I just say no comment when they bring you up? Do I cry? Do I act like I don’t know you?”

Kun rolled his eyes yet again, taking a seat on the couch while pulling Ten down with him. Ten’s breath hitched at the sudden movement, a blush settling in on his cheeks when he landed on the boy’s lap. “Just say it was mutual. We’re okay, we don’t hate each other.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Ten playfully whined, nuzzling his face into the silver haired boys neck. “Where’s the drama?”

”You’re so annoying.” Kun chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s slim waist, his thumb gently brushing against the exposed skin from his shirt riding up slightly. 

There was a brief moment of silence as Ten rested his forehead at the side of Kun’s neck, his hand softly fiddling with the little ‘x’ necklace that was dangling on his collarbones. He never took it off for the most part, many complimenting it while he was being styled for a shoot. On most occasions he was even allowed to wear it during a shoot based on how simple it looked.

”Crazy how this started out with us fake dating and hating each other, and now we’re friends that make out when we literally confirmed to the world that we’re not dating.”

”You _literally_ could’ve left the word ‘friend’ out of that.” Kun whined, throwing his head back slightly as he rested it against the headrest of the couch. “Call me your soon to be boyfriend.”

”You seem pretty confident that that’s what you’re going to be.”

”Do I, or do I not have you on my lap right now?”

Ten blushed and went to move away, but Kun was one step ahead of him as he tightened his hold around his waist and kept him planted on his lap. A pout was already forming on his lips but it quickly went away as Kun pressed a small kiss to them. “Shut up.”

Kun chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Ten’s shoulder. After another small silence, Kun hummed softly while resting his chin on the smaller boy’s shoulder. “I’m really going to try and make this work for us. I know it’s going to change in a couple of weeks since we won’t be around each other. But I really like you.”

”Are we even allowed to date? Like, for real? How does that work since we faked it?”

“Celebrities break up and get back together all the time. We’ll just be another one in their eyes.”

”I hate how my first relationship is going to be apart of that.”

”Oh, so you _are_ going to date me?” Kun teased, a smug smile on his lips making Ten gently push his face away. 

“Keep it up, and I’ll go back to hating you.”   
  
“You can’t hate me since I’m the one who cooks for you.”

Ten thought it over in his head, reluctantly admitting to defeat as he nodded his head. “Okay, you got me there. I really like your cooking.”

”I’m such boyfriend material, you really hit the jackpot with me.” 

Ten laughed fondly at that, his fingers carding through Kun’s hair as he looked at him. He wasn’t lying at all. Kun had to be one of the best people he had ever met. He was a kind and caring soul, always putting others before him. He was insanely creative and talented in various aspects that Ten really couldn’t name them all under one breath. Not to mention that way he treated him was completely different from the way others had approached him. Kun overall just brought out a more happier and vibrant version of himself. 

And not to mention the added bonus of his looks. Ten would be lying if he were to say that Kun wasn’t one of the most attractive men on the planet. 

“I really did, huh?” Ten hummed softly, continuing to playing with Kun’s hair while smiling slightly. 

“Don’t even get me _started_ with me with you.” 

“Huh?” Ten cocked his head slightly to the side, his hair falling in front of his eyes making Kun push it back slightly. 

“I don’t think you understand how lucky I am to even have you look at me the way you do.”

Ten felt his face heat up, quickly dismissing Kun’s words with a shy shake of his head. “You’re just saying that because I’m a model.”

”You being pretty is like number 785 on my list of reasons why I’m lucky to have you like me back.”

”785?”

Kun hummed in response. “Want me to name them all? I got time.”

“You’re insane.” Ten sputtered out a laugh, his cheeks still warm as he loosely wrapped an arm around Kun’s neck. “You definitely don’t have that many reasons.” 

“Try me.”

Ten didn’t bother after seeing the determined look on Kun’s face. It was enough to convince him that he did have some type of mental list to go by. Kun beamed at the implication that he had won, hooking his right arm under the smaller boys knees while his left held onto his lower back as he stood up.

Ten squeaked, hands quickly gripping onto both Kun’s shoulder and the material of his shirt, it followed by a tiny slap to the chest. “Don’t just do that! You could’ve dropped me!”

”I wouldn’t _dare._ ” Kun chuckled softly. 

“Where are you even taking me?” Ten playfully rose an eyebrow, going limp in Kun’s arms once he finally stopped being so tense.

”Your room, duh.”

”To do what?”

” _You._ ” It was mumbled, but Ten definitely heard it. The comment made him gasp as he slapped his hand on Kun’s chest again making him laugh. “Kidding! Kidding! We’re not doing any of that. Just wanted to keep up our regularly scheduled movie watching. Have to get in as much time with you before I’m off.”

Once the blush on his cheeks dialed down, the younger smiled slightly as Kun walked into his room and gently placed him on the bed. The television was soon turned on by Kun who had the remote in his hands while the other softly scratched being Leon’s ears once he had approached him. 

Kun got situated on the bed, patting the space next to him making Ten eagerly crawl over to him. His cheek was nuzzled into Kun’s chest, the smell of his soft cologne making him smile as he felt an arm wrapped around him. A couple of kisses were shared throughout randomly selected movies and tv series making them both smile and giggle while under the covers. 

His world was perfect while it was falling apart in the eyes of others.   
  


-

**kun11xd**

Liked by **johnnyjsuh** , **lucas_xx444** , and **986,965 others**

 **kun11xd** new hair!!

View all 98,865 comments  
 **lucas_xx444** show him what he’s missing !!  
 **kun11xd** **@lucas_xx444** delete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they broke up )))))))))): well, or so people think ! enjoy !
> 
> (ps. sorry for the errors, it’s way too late on my end but i wanted to get something out!)
> 
> image link ! https://i.postimg.cc/WbQmKyt1/EA1619-E7-5-EFD-45-B8-9-FDA-F10-B021-CA744.jpg


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Overthinking, Just Having Fun

“You’re finally free!” 

Kun flinched when feeling two large hands clasp on both his shoulders. He quickly turned around to find Johnny smiling at him. “Free?”

”You got that model off your back. Doesn’t it feel nice to not see him anymore?” Kun slowly nodded his head, his thoughts automatically taking him back to a couple of hours ago where he was holding the tiny boy close to his chest and kissing at his neck and cheek until he was being pushed away. 

“What’s with the lovey dovey look?” Johnny playfully rose an eyebrow, gently nudging the boy as he fiddled with his mic pack. “Wait, do you finally have someone? Is that why you didn’t like being around Ten as much?”

”I guess you can say that.” Kun chuckled softly, glancing over at Johnny who gaped at him. 

“Who is it? Do I know them? Are you guys official? Hiding?”

”You sort of know him.” Kun shrugged his shoulders slightly. “We’re not exactly official yet, but we’re talking and taking things slow. You can say we’re sort of keeping it private too.”

”Was Ten a bitch to him? I could imagine he would be especially since he didn’t seem to like you at all.”

”Don’t talk about him like that.” Kun’s voice was a little too snappy for his liking making him cringe silently as he shifted his focus back to his mic pack that was still laying in his hands. 

There was a slight pause, and Kun was afraid to look up and face Johnny. It wasn’t until Johnny gaped at him and nudged him. “No way!”

The brunette didn’t say a word, slightly stunned by the sudden shove as he rubbed his arm. Johnny stared at him with wide eyes while a smile clung onto his lips. “I thought he hated you! You mean to tell me you’re _still_ with him? Even with the break up all over social media?”

”Surprise?” Kun awkwardly cleared his throat. “But you’re right, he didn’t really like me when we first met, but somewhere along the line we sort of just started getting feelings for each other. We confessed on his birthday, and we’ve been taking it slow ever since.”

”What are you guys going to do when it’s official?”

Kun shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Not really sure. I’m not concerned about the whole world knowing about it or thinking it’s us getting back together. My biggest concern is that this is Ten’s real first relationship. I want to go at his pace and make sure he’s comfortable.”

Johnny didn’t respond, instead nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, good luck with that. I hope he treats you good.”

”He does.” Kun smiled. “He really does.”

-

“So are you two official or—“ Ten immediately covered Sicheng’s mouth, a dark blush coating his cheeks as he looked around at some of the staff that was currently watching them. 

“We’re _officially_ broken up.” Ten mumbled, watching as the staff continued on with their work. His hand then lowered from Sicheng’s mouth making him roll his eyes. 

There was a silent exchange between them until Sicheng got the message and nodded his head as he fixed the collar of the button up shirt he was wearing for a shoot. “Have you talked to him since the break up?”

”Nope.” It was a clear lie that thankfully Sicheng seemed to pick up as he offered him a teasing smile. 

“And how are you feeling about the whole thing?”

”I feel great.” Ten smiled as he leaned back in his own chair. “I feel really good. Maybe the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

”You sound like such an asshole right now.” Sicheng snickered softly, looking at his reflection before moving off of his chair. Ten laughed at that, shaking his head.

He wasn’t lying. To those who were most likely listening in on their conversation, it must look like he didn’t care about his ‘relationship’ with Kun, and he really wouldn’t be surprised if somehow word got out of it. In any other situation that would be terrible, but knowing his relationship with Kun now, it’ll probably something to look back and laugh at.

”I know.” Ten breathed out slightly, a small smile on his lips. “Anyways, but yeah. You know, and so does Do. I haven’t told Dejun yet. Knowing him he’s going to scream, and I rather not cause a scene.”

Sicheng snorted and nodded his head. No one was more invested in love than Dejun was. He was constantly going on and on about the meaning of love and soulmates. The amount of times he fought Doyoung for being pessimistic was insane. “Nice call. Also another thing, do you know when your ex starts tour? You know, so you can go around Korea without worrying about bumping into him?”

Ten playfully rolled his eyes at the way Sicheng was wording the question. He also couldn’t help but laugh at the way he referred to Kun as his ex when he was practically his boyfriend at this point. It was a pretty decent cover up considering the amount of people walking around them. “Tour? It should be in a week or two. I haven’t really kept track, you know, since he’s out of my life and all.”

Another lie, in 8 days Kun was meant to start tour and that countdown was engraved into the back of his head as he tried his hardest to run back to his apartment where Kun would sometimes be laying on his bed with his cats nuzzled up to him. 

They weren’t even official, but to an extent it felt like they were. It was a little worrisome especially since it would be the first time he would be away from the boy now that actual feelings were involved. He had never experienced a long distance relationship, didn’t think he ever would. It’s not like he was concerned about what Kun would do. He had a lot of trust with him, he was just scared that he wouldn’t know how to manage a long distance relationship.

”We should all hang out he day he goes on tour. Just enjoy the fact that he’s out of the country.” Sicheng teased, his shoulders shaking with the tiny laugh he let out, it being replaced with a whine as he was elbowed slightly. “What? Come on! Let me hate on the ex!”

”Can you shut up?” Ten snorted softly, fixing the collar of the shirt he was wearing so it was pressed to his skin and folded correctly. His fingers then trailed over the velvety material of the blazer he was in, smiling at his reflection. “But yes, we should definitely get together that day.”

”We can stream any other album that’s competing with his on the charts.”

”I hate you.” The Thai boy rolled his eyes, staring at Sicheng through the reflection of the mirror as the other boy smiled innocently. 

“Love you too, Tennie!”

-

“Hey, there’s my boy.” Kun gently lifted an arm up as he laid back on Ten’s bed, propping his head with his other arm folded behind his head. 

The tinniest blush coated the younger’s cheeks as he finally got inside his room, crawling on the bed and ultimately going up to straddle Kun’s hips, smiling at the way his hand rested at his hip. “ _Ex_ boy.”

The elder groaned, throwing his head back as a pout remained on his lips. “You’re never going to give that a rest, huh? We’re going to be married, and you’re going to call me your ex in public.”

”And who said anything about marriage? You’re not even dating me.” And there it was, that teasing tone that practically made him want to shove the boy off him and ignore him for weeks. 

“I will kick you out.”

“This is literally my apartment.”

”Did I ask?” Kun playfully rose an eyebrow, watching the way Ten laughed and rested both of his hands on his chest. Kun’s hand found it’s way onto Ten’s thigh, his thumb gently caressing the material of his jeans as he smiled up at him. “You know, Johnny knows about us.”

”You told him?” Ten’s lip automatically tucked itself between his teeth, it resulting in Kun lifting his hand up and gently pulling it out his his thumb.

”No need to be nervous, yeah? He sort of figured it out, and well, I know he’s not going to tell everyone and cause a mess.”

”Doesn’t he like, hate me for you?”

”Why would he?” The silver haired boy cocked his head to the side slightly, watching the way Ten no longer looked him in the eyes and focused primarily on his hands that was still flat on his chest. 

“I was an asshole to you at first. Pretty sure that’s all he knows about me. I probably looked so stuck up and rude to him.”

”Yeah, I won’t lie and say you didn’t give off that impression, but he doesn’t hate you for me. He likes you, at least the you that you show now.” Kun smiled, sitting up so his back was pressed against the headboard before using both his hands to cup Ten’s cheeks and force him to look at him. “You panic at lot, don’t you?”

”Yeah.” Ten breathed out. “This isn’t something I’m used to, and I guess a lot of things are hitting me. Like, I’m going to actually have to meet all your friends eventually, and some might even hate me because of the way I acted around you at first. I’m going to meet your family one day if things go good enough between us, and I can’t even imagine what I’d do if they didn’t like me. And—“

”Hey, hey. Weren’t you the one who said we weren’t even dating?” Kun chuckled softly, pressing a small peck to Ten’s lips. “You’re thinking way too ahead of yourself. You’re not even thinking, you’re _overthinking._ My friends already liked you with the fake dating thing. My mom already called you her future son in law and you haven’t met. Let me take you on a date first before you start wondering if the ring I get you fits you.”

”Eight.”

”What?”

”That’s my ring size.” Ten shrugged his shoulders slightly.

”Are we skipping a step? Did I miss something? Are we just getting married now?” Kun playfully quirked up an eyebrow, both hands back on Ten’s waist giving it a small squeeze making the smaller boy laugh. 

“It’s just something to know!”

”Mhm, sure.” The dyed haired boy hummed, leaning his head back on the headboard before smiling. “People seem to be taking it real hard that we broke up. Some even acting like their own parents got divorced.”

Ten stifled a laugh into the back of his hand while pushing some of his hair out of his face. “I know. I wasn’t aware that that many people actually cared about us as a couple. There were so many update accounts on us, it was insane. Like, what do they do now? Deactivate?”

Kun snorted softly, shaking his head slightly before shrugging. “I don’t know. But it’s nice to know people were rooting for me.”

”Rooting for you?”

”Yeah. People actually thought I stood a chance.”

”Why? Cause I’m a model?” Ten furrowed his eyebrows, not necessarily liking where the conversation was going.

”No, not that. Incase you forgot, you were known as Ten Lee, the man who _never_ dates anyone. People saw me next to you and were like, yup, he can make it.”

Ten stared at Kun for a solid minute before laughing and shaking his head. There were little crinkles by his eyes as he smiled brightly, bits of his hair moving forward again to cover his eyes. Kun almost forgot how to breathe while looking at him. “Congrats, you’re the first to make it through.”

”Nope! Not yet.” Kun finally snapped out of his daze, smiling showing his dimples. “Don’t congratulate me just yet. Not until we’re officially dating.”

”You’re real confident that this is going to work out, aren’t you?” Ten’s smile was both fond yet curious as he kept his eyes trained on Kun’s that were practically filled the brim with hope and affection. It made a warm feeling rush through his entire body. 

“Of course, you’re not?”

Ten took a couple of seconds before answering, making sure to take in the way Kun’s dimples were still showing as well as how his thumbs had managed to hook under his shirt and gently caress his hipbones causing goosebumps to lie in their wake. He then realized that he was still on his lap, probably making his legs go numb, yet still showed no signs of discomfort as his hands held him in place. 

“No.” Ten spoke softly, his hand going up to cup Kun’s cheek, watching as the boy leaned into the touch all while being slightly confused until younger spoke again.

“I’m really confident about this too.”

-

**  
tenlee_1001**

  
Liked by **tyong** , **wwiinn_7** , and **1,277,858 others  
** **tenlee_1001** show him what he’s missing 

View all 15,976 comments  
 **wwiinn_7** bestie looking hot !!  
 **tyong @kun11xd** praying for u 

-

10:59  
Thursday, March 19

Notification Center

 **kun11xd  
** baby what the fuck

 **kun11xd  
** Sent a post by tenlee_1001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me vs being behind on updates, hopefully now they will be back to staying frequent ! not the most ideal chapter but i just wanted something out !
> 
> enjoy soft kunten and ten just messing around on social media !
> 
> image link ! https://i.postimg.cc/G3zxDyPn/70421-B07-9-FF4-40-F9-8-BE7-084-DC57-BB42-F.jpg


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re The Absolute Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perhaps... a little bit of ... content ;)

“ _Baby.”_

Ten smiled innocently at the whining tone with Kun’s voice, further nuzzling himself into his side. “Yeah?”

”You’re _so_ annoying.”

Ten laughed, his cheek pressed to Kun’s bare chest as they were both cuddled up on the silver haired boy’s bed for a change in scenery. 

Kun playfully rolled his eyes, his fingers carding through Ten’s lengthy black hair, sometimes gently massaging the skin on his scalp making the younger hum peacefully. “You’re having way too much fun on social media.”

”Can you blame me? It’s my first break up! I have to show my ex what he’s missing out on, plus tell the world that I’m doing great.”

”I’m not your ex!”

Ten let out the tinniest giggle, it coming out muffled as he nuzzled his face into his chest. His cheeks were slightly pink when feeling Kun’s arm wrap around his waist and pull him close. 

It was currently two days before Kun was meant to start tour, and Ten took the liberty of packing an overnight bag and temporarily moving into Kun’s place for the week leading up to the start of tour. Kun didn’t mind at all, he loved going to get things set up for tour and coming back home to Ten usually sprawled out on his bed, nuzzled into the covers before making grabby hands at him upon entering.

Ten sighed softly after his fit of giggles left him, his index finger gently tracing random shapes onto the older boy’s chest. “I wish you didn’t have to leave so soon. I got used to you being around me a lot.”

Kun smiled sadly, fingers now gently brushing against the skin at Ten’s hip bone after moving under his shirt. “I got pretty used to this too. If you weren’t technically considered my ex right now, I’d take you with me.”

”That’d be a fun scandal.” 

The elder rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “Scandal? Really? Like you aren’t already starting one?”

Ten suppressed his giggle by nuzzling his face into Kun’s neck. He couldn’t like and say what he was posting on social media wasn’t fun. It was something to laugh at while he nuzzled close to his (almost) boyfriend. People being incredibly invested in his posts all while he had Kun’s tongue down his throat was honestly exhilarating.

Kun on the other hand was annoyed by it. Well, not necessarily by Ten, but by those who didn’t _know_ about his current situation with Ten. The amount of texts he would get from both Lucas and Taeyong about Ten’s posts was beginning to get on his last nerve, especially teasing comments from Lucas asking permission to go after Ten. It would always lead him to snapping at him, and Lucas took that as more fuel to continue to pick on him.

Kun was brought back out of his thoughts when feeling Ten’s leg hike up on his own, using it as a way to cuddle closer to him while practically being on top of him. His hand automatically went to up the back of his thigh, almost holding it in place. “Can we go on a date before you go?”

“You want to go on a date?”

”I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to.” Ten teased, his finger softly jabbing at the dimple that was showing on Kun’s cheek as he smiled. 

“Alright then, a date tomorrow. Can’t necessarily go out, but I think I can manage something here.”

”As long as you cook for me, that’s perfect.”

”Is that all you want me for? Is that how I get to date you?”

”Mhm.” Ten laughed softly at the look on Kun’s face before cupping his cheek. “I’m joking, you know I like you for more than that.”

”Go on.”

Ten felt his face heat up at Kun stared at him, eyes telling him to continue on making him whine. “No, that’s embarrassing!”

”Oh come on!”

” _No!”_

_-_

”Can I come out now?”

”You have a whole campaign for that!”

Kun laughed at the way he heard Ten groan down the hallway. He was currently cooped up in his room while Kun prepared a quick diner for them. He managed to set up the table, grabbing some fake flower arrangement that Taeyong had got him as a “house warming gift” and placed it at the center of the table. 

Once he deemed his set up as perfect, he straightened out the non-existent wrinkles on his dark blue button up before making his way over to his room, softly knocking at the door. 

Ten almost automatically opened the door, smiling brightly as he stood on his toes, arms automatically wrapping around the taller boy’s neck as he pressed a quick kiss to them leaving Kun slightly stunned. “It’s about time! I’m starving.”

Kun playfully rolled his eyes, hand laying at Ten’s lower back as he led him towards the dinning area. Ten’s eyes seemed to light up at the small set up. It wasn’t exactly much, but just the effort that Kun made in order to make it a bit more special during a late notice made his heart flutter. “This is so cute.”

“I tried to make it a bit more presentable.” Kun smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as he took in his own set up again. 

“I love it.” Ten turned to face him, his smile still bright and soft, it matching his eyes. Kun almost felt breathless just by looking at him before he managed to snap out of it and go over to Ten’s chair, pulling it out for him. “There you go.”

”Wow, a gentleman.” Ten teased as he took a seat. 

“You should know, you _dated_ me.”

Now it was Ten’s turn to roll his eyes, a small scoff leaving his lips as he watched the older boy make his way back into the kitchen before bringing out a couple of plates of freshly cooked food. The aroma that had been teasing Ten for hours while he was in Kun’s bed room was now completely consuming him as his mouth watered. 

He had grown so fond of Kun cooking for him. Everything somehow tasted way better when knowing Kun prepared it. It got to the point where sometimes regular food he bought or cooked for himself was no longer as satisfying. 

Ten smiled as Kun plated his food before serving some for himself. Once it was all served, the elder then grabbed the bottle of wine that was already opened and poured some into the wineglass he had out for him and Ten. 

Once taking a seat, Kun playfully rose his glass up and smiled cheekily.

“To our technically _second_ , first date.”

Their little dinner went well. It mainly consisting of Ten constantly praising his cooking along with Kun showering him with compliments until he was beet red. After eating, the smaller of the two was quick to help him with the dishes without needing to. Kun swore he had it all under control, but Ten didn’t take that as an answer as he continued to help him, occasionally plopping a small cluster of soapy bubbles onto the tip of his nose making him crinkle it. 

Once that was settled, the two were back at Kun’s bedroom, nuzzled up into one another. Ten had the biggest smile on his lips, it only widening when Kun turned to look at him. “What’s got you so happy?”

”You.” Ten admitted without missing a beat. His chest was bubbling as he hugged Kun’s arm. 

“Yeah?” Kun breathed out, Ten’s smile mirroring onto his own as he leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his lips. He didn’t move his head back after he pulled away, resting his forehead onto Ten’s. They stayed that way for a couple of seconds, Ten closing his eyes to savor the feeling before Kun pulled away and took his hand in his own. “You know, I didn’t want to do this today since tomorrow I leave, but I just need to get this off my chest, yeah?”

Ten’s eyes fluttered open and Kun almost blanked out as he stared at him. He could’ve sworn the smaller boy held the entire universe in his eyes, positive that he could point out millions of constellations if he was just given enough time. “Get what off your chest?”

Ten’s voice was so soft and delicate, a big change from his usually loud self. “You know my feelings for you. Or at least, I would sure hope you would. It’s not like I keep it hidden. I really do care about you and like you so much. It’s crazy because I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone before. It’s like the more I’m will you, the more I just fall for you.”

The Thai boy’s cheeks were getting rosier as he continued speaking, a smile of his own on his lips as he intertwined their fingers. “I didn’t want to ask you this now, because I’ll be gone for a while, but.” Kun took a deep breath, smiling as Ten squeezed his hand. “Can I be your boyfriend?”

Ten was almost immediately thrown off by the wording. “You’re asking for permission from me... to be _my_ boyfriend?”

”Yeah.” Kun chuckled softly, hand going up to the little ‘x’ necklace that was resting at his collarbones. The action alone served as a little reminder to what the necklace meant. “So, can I?”

Ten smiled brightly, his cheeks still dusted pink as he nodded his head and pressed his lips back onto Kun’s. This kiss was a lot softer and more delicate, Kun’s hand going back to its regular spot at the curve of Ten’s hip, gently squeezing it as the kiss progressed.

Ten felt breathless as he pulled away slightly only to go back into it seconds later. The room started to feel a little more hotter, the sweater he was wearing suddenly feeling suffocating as his hands fiddled with the buttons of Kun’s shirt once the elder had now moved on top of him. 

His hands trembled slightly as he came to the realization of where this was leading to especially when feeling the way Kun was practically in between his legs. His heart was pounding against his chest as his cheeks grew warmer. He finally pulled away, blushing madly as he spoke. “W-Wait.”

Ten felt the way Kun’s entire boy went rigid, pulling his weight completely off the smaller boy as he looked down at him. “I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have taken that too far. I’m really—“ Ten shut him up with a quick kiss, smiling slightly once he pulled away. 

“I um, I don’t think I’m ready for... that, at least not yet.”

”And that’s perfectly fine. We can watch a movie, or just lay here and cuddle, take a nap even.” Kun was already sitting up when Ten pulled him back. 

“I don’t want to go all the way...” Ten mumbled softly, his confidence shrinking as he spoke. “But I kinda want to continue?”

”Are you sure?” Ten quickly nodded his head. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m just a little, inexperienced..” Ten blushed at that, adverting his gaze from Kun who clearly wasn’t having it as he cupped his cheek and forced him to look back at him. 

“That’s not an issue at all, alright? We can do whatever you want. You set the pace, remember? And if you suddenly decide you don’t want this at all, just let me know and we’ll stop and do something else.”

The words ‘I love you’ were at the tip of Ten’s tongue as he pulled him back for another kiss. This time he let Kun’s hands roam his body, tiny gasps leaving his lips at foreign touches. His own hands slid down Kun’s now exposed chest as he was finished with the buttons. After silent approvals, their clothes were soon shed and littering the bedroom floor. 

Ten was soon left completely bare in front of Kun while the elder still wore his slacks. While continuing the kiss, Kun’s hand blindly rummaged on top of the nightstand beside them, trying his best to navigate the first drawer before opening it and pulling out a bottle of lube. 

Kun was the first to break the kiss as he gently pushed Ten’s legs further apart leaving the younger a blushing mess. “Remember, let me know if you don’t want any of this, and we’ll stop.”

”Okay.” Ten breathed out as he watched the way Kun grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He then pulled the silver haired boy back into another kiss, swollen lips brushing against Kun’s own until his breath hitched at the back of his throat when feeling one of Kun’s fingers press against him.

He wasn’t _that_ inexperienced. He knew what it was like to be touched that way through his own private moments alone in his bedroom, but it felt almost completely different now that Kun was replacing his hand in this situation. When the first finger entered him, his eyes screwed shut as he pulled away from the kiss. It took a little while to adjust, small kisses peppered onto his neck and chest serving as a great distraction from Kun as he got used to the stretch. 

Soon Kun’s lips we back on his own, the small noises leaving him now muffled into the older’s mouth as his hands gripped at both Kun’s hair and bicep.

It wasn’t until the second finger was added when Ten let out a moan once he was used to the stretch. He purposely pushed his hips down, Kun taking that as a sign to continue with his movements. Ten soon felt a sudden rush a pleasure take over him, his moans a little louder as Kun curled his fingers a specific way leaving panting.

” _F-Fuck,_ please. That again.” Ten whimpered out, his lips dragging across Kun’s as he spoke.   
  
Kun pulled away from the kiss, holding himself up with his left hand as he continued moving his fingers on his right. From his new angle he had perfect view of Ten whimpering and trembling beneath him. He could even see the way his legs were closing around him as he continued to curl the two digits before adding a third.

Ten three his head back slightly, the hair that usually covered his line of sight now pushed back as his back arched slightly. Kun practically moaned at the sight, watching the way Ten’s hand greedily traveled down his own body to touch himself. Based on the way Ten was moaning and whimpering, Kun knew he was close, and to be honest, he was sure he was on the edge as well just by looking at him.

It wasn’t long until Ten came with a strangled moan falling off of his lips. His thighs shook slightly as Kun gently withdrew his fingers, Ten flinching slightly at the feeling. 

The smaller of the two was panting, cheeks and chest a light pink as he opened his eyes to find Kun smiling fondly at him. “Did that feel good, baby?”

Ten shyly nodded his head, still trying to catch his breath. Kun smiled at that, gently squeezing Ten’s thigh. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

Ten furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly sat up, he gently shook his head and tiredly looped his index finger at Kun’s belt loop. “But what about you?”

”Hey, don’t worry about me. I’m fine, now come on.”

Ten stubbornly began to unbuckle Kun’s belt and pushed down his slacks, his breath then hitched when seeing a wet patch on his boxers. “Did you..?”

”Yeah.” Kun chuckled softly, cupping Ten’s cheek while tenderly brushing his thumb against it. “Watching you was enough for me.”

Ten blushed madly, his hand gently slapping against Kun’s chest. “You can’t just say that!”

Kun couldn’t help but chuckle softly, kicking off his slacks before scooping Ten up in his arms and carrying him bridal style. “I can say whatever I want, now shush and let’s take a shower, _boyfriend_.”

“Fine.” Ten giggled softly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kun’s neck as he smiled. “Boyfriend.”

-

**kun11xd**

**  
**Liked by **tyong** , **johnnyjsuh** , and **987,636 others  
** **kun11xd** turtle necks are a man’s best friend 

View all 13,865 comments  
**lucas_xx444** WHAT ARE YOU HIDING YOUR NECK FOR????  
**johnnyjsuh** my bro looking GOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boyfriends ! at last ! 
> 
> image link ! https://i.postimg.cc/XvGRJnxp/44-AE6-A37-4-C84-4573-B99-C-468-D021-F0-BF8.jpg


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonely Nights

It had been a complete week since Kun had left for tour. Now of course he wasn’t able to drop him off at the airport like he wished to, it was too risky, so they said their goodbyes at Kun’s apartment with a hug that lasted a little too long and a kiss that almost made him miss his flight.

Throughout the week, any chance that Kun had he would send a message his way or call him just to hear his voice. His efforts were incredibly sweet, and they made Ten miss him all the more even when it had just been one out of the many weeks he would be gone.

_“It was great. I can’t wrap my head around the fact that it was packed. I don’t think I’ve ever played in front of that many people before.”_

Ten smiled as he looked at his laptop screen, eyes locked on Kun who was laying on his back and holding his phone up so he was visible. His hair was a mess from the pillow and he was wearing a regular black tee and probably some sweatpants. “Of course it would be packed. Anyone would love to see you live.”

” _You’re just saying that because you’re my boyfriend.”_

”Hey, I even said it when I hated you.” Ten teased making Kun playfully roll his eyes and mumbled a small ‘yah’. It had become a tiny inside joke between them. Ten found it ironic especially since that thought of Kun thinking he hated him used to keep him out at night, but now it just makes the two snicker. “But I’m serious, you’re an amazing performer, of course you’d sell out.”

Kun smiled sheepishly, even with the dim lighting of his room and the angle of his phone, he could see the tiniest blush coat his cheeks as his dimples were on full display. The rest of the call consisted of catching up with one another, Kun mentioning the latest photos he saw of his pretty boyfriend and Ten asking about what his concerts were like and what was next on his schedule.

The conversation continued until Ten let out a little yawn.

_”Am I_ that _boring, babe?”_

Ten knew the silver haired boy was teasing him, it causing him to playfully roll his eyes as he adjusted his laptop screen. “You’re not, but I am tired. Today was a little more on the hectic side.”

Kun hummed softly, running his fingers through his messy hair as he smiled. “ _Get some rest, yeah? I’ll call you again tomorrow.”_

A small pout was resting on the smaller boy’s lips as he rested the side of his head onto his folded arms, some of his hair covering his eyes slightly. “But I don’t want to hang up right now, I missed you.”

_”I’m not going anywhere, you know. I can call your tomorrow.”_ Kun laughed softly, the crinkles by his eyes making something tug at his heart strings. 

“Can we stay on the call until I fall asleep?” It was mumbled softly, so quietly that he was convinced maybe Kun didn’t hear him since he didn’t react in a negative way. At least, in Ten’s head, he thought he would react negatively. He was still learning how to maintain a relationship since the whole thing was new to him, and he really didn’t want to seem overly clingy because he knew just how annoying that could be. 

But that didn’t happen, instead, Kun offered him another fond smile. He then rested his phone onto the bed, Ten’s view now on Kun’s ceiling making him frown slightly. He was about to complain until he heard shuffling on the other end of the call. The charging sound echoed gently through the speakers before the view of the ceiling was now replaced by Kun who rested the side of his face onto a pillow, his phone now reclined on what he assumed was another pillow. 

_“I’ll stay here till you fall asleep, no problem baby.”_

-

“You two are so annoying.” Doyoung mumbled softly as he leaned back on the couch he was sitting on. He then playfully plucked Ten’s phone from his hand making the smaller boy whine and reach after his phone. “What happened to ‘ _bros before hoes_ ’? Always knew I had it coming with Sicheng, but never you.”

”Hey!” Sicheng called from the kitchen before he suddenly appeared at the living area with a couple of cans of soda in his hands, resting them onto the coffee table before them. 

“Give him a break.” Dejun finally spoke up, moving a little closer to Ten and affectionately wrapped his arms around Ten’s arm. “He just got into his first relationship, and he doesn’t get to see his boyfriend that often.”

”Not my fault.”

Ten playfully rolled his eyes, already used to the way Doyoung would joke around with all of them. He then reached for his phone again when hearing it ding, a pout back on his lips when older boy shook his head. “Nope.”

Ten groaned, resting his head back on the couch. As he looked over to Sicheng who snorted softly and opened up his can to drink from it. “Is this all we’re going to do? Just sit around and drink what? Soda?”

“Got any ideas then? Because I only took you in so you wouldn’t die of boredom in your own apartment since your precious boyfriend isn’t here.”

Another huff left the Thai boy’s lips, his shoulders slumping as he fiddled with his fingers. “I don’t know what to do, really. I got used to my schedule with Kun when we were fake dating. Everything with him was preplanned and now I don’t even know what I would do before him.”

”You really miss him, don’t you?” Dejun smiled slightly, his hand delicately laying onto Ten’s thigh while giving it a friendly squeeze. 

“I hate that I do. I feel so clingy, I wonder how long it’ll be till I annoy him.” Ten mumbled softly, moving his hair out of his face. He really was due for a haircut, and normally he would never let his hair get to this length, but he liked the way Kun would play with it before they would head to bed, pressing the top of it and holding him close. 

“I doubt you’d annoy him. From your birthday I saw just how whipped the dude is for you.” Doyoung pipped up, finally handing Ten his phone back. “He looks at you like he can’t believe you’d ever look at him back. It’s pretty gross.”

”No, it’s romantic!” Dejun smiled brightly. 

“You’re such a hopeless romantic, you know?” Doyoung teased, the corner of his lips curving upwards when seeing the way the younger boy rolled his eyes at him. “Has anything happened for you lately? I’ve heard about everyone’s love life but yours.”

Usually the answer was no coming from Dejun. Despite his fondness for speaking about love, he was not really gifted in the love department. Men just didn’t treat him the way he wished to be treated, so he took that as a sign to prioritize himself. But that changed as a dark blush coated his cheeks that he so eagerly tried to dismiss but Sicheng didn’t let that happen.

”Excuse me! And who is it?” Sicheng gaped at him from his spot on the carpeted floor. All eyes were suddenly on him causing him to practically sink into the leather couch.

”It’s nothing really.” His voice was soft and shy, the blush not leaving his cheeks.

”I call bullshit.” Doyoung snorted, eyes still locked on Dejun who whined. 

“Really! It’s not something official or anything.”

”So you’re hooking up—“ “ _No!”_

Doyoung quickly lifted his hands up in defense, chuckling softly as he continued to pester the younger until he babbled about some boy he meet a couple of weeks ago.

Ten used to be so engrossed into conversations like that, but instead he unlocked his phone while a conversation broke out around him and smiled at the messages from Kun.

The one that did catch his eye was one that said ‘call me? <3’ making his stomach flutter as he quickly excused himself and went upstairs. He knew Sicheng’s place like the back of his hand, easily navigating himself towards that little balcony that was special.

The second he got there and closed the sliding door behind him, he immediately clicked on his boyfriend’s contact and pressed the phone to his ear as his fingers gently tapped against the railing. It took maybe about two rings before Kun’s voice was finally heard making him smile.

_”Hey baby, I missed you.”_

It was in such a hushed tone, like if it was the biggest secret out there, and it _was._

_”Hold on—give me just a second!”_ Ten could hear the rummage from the phone along with heavy footsteps and some door closing. _“Okay! I’m here now!”_

Ten couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, leaning against the railing as he smiled. “What were you even doing? Sounds like you were running a marathon.”

_”I have a show in like, 20 minutes, so I was around a lot of people. I know that was a bit risky, but I just really wanted to hear your voice before the show.”_

That fond smile didn’t seem to leave his lips as he subconsciously nodded his head. Needless to say, calling before Kun’s shows became a regular thing. It was either a regular call or a quick FaceTime, and if there was absolutely no chance of that, Ten would send him either a selfie or small video either blowing him a kiss or wishing him luck. 

“Getting nervous?”

_”A little, not really. I’m starting to get in the flow of things. Just not used to not being around you all day.”_

”Miss me that much?” Ten teased, his fingers pressing against the small ‘x’ charm on his necklace. 

_“Definitely.”_ Kun breathed out. “ _I have no idea what I’m going to do the second youre next to me. I don’t think I’d even care if anyone saw me kiss you in public.”_

”Aw, throwing away all our hard work?”

Kun scoffed softly, Ten already hearing the smile on his lips though his voice. “ _What can I say? I miss having the world know I’m with you.”_

”I don’t know, I think I’m doing pretty great with the whole single life. All the attention just on me, you know?”

” _Yah!”_ Kun chuckled softly, it making Ten smile a little bit more. “ _I already know you’re having fun on social media, you asshole.”_

The Thai boy laughed once more, knowing exactly what Kun was referring to. He never really stopped his messing around on Instagram, even taking things a little further and posting on Twitter almost making Maddie rip her hair out (Kun included). 

_“_ You love me regardless.”

_“I’m getting there.”_

Ten froze slightly at that, his cheeks heating up as his index and thumb held onto the charm resting on his collarbones. “You’re getting there?”

Kun let out a shaky breath, about to speak until his name was heard from outside whatever room he was in followed by a few knocks on the door making him groan. “ _I guess that’s my cue to go.”_

Ten didn’t reply to that, not liking the idea of their conversation ending at such an important topic. Kun must’ve immediately noticed that as his words came out a little more rushed than he’d intend to.

_“I like you a lot, you know that already. And I think maybe being apart from you has strengthened that. I would rather have this conversation when I’m completely sure of my words and am not speaking a million words per second. Is that alright with you, baby?”_

Ten smiled slightly, nodding his head despite the fact that he knew Kun wouldn’t be able to see it. “Yeah, I would like that. When you come home.”

The same rummaging was heard again, Kun rushing out an apologetic goodbye. Before he could hang up, Ten quickly spoke again.

_”_ Wait! Don’t hang up yet!”

_”What is it?”_

”Good luck out there, I know you’re going to do amazing. If you’re not too tired after, call me again, yeah? I miss you.”

Kun smiled on the other side of the call, his hand gently gripping onto his phone the same way he’d hold Ten’s hand. 

_“Thank you, baby. I’ll call you afterwards. I miss you too, I’ll come home soon.”_

The line went dead after that, but the smile on Ten’s lips remained as he pocketed his phone and stared out the balcony while Kun fixed his mic pack and stood in position on his marker before the stage slowly lifted and the lights were suddenly on him as the intro to his first song of the night flooded the arena.

Needless to say, he _did_ do amazing that night.   
  


-

**kun11xd**

**  
**Liked by **johnnyjsuh** , **tyong** , **tenlee_1001** , and **1,008,755 others  
** **kun11xd** every show keeps getting better and better, thank you for stopping by and hope to see you soon !

View all 13,898 comments  
**johnnyjsuh** looking sexy ;)  
**tenlee_1001** always did like you dressed in all black 

-

**kun ʕ≧㉨≦ʔ** : baby what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very late Valentine’s Day update ! my schedule has been so hectic but i have not abandoned this story ! we are nearing the end though !
> 
> Enjoy !!
> 
> image link! https://i.postimg.cc/VsF7dzr9/E5-D613-A9-8-C45-4-BF9-A50-A-595-A8-EA4254-E.jpg


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in Paradise

Weeks flew by like seconds, thankfully. He slowly grew accustomed to he and Kun’s new dynamic. Their days consisted of calls, both regular and video, and multiple text messages filled to the brim with emojis mainly on Ten’s part.

“Ten?”

Ten snapped out of his thoughts as he turned his attention back to Maddie who quirked up an eyebrow at him. He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck before resting both his hands onto his lap. “What did you say?”

Maddie playfully rolled her eyes, looking back at the clipboard that was resting in his hands. “I was saying that you have a shoot in the states again, California to be more exact. Collaboration for a new line that’s coming out in a couple of months, and they want you to be the face of their company.”

Usually that would catch his attention, but he stopped listening the second he heard ‘California’. “Wait—California? Is that going to be soon? How soon exactly?”

Maddie furrowed her eyebrows, watching the way Ten eagerly gripped at the armrests of his chair. His left foot was bouncing making an annoying tapping sound and his eyes were wide and hopeful. “Uh, your flight is in two days, the shoot is three days after you get there.”

”Really?” Ten gaped as he stood onto his feet, his hands gripped onto his phone as he pulled up his calendar. 

“You're...excited? You hate when I tell you about flights last minute.”

Ten froze slightly, lowering his phone down to look at his manager who looked beyond confused at his sudden happy outburst. “I just...wanted to go to California?”

”Why?”

”The weather?”

Maddie rose an eyebrow but decided to dismiss the conversation before adjusting the blazer she was wearing. “Alright then, well make sure you have your passport handy, don’t need another incident. I’ll email you all your information for the flight. Make sure to rest up, yeah?”

Ten smiled and nodded his head, phone clutched in his hands as he watched his manager walk out of the room.

-

Ten was beyond tired the second he stepped foot in L.A. But despite being drained, excitement bubbled up in his stomach as he adjusted his face mask and hoodie to make sure he wasn’t making himself stand out. 

Thankfully no one seemed to notice him. He never really had an issue with being mobbed at airports, but ever since ‘dating’ Kun, he definitely obtained some sort of spotlight to the point where he was followed around constantly. Since the breakup, he still maintained some of ‘Kun’s’ fame, but not enough to have to be worried about any lack of personal space. 

Getting in his cab, he gave the driver directions towards a hotel, smiling brightly behind his mask as he clutched onto his phone as it vibrated with messages from Kun whining about how he wasn’t responding. 

Ten hardly ever took too much time to respond to his boyfriend, it mainly took him seconds to respond to a text if he wasn’t busy, but he really couldn’t message the boy on his flight.

After staring at the messages accumulating on his phone, the car suddenly came to a halt causing him to shove his phone in his pocket. He grabbed his things and paid the driver before getting out making his way into the hotel. 

Still with his face mask covering his face, and the hoodie of his jacket covering his hair, he made his way towards the elevator and got in while pulling his phone out and finally looking at the new messages from Kun.

 **kun <3**: babyyyyyyy

 **kun <3**: where are you?? are you busy?

 **kun <3**: you’re probably busy right? 

**kun <3**: come back soon :( it’s so boring in my hotel room and i want to facetime you 

**kun <3**: im on the 9th floor and the view is pretty, you’d like it if you were here <3

Ten smiled at the messages, his finger clicking on the ‘9’ button on the elevator before it started moving. After finally replying, he managed to work the room number out of Kun to make things less suspicious before clicking the call button by Kun’s contact once he was in the hall of Kun’s floor.

_”Baby! Were you busy?”_

”Sort of.” Ten smiled as he walked down the hall, eyes scanning the room numbers as he searched for a specific one. 

_“And what was my model boyfriend up to today?”_ Ten could already hear the teasing tone in Kun’s voice making him playfully roll his eyes as he stopped at Kun’s door. 

“Oh you know, the usual.” Ten hummed. “Had a couple of shoots and also got on a plane to California just to surprise my boyfriend.”

There was silence on the other line making the Thai playfully quirk up an eyebrow. “Babe? You alright there?”

_”You’re joking.”_

Ten laughed softly, staring at Kun’s hotel room door. “Mind opening the door for me?”

_”I swear if I open this door and you’re not outside I’m flying straight to Korea to beat your ass.”_

Another laugh left Ten’s lips as he heard shuffling on the line before the call ended and the doorknob jiggled. The door then flew open and before he could even utter a word, Kun tackled him into a hug and practically had him pinned against the opposite wall. 

“How are you even here!” Kun smiled brightly as he peppered kisses to the exposed skin on Ten’s neck and shoulder all while still holding him tightly. 

Ten breathed out a laugh, arms wrapping around the taller boy’s neck as he smiled through his eyes as his mask still covered his mouth. “Let’s go inside yeah?”

Kun quickly untangled himself from the smaller boy, grabbing his back and flinging it over his shoulder before taking his hand and practically dragging him inside. 

Ten took off the hood of his hoodie and face mask, smiling brightly as Kun dropped his bag on the bed and pulled him into another hug. “How are you even here? You’re literally not supposed to be here at all.”

The smaller boy snorted softly as he wrapped his arms around Kun’s neck, leaning up to peck his lips. “I have a shoot here in a couple of days. It was last minute, but thankfully I knew someone would he here.”

Kun chuckled softly, resting his forehead against Ten’s. “I missed you so much. It’s been ages.”

“Even after the break up you’re _still_ obsessed with me.” Ten teased, a laugh leaving him as Kun gently squeezed his hips. 

“Are you sure that isn’t you?” The silver haired boy gently nudged Ten’s nose with his own, a sly grin on his lips. “Always posting about me and now commenting on my own pictures? _Move on_.”

Ten couldn’t help but laugh, fingers running through Kun’s hair as he leaned up to peck his lips once more. “What? It’s fun! Did you know that there’s articles saying that we might get back together just cause I commented on _one_ photo. It’s insane.”

Kun chuckled softly, shaking his head as he gently rubbed Ten’s hip. He had missed holding him and having him around in general. “Little do they know that you’re _officially_ my pretty boyfriend.”

”Pretty, huh?” Ten teased, playfully batting his eyelashes up at the older boy. 

“Have you not see yourself? Prettiest boy around.” Kun hummed, pressing a small kiss to the sly grin on Ten’s lips. “How long are you staying here? I can try to stay longer.”

Ten hummed softly, resting the side of his cheek onto Kun’s chest. “Well, my shoot is in three days. I think I stay a day after before going back. Also, is there any way I can go to one of your concerts? I want to see one.”

Kun bit his lip slightly, contemplating as his thumbs gently rubbed against the exposed skin on Ten’s hips as his shirt rose up from wrapping his arms around his neck. “I really would want you there, but doesn’t that make our little secret, not so much of a secret?”

Ten sighed dramatically, practically going limp in Kun’s arms making the older boy groan and pick him up. “Why are we a secret again? Can’t I just kiss you in public and call it a day?”

”That’s going to be fun.” Kun chuckled softly. “But I think it’s a little more complicated with us. I don’t think our management would mind anyways, but I guess a heads up would do well.” 

“Maddie would actually fly over here and kill me.” Ten snorted, hooking his ankles together behind Kun’s back as he rested his hands on Kun’s shoulders. 

“Why?”

”Because while being my manager, she also has the title of being one of my best friends. I don’t think she’d take it well if I suddenly said I was dating you after I went off on how I couldn’t stand you months before this.” 

“You would _rant_ about me?”

”Oh like you wouldn’t do that with Johnny. I can tell that he didn’t like me when I first met him, he kept looking at me weird.” Ten jutted his lips out slightly.

Kun chuckled softly, playfully rolling his eyes as he made his way over to his bed and gently plopped his boyfriend on it. Ten seemed to continue to cling onto him, pulling him onto him. The elder snorted softly, hands resting on either side of Ten’s head. “Missed me that much?”

Ten nodded his head, smiling innocently as he leaned up to peck his lips. He finally let the older boy go, allowing him to lay next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “So can I go to your concert? I can be very sneaky.”

”Sure you can.” Kun playfully rolled his eyes, hand going under Ten’s shirt as he touched the warm skin there. “I can try and make something work, yeah? I would love for you to be there, just don’t draw too much attention to yourself there _and_ on social media.”

”Going to wear something cute and take pictures.” Ten teased, laughing as he felt Kun’s hand gently grip at his hips as a way to stop him. 

“ _Ya.”_ Kun chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to the smaller boy’s temple. “But yeah, I’ll find a way to sneak you in. I might have to tell Atlas though.”

”Atlas?”

”My manager. You haven’t really met him, right?”

Ten gently shook his head, nuzzling closer to his boyfriend. “So you’re telling your manager about me, that’s cute.”

Kun playfully rolled his eyes, as he pulled the smaller boy closer to him. “I’ll let him know that you’re showing up. I’ll have security look after you too.”

”Aw, protecting me?” Ten teased, hand going up to Kun’s cheek as he cupped it gently, thumb softly caressing the skin there. 

Kun ignored the teasing and decided to shut him up by pressing a kiss to his lips. 

-

**kun11xd**

**  
** Liked by **tenlee_1001** , **tyong** , and **1,222,856 others  
****kun11xd** thank you all for coming!

View all 34,967 comments  
**tenlee_1001** oh i will be  
**tyong @tenlee_1001** HUH

-

 **Kpop Global  
**@kgobal

Trouble in Paradise? Despite constant social media flirting post break up, Qian Kun spotted with mystery boy after concert! See the pics here! https://KpopGlobal.com/bjgioowbgho...

10k **Retweets** 586 **Quotes** 29.6k **Likes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearing the end ! but oooh mystery boy? wonder who that is !! enjoy! 
> 
> image link ! https://i.postimg.cc/xd8S1jxT/52-D3-D5-C5-EE45-42-E1-8415-5-AFD277-D2-FDA.jpg


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheater

**bffs + doyoung**

**winwinnn:** TEN TEN

 **winwinnn:** TEJD LE SWE HAVE AN EMERGENCY 

**do(nt)young:** what’s happening?

 **winwinn:** we have a CHEATER on our hands

 **dejun:** oh no, did yuta cheat? :( are u ok winwin??

 **winwinnn:** yuta would not be alive right now if he cheated on me

 **do(nt)young:** so you’re dating now

 **winwinnn:** i 

**winwinnn:** NOT THE POINT HERE

 **winwinnn:** TEN YOUR MAN IS CHEATING ON YOU AND IM ABOUT TO FLY OVER TO A WHOLE NEW COUNTRY TO END HIM [Attached Image]. 

**dejun:** KUN?,??.? WHAT NO I LIKED HIM :((( TEN ARE YOU OKAY????

 **dejun:** TEN :(((

 **do(nt)young:** i’m going to end him.

-

“Baby, I’m going to smash your phone if it doesn’t stop vibrating.”

Ten breathed out a laugh, cheek pressed against the older boy’s bare chest while Kun’s arm held him close. It felt like absolute heaven on earth, now that he had spent a while without waking up next to Kun, doing that today refreshed him immensely. 

He tilted his head up to look at his still sleepy boyfriend who had his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowing slightly anytime his phone vibrated. A tiny groan left his lips making Ten stifle a laugh as he sat up and reached over the boy to grab his phone off the nightstand. 

He was originally going to put his phone on ‘Do Not Disturb’ until he saw the massive amount of messages that were compiling in his Notification Center. A series of messages written in all caps and multiple frowny faces were all he could make out until he opened the chat and furrowed his eyebrows.

Before he could even get to read the conversation that he had been missing out on, Sicheng’s contact took over his entire screen as he phone buzzed in his hands.

He sat up on the bed, the neck hole of his (Kun’s) shirt was a little to big causing it to slide past his shoulder slightly to show his collarbone. Kun seemed to wake up a little more as he rubbed his eyes while Ten finally answered the phone.

”Hello—“ _“Oh my god, finally. Did you just wake up? Have you seen anything?”_

”I just woke up.” Ten mumbled, glancing over at Kun who was now looking at him with a small smile as his hand gently stroked his side. “Why? What happened?”

 _”Are you sitting down?”_ Ten rose an eyebrow. “What? Um, yeah? I am?”

_”Okay, I never believe anything the media says or shows, but this one makes me a little sick. There’s pictures all over the place of Kun kissing some guy. Everyone is trying to figure out who he is. I hate him! And to think I actually thought he was good for you! Are you okay Tennie? I’m already on me way over to your place. Dejun and Doyoung should be getting there a little later—“_

Sicheng immediately stopped talking as Ten broke out into a fit of laughter. It seemed to startle Kun too as he furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden outburst.

_”Oh my god you’re not okay. I’m getting there quick!”_

”No!” Ten finally caught his breath, hand going to Kun’s cheek as he gently rubbed his thumb against his soft skin. “I’m actually not home, Sicheng.”

_”Then where are you? I can meet you somewhere.”_

”I don’t think you can get to California that quickly.”

The line practically went dead as Sicheng didn’t speak for a solid minute making Ten snort softly. 

_”You’re_ where?!”

”It was last minute I swear! I just got here yesterday. Also, I’m pretty sure my boyfriend can’t cheat on me with me.”

_”How the fuck is that you?”_

”What? I stole his hoodie and cap, and kept my mask on. In case your forgot, I’m pretty much dating my boyfriend in secret right now. And hey! It worked! Though it making seem like Kun moved on is kinda hurting my ego.”

Kun rose an eyebrow at him, Ten pulling his phone from his ear and putting it on speaker.

_”What the fuck! You gave me a damn heart attack then! I’m over here thinking that my best friend is being hurt by some asshole in a whole other country when in reality you’re probably fucking!”_

”Not necessarily, but close— _Ow!”_ Kun whined as he rubbed the spot on his chest where Ten had hit him, a dark blush coating his cheeks as he rolled his eyes.

_“Is that Kun? I was already getting a plane ticket to beat your ass.”_

”Nice to hear from you too, WinWin.” Kun chuckled softly. “Now why exactly were you going to fly over here and end me?”

”Apparently there’s pictures of me and you going around that look a little too friendly. And the best part! People don’t know it’s me.”

”I thought they’d notice by the height.” Kun quickly grabbed Ten’s hand as he already saw it swinging at his chest.

Sicheng snorted on the other line making the smaller boy groan. The rest of the conversation consisted of Kun teasing him while Sicheng added on. He finally put an end to his misery as he hung up the call once they said their goodbye’s.

”So...” Kun chuckled softly. “I got a new boy and you’re _still_ single? That’s sad.”

”I will break up with you.” Ten playfully threaten, smiling as Kun leaned up to press a small kiss to his lips. Once parted, he glanced at his phone as he pulled up the pictures, angling his phone so the older boy could see them too. “Yeah, I can see how people would think that’s someone else. Can’t even see my hair.”

”So now what? What do you think my next move should be. How do I explain that, especially this one.” Kun swiped his index finger on Ten’s phone, clicking on a specific image of them kissing and zoomed into it slightly. “I might have to talk to Atlas.”

Ten bit his lip slightly, not entirely sure how that conversation would end. He had just met Atlas last night, it was safe to say that the man was clearly not expecting him around anytime soon, and the intertwined fingers surely threw him off until Kun finally confessed about their secret relationship.

Atlas seemed to be fine with it, finding it unbelievable at how things managed to happen, even laughing at the irony of it all. 

“Hey.” Kun mumbled softly, hand cupping the underside of Ten’s face before pecking his lips softly. “What are you thinking about?”

”Is it still possible to keep this a secret?” The smaller boy muttered as he brought his hands up to his face to most likely nibble on his nail until Kun grabbed his hand instead to stop him. 

“I think we can.”

”But it would be different, no? You wouldn’t be seen as single, really and that.” Ten stopped talking, a tiny pout on his lips making Kun laugh.

”Baby, don’t tell me you’re going to be jealous of yourself.” Ten whined, nuzzling his face into Kun’s neck, the elder immediately wrapping his arms around him. “Tennie, I swear you really are something else.”

Ten groaned eliciting another laugh from the eldest as he rubbed small circles onto his back. “So what? Are you thinking about going public, well, again?”

”I don’t know.” His words were slightly muffled from his position in Kun’s neck, his breath causing a small shiver to run down Kun’s spine. “Before it was easy, because that was literally our job. But now, it’s real and I don’t know.”

“I get it.” Kun smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Ten’s head. “Just let me know what you want to do, yeah? I’ll be up for whatever you choose.”

Ten nodded his head slightly, eyes closed as he savored the feeling Kun’s arms around him. It was something he had been craving for ages that not even the weighted blanket he bought and sprayed with Kun’s cologne helped. 

He must’ve started to doze off because when Kun moved his shoulder slightly, it almost made him flinch as he opened his eyes again. “Kun?”

“Yeah?”

”Can you come to my shoot tomorrow?”

”And how exactly do I do that without being noticed by anyone? You’re always swarmed by people there.”

The infamous pout was back on Ten’s lips as he huffed softly. Kun did have a point, there was a reason why he was brought to the studio during their fake dating movements. Although most of the staff was respectful, some wouldn’t be caught dead minding their own business.

“Then can you drop me off at least? And pick me up after, I know you’re not staying here long either and I just want to spend more time with you before we have to leave each other again.”

Kun smiled, peppering small kisses to Ten’s forehead and cheek making the younger boy smile and blush. “Yeah, we can do that. I’ll steal a fancy car just to take you.”

Ten smiled at that, tilting his head up just to make eye contact with the boy as he rested his hand on top of Kun’s own. 

_“Khon dii.”  
_

Kun furrowed his eyebrows at that, not understanding what that meant as he looked down at the smaller boy who still fondly looked up at him. “Was that Thai?”

”Maybe.”

”You didn’t curse me out, right?”

Ten scoffed softly, playfully rolling his eyes as he sat up on the bed once more. He spared one final look at Kun before smiling innocently. 

“Maybe.”

-

The next day came by rather quickly, faster than Ten had wanted. Kun had managed to drop him off at his shoot, giving him a tiny goodbye kiss. 

The small kiss was enough to make his whole day much better. The shoot went on without a hitch, smiling brightly at Maddie who slowly approached him. “Maddie! You finally got here!”

Maddie playfully rose an eyebrow, adjusting one of her signature blazers. “Someone seems a little too happy to see me, what did you do?”

”I did nothing!” Ten whined, popping open one of the buttons of his shirt so it was no longer restricting his airway. “Can’t I be happy to finally see a familiar face?”

Maddie didn’t seem to buy it but brushed it off, a small smile on her lips as she looked at some of the staff running around them. “How did it go? No hard troubles? I got here the second I landed.”

“You should’ve rested. I could’ve called you later.”

”You’re practically my kid, I can’t just abandon you.” She laughed, resting a hand on her hip while smiling. “So, anything new in your life that I’ve missed? Sorry about being so absent. I’ve had back to back meetings and way too many emails to write back to.”

Ten bit his lip slightly, debating or whether or not to speak as he looked around. He knew he had multiple eyes on him, the whole “Kun moving on” thing was certainly circling around and most people kept an eye on him to see if he was “impacted” by it. 

“Okay, we need to talk.” His voice was minimized to a hushed tone as he looked at his manager with pleading eyes. She seemed a little taken back by it, eyebrows furrowed. “Talk about what?”

”Um, have you seen those pictures of Kun recently?”

The look on her face was enough to say ‘no’ as he pulled his phone out and brought up the pictures, showing the screen to her. Her eyes widened, especially when seeing the one picture of the two kissing. “Well, that’s new.”

”Yeah.” Ten breathed out, shoving his phone back in his pocket. “I’m pretty popular right now because people want to know if it hurt me.”

”Well, did it?”

”Huh?”

”Ten, I know you liked him, you’re not exactly discrete about it.” Maddie playfully rolled her eyes as the Thai boy gaped at her. “So did it?”

”I’m amazed that you knew about my crush but don’t know I’m in the picture.”

Now it was her turn to gape at him, eyes wide. “ _What?”_

”So um, would it be a problem if he was maybe my boyfriend right now?”

“For how long?” Maddie whisper yelled, leaning closer to the boy for a little more privacy. 

“Maybe around a month or so? It’s pretty, new.” Something in him bubbled as he smiled shyly. “Would it be a problem if I maybe said something?”

”Why would it be? Does Kun’s manager know, just in case?”

”Yeah.” Ten smiled, it immediately disappearing when seeing the look on her face.

”You told him _before_ me?”

”I didn’t mean for that to happen! I just wanted to go to a concert and had to bump into him, so yeah he knows and he’s okay with it.”

”I better be the first one to know that you’re engaged.” Maddie playfully threatened, her index finger softly jabbing into his chest. 

“You think he’d last that long with me?”

”I mean, he’s with you now.” 

Ten playfully rolled his eyes yet a fond smile still on his lips as he shook his head.

Yeah, he thinks they’d last too.

-

 **tennie <3: **sorry in advance !!

 **kun <3: **huh?

 **kun <3:** baby? what are you doing?

 **kun <3: **ten????

-

**tenlee_1001**

**  
** Liked by **wwiinn_7** , **kun11xd** , and **1,985,647 others**

 **tenlee_1001** can’t be jealous of a mystery boy if it’s me <3 ps. kissing after concerts is pretty hot , thanks for the pics <3 **@kun11xd**

View all 97,875 comments  
**wwiinn_7** i almost ended him i swear   
**tyong** WAIT EHAT

-

 **kun <3: **you’re SO ANNOYING

 **kun <3: **please never fucking change, i like you so much 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten’s grand reveal <3 
> 
> getting closer to the end! 
> 
> * khon dii is meant to mean “my love” if im correct so yeah :) 
> 
> image link! https://i.postimg.cc/rwz7vPbF/9-AEC619-C-1457-4-D6-F-A00-E-B18422418-A32.jpg


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back Home

Kun was not expecting Ten to randomly announce that they were together again. Of course he saw it coming, it was _Ten_ after all, but part of him still didn’t register that that happened.

He wasn’t mad.

Quite the opposite, actually.

Kun had the biggest smile on his face as he playfully rolled his eyes at the picture Ten had posted along with the caption. It was classic Ten. 

Speaking of the boy, he was no longer around him since going back to Korea. Turns out his stay was a little shorter than intended, and Kun of course had to continue on with his second leg of his tour. 

And that’s what lead them to where they are now.

Kun was resting on hand under his chin as his elbow leaned against the table. His eyes were locked on Ten’s as he smiled brightly, long black hair covering his eyes making him move it slightly every once and a while. 

_“I got mobbed for the first time in ages. It’s like the second I say I suck your dick, I’m suddenly important!”_

Kun almost choked on his spit as he stared at the smaller boy with wide eyes. Ten seemed completely unfazed by what he had said and continued on with his little rant.

“Baby, you’re very important, with or without me.” He spoke after recovering from Ten’s previous comment. 

Ten’s eyes seemed to soften at that. Kun was also sure that there was a tiny hint of a blush coating his cheeks making him smile. _“I know.”_

”So, care to tell me what made you suddenly announced that we’re together?” Kun teased, quirking up an eyebrow as he watched the smaller boy throw his head back and groan.

Ten didn’t respond, the blush on his cheeks darkening as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked _exceptionally_ smaller as he drowned in one of Kun’s baggy hoodies that were even baggier on his body. 

“Well?”

_”Okay, maybe I got jealous.”_

”Of yourself?”

 _”When you say it like that it sounds stupid!”_ The younger whined, covering his face in his hands making his words sound muffled yet slightly understandable. _“Sure I knew that, but people didn’t.”_

”You’re so cute.” Kun breathed out, looking at the boy on his screen with such a fond look in his eyes. He was sure that if anyone were to look at him right now, they’d say he looks at Ten like if the boy hung the moon and all of the stars in the sky. 

There was few times where Ten was considered possessive. Before it was clearly fake, trying his best to make it look like he was genuinely interested and slightly jealous of anyone who took Kun’s attention away from him. Soon that line got blurry and he had no way of knowing where he stood, but always played it off as him doing his job.

But that was before their confessions, and well, the start of their relationship.

Ten never wanted to be that jealous and possessive boyfriend. He himself didn’t want that towards himself, so doing that to Kun didn’t seem fair. But there were a few times where he just wanted all of Kun’s attention, tugging him closer and holding onto his arm and doing anything he could to make people know that they were together.

And now that they were together officially, he knew there was more of that to come and he didn’t mind at all.

“Well, now you don’t have to worry at all about that.” Kun chuckled softly once Ten uncovered his face.   
  
Ten smiled at that, his sleeve covering his hand as he covered his cheek slightly.   
  


_“Yeah, I don’t.”_

-

“So you’re official _official_ now?”

”We’ve always been.” Ten deadpanned, playfully raising an eyebrow at Doyoung who rolled his eyes at him.

”I meant public. This isn’t fake anymore?”

”Nope!” The Thai boy beamed, clinging onto Doyoung’s arm making the dark haired boy groan and tug his arm away as Sicheng snorted softly at the interaction between the two.

”I’m so happy for you Tennie!” Dejun smiled brightly, leaning into Ten’s side and hugging at his waist causing them to add more pressure onto Doyoung who whined.

Doyoung shot Sicheng a pleading look, it fading to a glare at the boy simply shrugged his shoulders and sat comfortably onto the other couch in front of them. 

Ten ignored the exchange, leaning off of Doyoung and returning the hug. “And what about you? Didn’t you say you were talking to someone?”

The attention was now on Dejun who flushed immediately, retracting himself from the hug and awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. “Pft, did I say that? I um, so, when does Kun come back from tour—“ “Next month, now spill.”

Dejun blushed more, hiding his face in his hands and whining as Ten gently grabbed his arm and shook him until he finally gave in. “Alright! Alright!”

Ten beamed at that, stopping his movements as he looked at Dejun with wide eyes. 

“It’s just a guy I bumped into at that bakery I like.” He started off, the flush on his cheeks not leaving as he spoke.

”A bakery?” Sicheng playfully rose an eyebrow. “Who meets someone at a bakery of all places?”

”Dejun, apparently.” Doyoung hummed, still looking over at the boy who was still red in the face as they prompted him to continue.

”I was waiting in line and felt someone tap my shoulder. I really thought it was Sicheng because he always does that to me, but when I turned around it was this really attractive guy with lengthy black hair—“ “Me?”

Dejun looked at Ten and shook his head. “He’s actually tall.”

”Hey!”

”Anyways, continue.” Sicheng chuckled.

”Oh um.” Dejun sputtered slightly as he fiddled with his fingers. “He looked like he was going to ask me something, but then froze for a second. I thought something was wrong with him and panicked slightly until he snapped out of it and said he’d never seen someone as pretty as me.”

“Aw!” Ten cooed, gently pinching Dejun’s cheek while Doyoung made a face.

Dejun whined, moving Ten’s hand away and rubbing his sore cheek before he continued speaking. “I was going to say thank you... you know? Cause it was a compliment, but it was my turn to order, so I did.”

”You ignored the guy?” Doyoung snorted, shoulders moving up and down slightly as he laughed. “Xiaojun, that’s so sad.”

”Shut up!” Dejun blushed. “I didn’t mean to! I didn’t want to hold up the line, but anyways, I ordered and when I was about to pay, he stopped me and slipped his card over to the cashier and said it was on him.”

”Strike One.”

Dejun playfully rolled his eyes as he looked at Sicheng. It was true, to an extent. He didn’t like having things paid for him since he always felt like he owed someone and didn’t like the feeling. That day he practically almost begged the boy to not do that, that it was perfectly fine and he could pay on his own, but he didn’t back down, being almost as stubborn as him all while flashing a bright smile at him making him weak in the knees.

”He paid and offered his table to me, at first I felt, I don’t know, obligated to..? As a thank you?” Dejun mumbled softly. “But when I sat down with him, he was real nice and funny. I found out he’s actually into music and is trying to get his name out in the music industry.”

”A musician, huh? Following Ten’s footsteps.” 

Ten shrugged his shoulders. “Singers are hot.”

”He raps, actually.”

”Not a SoundCloud rapper, Xiaojun.” Sicheng sighed dramatically. 

”He’s not!” Dejun flushed after realizing just how quick he defended the boy. 

“What’s his name?” 

Dejun stayed silent, gently rubbing the side of his arm before shyly mumbling. “Hendery..”

Before they could continue to pester the boy, the sound of the doorbell rang all across Sicheng’s home making him stand up immediately. “Probably the food we ordered. Keep talking Dejun, we’re not done with you.” The Chinese boy pointed at Dejun who let the leather couch consume him as he leaned back.

“Are you two dating now?” Ten hummed, smiling as he saw the blush darken on his cheeks.

”Sort of..?”

”What do you mean, sort of?” Doyoung rose an eyebrow.

”We’re talking, we go on cute dates, but we haven’t made it official? Just taking it slow?”

”Boring, should’ve been like me and Ten and just date them on the first day of knowing each other.” Ten froze completely when feeling two hands gently squeeze his shoulders. 

Without even hesitating, he quickly freed himself from Kun’s gentle grip and practically climbed over the couch as he launched himself into his arms. Thankfully, Kun was quick enough to grab him and steady himself as the younger nuzzled his face into his neck while his legs were wrapped around his waist.

”Missed me?”

”What are you even doing here?” Ten closed his eyes tightly, smiling widely as he inhaled the smell of Kun’s cologne. 

“Sicheng helped me set this up, wanted to surprise you.” Kun mumbled softly into Ten’s neck, planting a small kiss there before gently setting Ten down on his feet and waving to both Dejun and Doyoung.

“Wait, so that wasn’t the food we ordered? That sucks.” Doyoung mumbled softly, wincing when feeling Sicheng creep up behind him and flick his ear.

Kun chuckled softly at that, gently squeezing Ten’s hips before pressing a tiny kiss to his lips. “Is tour over? I thought you still had till next month.”

”I may or may have not told you the wrong dates.” Kun winced as Ten slapped his hand onto his arm. 

“Lying to your boyfriend? I will break up with you again.”

”Oh so you broke it off the first time? Thought it was a mutual agreement.” The taller of the two teased, laughing softly at the way Ten rolled his eyes and pushed him away slightly. He didn’t budge though, hands still resting on Ten’s waist as he pulled him back. 

Dejun smiled at that two, grateful that the attention was no longer on him. He must’ve spoke to soon because Ten grabbed onto Kun’s hand and excused himself before tugging the silver haired boy with him up the stairs.

He swallowed thickly as both Sicheng and Doyoung stared back at him.   
  


Kun chuckled softly as he followed after his boyfriend, knowing exactly where he was being taken to. Just as suspected, he opened the door to a bed room before making his way over to the sliding door of the balcony and opened it as well. “What? Is this our place now?”

Ten nodded his head, some of his hair swaying as he tugged the boy out onto the balcony and smiled. Kun gently let go of Ten’s hand, opting to hug him from behind as he rested his chin on his shoulder while pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Ten sighed softly, eyes fluttering as he leaned into the taller boy’s chest. “Are you staying here now?”

Kun hummed in response. “Yeah, I should be less busy now, you on the other hand.”

Ten laughed softly, craning his head to look at the older boy. “My schedule isn’t that bad.”

“I know, I’m just messing with you.” He smiled, leaning down slightly to kiss at the top of Ten’s head before looking out at the view in front of them.

It was silent for a while, both of them just appreciating each other’s company as they looked out over the balcony. It wasn’t until Kun decided to speak up as he gently swayed them. “We confessed here, you think WinWin will mind if we claim this as our spot?”

Ten breathed out a laugh, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “You’re claiming this as our spot?”

”Mhm, think I’m proposing here one day too.” 

Ten furrowed his eyebrows, turning around in Kun’s arms so he was no facing him. “Proposing? You’re thinking that ahead?”

Kun hummed in response, resting his hands at Ten’s said. “Yup, going to get down on one knee here, pray I don’t drop the ring off this balcony.”

The Thai boy laughed at that, shaking his head fondly as he wrapped his arms around Kun’s neck. “You’d want to marry me?”

”Yeah, I can see myself with you for a pretty long time. You moving into my place with my two sons.”

“Your two sons?”

” _Our_ two sons.” Kun teased, chuckling as he pressed a small kiss to Ten’s lips. Ten smiled at that, his eyes were closed as he still had his head leaned up. He could feel the ghost of Kun’s kiss on his lips before he opened his eyes again. 

He was immediately met with Kun’s pretty brown eyes and the fond look he had on his face while staring back at him. His cheeks flushed, fingers threading through the little hairs at the back of his neck. “Kun?”

”Yeah?”

”I love you.”

The words immediately slipped off of Ten’s tongue. He didn’t feel an ounce of regret, especially when seeing that bright smile on Kun’s lips making his dimples pop. He soon felt Kun’s hands leave his hips and gently cup both of his cheeks before his lips were back on his own. 

It was such a soft kiss, gentle and kind. Ten had this intense fluttery feeling in his chest that made him feel like he was both running a mile and relaxing all at once. Kun then pulled away for a brief second to say those three words back against his lips making a shiver run down Ten’s spine. 

A tiny giggle left him as Kun pressed his forehead against his own. His cheeks were warm and his smile was never leaving, the same thing being mirrored onto Kun.

”We sure do have some pretty big firsts at WinWin’s place, huh?”

Ten laughed shaking his head slightly as he rested his hands onto Kun’s shoulders. He thought back to the day they confessed on his birthday, how he was genuinely scared at the thought of a relationship, yet here he was being the happiest he’s ever been saying three words he never thought he’d get the chance to say and let alone hear back. It made him smile as he pulled Kun down slightly, pressing his lips back to his for another soft kiss.

”Yeah, we really do.”

-

**kun11xd**

**  
**Liked by **tenlee_1001** , **tyong** , and **1,965,856 others  
** **kun11xd** back with the boys i love (look how cute they are)

View all 9,657 comments  
 **tenlee_1001** i love you <3  
 **lucas_xx444** CATS. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah ! sorry for the long wait, college is not as fun lol ! but anyways, enjoy soft kunten! i’d say maybe one more chapter and then the epilogue and that’s a wrap! 
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
